


Zoo Parks and Restoration

by orangeyouglad8



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And some crack, F/F, Lexa lusts over the old house, Mutual Pining, and Clarke helping sick animals, and Clarke lusting over her, and Lexa working with her hands, and a really old house, and hammers, contractor!Lexa, flannel, oh and animals, some animals scattered throughout, stay tuned for, thirst, vet!clarke, who doesn't like the idea of Lexa in tight flannels swinging a sledgehammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyouglad8/pseuds/orangeyouglad8
Summary: Clarke buys an old house. Lexa is handy with tools. You know what happens next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was born of watching too much HGTV and imagining really hot girls instead of the Property Brothers. You're welcome. (Shout out to Grams for the title!)

The old house is just that-  _old._

Dilapidated, really.

It looks sad in the middle of the beautiful greenery that surrounds it. Was probably in need of more than just a fresh coat of paint before the old owners left.

Then it was a foreclosure.

And now it's officially a zombie property.

Zombie it is. Scary and gaping.

But Clarke fell in love with the sprawling yard. The large trees spread out on the property. The wrap around porch. The large front room with just enough light to be warm and welcoming in the morning.

So what if a shutter is literally hanging on by a thread?

The bones are good. The foundation is good.

She can see it- what it will be with some elbow grease and love. When she closes her eyes, she can see it.

"Uh...are you sure about this, Clarke?"

The skepticism is warranted. She knows. She was skeptical too. But one good look at the lawn from the back of the porch was enough to quell the doubts.

"Absolutely."

"It's literally falling apart…"

"It was a foreclosure."

"So are we gonna be finding a family of raccoons inside? Angry that we are disrupting their baby making and destruction?"

"I can handle the raccoons."

Octavia snorts.

"You've called some design teams, right? Like you know there's only so much  _we_  can do, yeah?"

"I've got some feelers out."

"Whatever you say, Griffin."

"I say buck up, Blake. This baby is all mine."

 

Xx

 

"Hey, Lexa, are you free this afternoon?" Anya pops her head in the small office Lexa likes to call her own. It's more of a closet, but she's not here much anyway.

"Nope. I'm picking up the granite for the Adams property, why?"

"Prospect meeting. I can bring Lincoln."

"Where? I might be able to fit it in." Lexa loves prospect meetings. Laying her eyes on a property for the first time without anyone else's opinion already in her head.

She likes to close her eyes and envision the plan.

"That big old farmhouse on Old Mill."

"No shit! Really? Someone  _bought_ that?"

"At auction. Wow, Lexa, what happened to  _I don't judge what people see_?" Anya cocks an eyebrow and crosses her arms.

"I'm not  _judging_ , I'm impressed."

And okay, she is judging. A little. Just a little. That thing has been an eyesore for so long. Lexa has wanted to get her hands on it and work it into something amazing.

"I'm definitely coming, by the way."

"No, you're not. That granite was a special order and if you don't go grab it who knows what will happen."

"Don't pull rank on me, we are partners and equals."

"Lexa, I'm telling you the headache to get this fucking  _rock_  was beyond anything. Go pick it up."

"Lincoln can get it."

"Lincoln isn't as delicate as you. Plus you've got that smile they all love."

"I don't smile."

"Which is why when you  _do_  it's beautiful."

Anya turns and leaves, discussion effectively over.

The Old Mill Farmhouse. Lexa can't wait to meet the silly fuck who bought that old thing.

"You better take this job!" she yells out at her sister.

Hears the scoff in reply.

"They'll have to be able to afford us!"

"It's a dream property, we can work with them!"

"You're not the money, Lex."

"I'm not, but I'm not afraid of making your girlfriend angry, that's just you," she sing-songs, the upper hand coming easily.

"Don't be late to get that granite."

 

Xx

 

Anya Woods is nothing like Clarke expected when she pulls up in a fancy sedan. No truck. No jeans. No flannel.

She is impeccably put together.

Tailored clothes and a nice blazer, heels. Eyes hidden behind polarized sunglasses.

Not at all what Clarke imagined from a contracting and design team.

She types on her phone as she walks to where Octavia and Clarke are standing. Puts it away and holds her hand out with a sharp smile, sliding sunglasses off.

Her cheekbones could kill a grown mountain lion.

"Hi, Anya, nice to meet you." She instinctively reaches for Clarke's hand first.

"Clarke Griffin, happy to put a face to the voice. This is Octavia."

They shake and Anya turns to assess the property.

"Before we walk inside, I want to make sure you're really sure about this."

"Absolutely. I wouldn't have called if I wasn't. The house has good bones but it's more than I can tackle on my own. With the money I saved on purchase price, I am funneling towards the renovation."

"A good head, I like that." She glances at her phone and makes an almost imperceptible tsk sound. "Looks like it's just me today, ladies. As you know, I handle the design aspects. Lexa is the brains behind the contracting and building. But, we each know enough about all of it to have a good first look and draw up a plan."

Clarke glances at Octavia, feels a bit of relief in the subtle nod she gets.

"Alright- shall we?" Clarke gestures to the crooked steps that lead inside, eager and anxious to get a professional opinion.

If Anya has any thoughts or opinions about the property she doesn't show them. Her face remains collected and calm, no matter what may be moving behind. Her eyes study everything keenly. She stops and tilts her heads through certain areas. She takes pictures of each room and jots down notes on a little pad she whips out of her pocket.

They make an uncomfortably silent walk through and land on the back of the porch. They pull to a stop and Clarke hears a small gasp leave Anya.

It is only then that the anxiety that was threatening to explode inside of her releases.

They walk silently back around the house to the front and Clarke is surprised to see another woman in the yard.

"I hope you got that granite," Anya barks out. It's the only thing she's said after their initial hellos and a few questions about which room is which inside the house.

"Of course I did. I told you I was coming," the other woman responds.

"You're late."

"Well, I had to get the granite."

The newest addition seems sour and not at all happy about standing in the yard and looking at the run down house. Even so, she's one of the most stunning women Clarke has ever seen.

She reaches out a hand towards Clarke. Her face blank and professional. "Lexa Woods, I'm the contractor."

Her skin is calloused and her grip is firm when they shake. Her eyes hold Clarke's, seemingly sizing her up in an instant.

It sends a spark up Clarke's arm.

"I'm Clarke, this is Octavia. We just went through with your…  _sister?_ " She waits for the confirmation, gets one short nod. "But we'd be happy to walk through with you."

"No, no that's okay. I did a circuit of the exterior. I will look at her pictures and we'll discuss a plan for a quote."

"We don't need a plan, we're gonna do this project," Anya butts in, completely serious.

"An?"

"Yep. You're in luck ladies," she directs to Clarke and Octavia. "I know our reputation precedes us, but you're getting a friends and family discount."

"What, why? What's the catch?" Octavia doesn't hide the skepticism she's had on her face since Clarke admitted she got the house.

"No catch. We will draw up the paperwork. I am sure you'll want your lawyers to look over it."

Lexa doesn't say anything else and Clarke's eyes are drawn to her. Like her sister, her face reveals nothing about what could be roiling inside. She stands still and tall, her crisp flannel button-down tucked into dark jeans, dark brown leather boots complete the outfit.

Yes, this is what she was expecting. And holy fuck does it work for her.

"Um, okay. Send it over with a quote and we will take a look."

Anya extends her hand again and they shake. Lexa is next. Her eyes widen just the slightest degree when Clarke takes her hand.

Then they're gone, Anya to her fancy car and Lexa to a black truck with the Trikru logo on the side. A large slab of granite sticking out of the bed, wrapped with a heavy blanket to prevent scratches.

They don't exchange any words, simply share a look and then they're off.

"Okay...what the fuck was that?" Octavia muses.

And Clarke has no idea, but now she is infinitely curious.

 

Xx

 

"You went rogue," Lexa says, holding the door open for her sister as they go back inside their building.

"I did."

"I haven't even seen the inside!"

"You don't have to, trust me, Lex. This is everything we've talked about since we started."

"Anya- we both know you grossly underestimate how hard some of the actual  _physical_ labor is gonna be."

They walk quickly down the hallway to the door with their logo.

"I know, but Lex once you see the inside you'll understand."

"You have those big eyes. When you get those big eyes it's always a huge budget…"

"Which is why we are gonna do this at half our usual cost."

Lexa shakes her head, astounded and shocked. "No, no way we can do that. Not on this property, we owe it to them to do everything and not be worried about cost. "

"We can and we won't be."

"We don't have the funds or the time!"

"Lexa- we do."

"How are you gonna convince Raven to approve that price tag on a project this large? It's going to take  _months!"_

"How do you think?" Anya gives her a look.

"Oh gross," she grimaces. "There's no way that would even work, I don't care how good you think you are. Not that I even want to picture it."

"Have faith, little one. Have faith."

She pats Lexa on the shoulder as she passes and honestly, Lexa wants to gag.

"I don't know why I fucking ask. But I'm not going to be involved when you tell her, and I'd rather not have to deal with cleaning up that mess."

"What a turn of events from this morning, miss I don't mind making  _your_  girlfriend mad."

"That was before you said half price on the biggest job we've looked at in years."

"Well, don't worry kid. I plan to tell her with very,  _very_ little clothing on. She'll be too distracted to flip out."

"Yeah, which is why she'll flip out in the morning and come for me because  _you_  can never seem to get here early. Don't even get me started on how that works when you sleep together and practically live together and yet she gets here well before you."

Anya shrugs and continues to her large office at the end of the hall. It reflects every ounce of who she is as a person and Lexa has always loved it.

Her sister has impeccable taste. It's why this works.

They share the vision. They share the workload. But Anya puts the icing on the cake and she respects it so much.

And she knows Anya respects her side, too. Has looked in awe on some of the things Lexa has been able to build.

"Do you think they'll take it?" She sits and pulls a navy blue pillow on her lap, playing with the corner and earning a look from her sister behind the desk. Suddenly nervous that this opportunity will somehow slip through her fingers.

"Yeah, they're not idiots." Anya rolls her eyes and opens the laptop that sits on the desk.

"Anya…"

"I know, Lex. That's why I said we'd do it no matter what and I mean it. This is gonna be a dream one. If we do this right..."

Lexa nods, already fully knowing it'll be one of her favorite projects no matter how much work it is and how much they have to gut. Just standing in the yard and looking at the big old house from the outside was enough to tug at Lexa's heart.

And Clarke…

She can't. Has to ignore the feeling that struck her when they shook hands. Has to forget how fucking blue her eyes are. Has to push away the rasp that tinged her words.

Nope.

Not gonna go there. Not with her somehow impossibly cute yet devilishly hot girlfriend standing next to her.

The house though, the house she can't wait to get her hands on.

 

Xx

 

"Clarke,  _seriously,_  are you sure about this?"

Clarke sighs loud enough for even the dead to hear. "Octavia, when are you going to stop asking me that. Yes, I'm fucking sure. The contract was legit, I had  _two_  lawyers look at it. I'm fucking doing it, I love their work and the sooner we get started the sooner I can fucking  _live in it_.

Octavia crosses her arms and stares Clarke down. "Alright, fine. But if shit goes south…"

"Fuck off! Thanks for the support, you ass." She tosses a roll of gauze at Octavia. "Are you going to help or not? Because these clinic shelves don't stock themselves and I have an appointment with a very sick penguin in half an hour."

"No, that's all you. Indra is already pissed at me from this morning, so I'm not about to be late for the elementary group that's coming through the reptile house for a learning demonstration."

"Gonna pull out the Boa?"

"Duh! That's the best part." Octavia hops off the exam table and readjusts her zoo issue polo. The deep forest green looks amazing on her and Clarke has always been a little bit jealous.

"Hey- how is Ned doing? Is he taking his meds alright?"

"Like a damn champ. That fucking tortoise will outlive us all."

"He's already eighty, so that's probably a safe bet."

"Yeah, the grumpy fuck." She looks at her watch. "Fuck, alright see ya. Thanks for lunch."

The door the clinic swings shut with a loud thwap before Clarke can even call out her goodbye. She sighs and goes back to the box of gauze. She hasn't been able to stop thinking about the meeting she has with the Trikru team this evening. The second walk through, the discussion on plans and first steps.

She wonders if Octavia will show up or not. Regardless, she can't wait to get there. She feels fluttery all over and tells herself it's the excitement of all of it and not the prospect of seeing the contracting genius again.

Her grip still a ghost on Clarke's hand.

She pulls her mind out of daydreams and works through the stock. Before she knows it, her beeper chirps with the reminder and she's off to the ICU to check on Dave the penguin.

 

Xx

 

Clarke pulls into the long winding driveway that leads up to the house, feeling nervous and slightly sweaty. It has nothing to do with her long day, or her setback with Dave, or the fact that she's still in her work outfit because she didn't have time to change because  _Dave_.

Mostly she's excited about the prospects. Right now everything is a dream, an idea, but after this meeting, things will become more real. Solid.

Actual.

After this meeting things will be looked at, knocked down, torn out, purchased.

It all starts here.

And yep, her stomach flips again.

There's a Trikru truck already in the drive and Anya's fancy sedan. Three people stand in the yard pointing at the roof and talking. Lexa is there, arms crossed behind her back and staring up at where Anya is pointing. She's sandwiched between her sister and a giant of a man.

His muscles have muscles.

They turn when they hear Clarke's Jeep roll up. She turns it off and hops out, steeling herself for what's to come and hoping,  _seriously hoping_  she doesn't smell like fish after checking everything in the back of the penguin exhibit for clues as to what happened with Dave for longer than she wanted.

Anya is the first to greet her with a genial smile. She slides her sunglasses off and sweeps an arm out, introducing the muscle man as Lincoln, her cousin. Lexa's eyes flit over to her quickly, study the logo on her chest and flit away.

She nods her head in a quick hello and turns her attention back to the roof.

"Polis Zoo?" Lincoln asks, his curiosity evident on his face. He has a warm smile that belies his giant stature. Clarke is instantly at ease in his presence.

"Yep. I'm the head vet there." She smiles back, feels Lexa's eyes on her again.

"Shall we get started or is Octavia coming?" Anya cuts through, pulls her attention.

"No, she's working late. It's just me tonight." Clarke nudges her head to the porch. "Lincoln, are you another contractor?"

"I'm the brawn," he laughs. Anya rolls her eyes and Clarke starts laughing with him.

"Ignore him. Yes, he's one of the contractors. He basically does all the plumbing, too. But, don't get him started on that because it brings up a bevy of dirty jokes we don't have time for."

"Yeah, all from  _you,"_ Lincoln retorts, earning another eye roll from Anya. "Plus, it's definitely not as cool as working at the zoo."

"Charming, too," she shoots over her shoulder at the group while she unlocks the door and ushers them inside.

Lexa eyes her as she walks by. Still hasn't said a word.

Her eyes go wide when she walks across the threshold and gets her first look at the interior. Clarke feels herself smiling at the reaction. Waiting for Lexa to look at her.

When she finally does, Clarke is not disappointed. She can see the excitement brimming there, can feel it.

"Lexa, you've gotta look at this back room here. I  _cannot_ stop thinking about it," Anya calls and Lexa slides her eyes away from Clarke's, following dutifully. Clarke can hear the gasp that leaves her full lips even from rooms away.

Lincoln smiles again and Clarke seriously swoons a little.

"She's a design nerd. I know I shouldn't ruin the mystique but my cousin lives for this shit."

"Which one?"

"Lexa," he says softly, walking away. "Let me see what all the fuss is about- oh,  _wow_."

There's a burst of pride that surges through Clarke at that. At the fact that the instincts that drew her to make this reckless purchase were right.

Validated by three people who do this for a living.

"Clarke, let's start here. Come on with your ideas." Anya sneaks through and waves her over. "We only have light for a little while and we need to get started."

"Yep!"

She practically hops into the room, ready to get to work.

 

Xx

 

"Anya…"

"I know, Lexa. I told you."

"Fuck,  _fuck_ , I'm not gonna be able to sleep. I have so many ideas!"

Anya laughs, the streetlights playing on her face in the car as she drives Lexa home from the meeting. They stayed too late, so late the light went away, leading them to huddle around the truck with the headlights on talking about plans.

Clarke was the first one to start yawning, apologizing for herself, but she keeps early hours.

Lexa felt that stirring inside at it. Shoved it back down.

"Kid, I fucking told you." Anya slams her palm on the steering wheel. "You're welcome for negotiating that with Raven by the way."

"Ew."

She laughs again and punches Lexa's shoulder. "Listen, just because you haven't felt the sweet touch of a woman in fucking ages, doesn't mean we all suffer that fate."

"Okay, don't be rude."

"How long has it been since Costia?"

"Anya-" Lexa warns.

"I mean it? I know you haven't gone out and just had some one night stands because  _good god_  Lexa that is  _so_ not your brand. So, how long has it been?"

"I will have you know, for the record, that I did have a one night stand and it was terrible. Worst sex of my life. So, not doing that again."

"You did? You've been holding out on me!"

"Yes. Have you met you?"

"Holy shit, kid."

"Please stop calling me kid," she grumbles. "And can we change the subject? I was so excited about this project and now you're making me think about my pathetic love life."

"So you'll admit it's pathetic."

Lexa just grumbles again.

"How long?"

"We broke up ten months ago. I made my mistake a few months after that."

"Shit. You have  _got_ to get laid, sis. It's throwing you off. I can tell you haven't been laid. You reek with it. It's sad."

Lexa stifles a retort. Clenches her jaw and looks out the window.

"Clarke is pretty."

"You met Octavia."

"Yeah, so?"

"Anya? Really? I'm not about to be a homewrecker."

"I don't think that's what that is. She was looking at you."

"That doesn't mean anything. Can we go back to the whole knocking down that wall and opening up the kitchen? Because I want to grab the sledgehammer and go at it now."

"Of course you do, that's how you get your sexual frustration out."

"Ugh, seriously sometimes I hate you."

"I know," Anya smiles and pulls into Lexa's driveway. "Just… think about it?"

"About the wall, absolutely. About the other thing? Not a chance."

 

Xx

 

Lexa doesn't sleep. Not really. Every time she starts to drift off, another idea hits her and she's up, throwing on the light on her bedside table and grabbing her sketchpad off the bed.

That old fucking farmhouse has the best bones she's seen. There's not much they even have to do with the layout. Clarke was right, the foundation is solid and the wrap around porch was enough to have Lexa's attention for years.

It's… it's the most exciting project she's been on in a long time.

She loves her job. Loves working with her hands and creating. Loves tearing things down and making them  _better_. But this… this is exhilarating.

Clarke has given them a blank slate. Has requested the only thing that stays the same is that porch and the big room in the back.

Everything else is up for grabs.

Lexa has never been given free rein like this before. The people of Polis are a demanding group, usually so sure of what they want and expect from her and the team.

But Clarke, Clarke is different.

Lexa shakes her head and focuses on what her hand is drawing. She can't be thinking about Clarke at all, but especially not while she's in bed.

She draws but her brain moves with so many questions. How did she get hired at the zoo, what was the training like, what's her favorite animal to work with, how soft is a tiger's fur?

Fuck, no.

In her mind and on the paper in front of her, she opens up the kitchen wall, not thinking about how blue Clarke's eyes will look in the soft morning light filtering in from the east facing windows.

Nope, not at all.

 

Xx

 

"Griffin, come in." The walkie-talkie on her desk crackles to life. Clarke swallows the scalding sip of coffee she had just started to take, willing it to wake her up.

She'd been at the house too long last night, too excited to fall asleep right away. Thinking of the possibility again.

Thinking about the hot contractor who barely spoke all night.

She's… intrigued.

"Yeah, what's up Wells?" She speaks into the walkie, readjusting her legs on the desk in front of her.

"Elephants are testy today. I think something's up."

"There's a big storm coming in, could be that. Keep an eye on it and let me know if they don't calm down or if they get worse in a couple hours."

"Roger that," he says in all seriousness.

"You are a massive dork, Wells." She tries another sip of the coffee, still way too hot.

"Yeah, I know."

She sets the walkie down and stretches. The charts in front of her need to get done, but it's her least favorite part of the job. It's so… mundane.

For someone that works at a zoo, she didn't think mundane would ever be part of her routine.

But here she is. Scheduling a check in on Dave. A routine follow up on the pregnant lion. Checking with the keeper on a tiger with a toothache. And one of the wolves has given up eating his regular dinner.

Fucking  _carnivores_.

And yet, she can't do any of the fun stuff until the paperwork is finished.

Her phone rings on the desk, Trikru's offices. A thrill goes through her as she answers.

"Hello?"

"Clarke, listen, can we meet up again tonight? I've had a major brainstorm and I'm gonna draw up a few mockups for you."

Anya sounds more excited than Clarke would have ever believed. She laughs.

"Yes, we can. Although I may be running late. I have a staff meeting this afternoon and those tend to run long, only because of the odd nature of the job."

"Of course, of course. I'll meet you at the house."

"I'll get you guys a set of keys made this weekend."

"No worries. Alright, I have to talk to Lex- see you later." She hangs up abruptly and Clarke laughs again.

Wells' voice starts again from the walkie-talkie. "Griffin, I think you better come down and take a look at these guys…"

"Alright, I'm on my way." And well, the paperwork is just gonna have to wait.

 

Xx

 

Lexa bounces on her toes as she stares up at the house from the back lawn. There's a balcony that hangs off the master bedroom and looks out over the acreage.

Lexa is jealous of it.

Of Clarke spending her time out there with morning coffee on her days off.

Or in the evenings while the sun sets and dusk falls over them.

And, shit.

A car starts up the drive and she shakes her head, pulling her game face back on and circling back around.

It's Clarke.

She was expecting Anya, thought Clarke would be running late.

Definitely not prepared to be alone with her.

"Hi," Clarke is cheery as she jumps out of her Jeep and dusts her hands on her jeans. She's not in the zoo polo today, but a light blue t-shirt that looks like it's made from the softest material Lexa can imagine.

"Hello, Clarke."

"No Anya?"

"She'll be here. I should let you know now, Anya is punctual about eighty-five percent of the time…"

"Ah," Clarke nods. "Better than me, so I guess I can't hold it against her."

There's something in her smile.

"Octavia?"

"I'm not sure if she's coming over tonight."

Clarke heads to the crooked stairs and jingles her keys. "Wanna go in?"

"Yes."

Clarke opens the door and they both walk in. Lexa can't get over the entryway. How it's open and inviting from the first step inside the house.

"Anya said you had plans to share with me?"

"We do, I don't have the mock ups with me but I can tell you my thoughts?"

She slides her eyes over to find Clarke.

"I would love to hear them," she says with a warm smile.

"Okay, let's start with the kitchen." Her boots sound heavy on the old wood. She knocks on the wall she wants to take out as they pass by it. "This, I want it gone."

"Yeah?" Clarke looks excited.

She nods, swallows the frog in her throat at the way that husky voice perked right up. "Yeah. I have a few sketches in the truck."

"No need, I trust you."

She looks at Clarke, completely bewildered by her casual ease. "You don't even know me."

Clarke shrugs, "Let's do it."

"Alright."

Clarke smiles again and Lexa's heart skips a beat. She wills it to stop.

Dropping dead at the feet of this woman would be more agreeable to this crush grabbing hold any stronger.

That's all it is. A crush.

Temporary.

She gets an idea then. She would never with anyone else, any other property. But fuck it.

She walks out of the house and grabs the goggles and sledgehammer out of the back of the truck. When she walks back, Clarke is confused in the doorway.

She holds the goggles out when she steps back inside. "Put these on."

"Lexa?"

"Just… come on." She brushes by Clarke and signals her to follow. Clarke slides the goggles on and yes, Lexa would rather drop dead.

"Here," she offers, giving Clarke the sledgehammer. "Take the first swing, do the honors."

"Really?" Clarke's smile is so big and wonderful.

"Yes," Lexa nods.

It's stupid. Silly. But something crawls inside of her saying it's not. Asking her to trust this.

"Right here," she points out a big knot in the wood. Easy for Clarke to swing and hit.

She does, sending another excited smile over her shoulder to Lexa. Picking the hammer up tentatively before bringing it down against the wood with a squeal.

The resounding crunch of wood and wall is even more fulfilling than ever before, and she's not the one swinging the hammer.

And fuck if she's not in trouble. She just signed on for months of working in close proximity with this whatever this is.

Months.

 

Xx

 

Anya and Lincoln show up after Clarke has had a few swings at the wall, tiring herself out. They laugh and Anya and Lexa share a look. A droll, "really? You couldn't wait?"

It doesn't even seem to bother Lexa. She shrugs and there's still a smile alive in her eyes.

She doesn't even want to know what Lexa's muscles must look like under her long sleeves- her own arms are screaming after only four swings.

She can only imagine that they're carved out of marble and wonderful. It sends a shiver down her spine.

Her mind lingers on how Lexa would look with that hammer. Pulling it up and bringing it down with precision. Focus tight on her face and whole body engaged.

She's broken out of the daydream when Octavia bounds up the stairs and inside. Swinging an arm around her waist in greeting and squeezing. It's only friendly and how they've always been but...

Clarke doesn't miss the way Lexa seems to stiffen.

How she had become quieter even when her sister appeared.

How now she is a completely different person.

They go through the mockups in a very serious way, and Clarke loves all of it. Has no comments or concerns beyond when they start.

Before they leave, Octavia looks at Lexa and asks if she can try a few swings at the wall.

She receives a very clipped, "No, we shouldn't have even done that."

The response seems so different than how she was with Clarke. It throws her. When they depart, Lexa offers a perfunctory "Bye," with one short dip of her head.

And, honestly, Clarke hates it. Unsure of why.

Anya offers a better close, promises to keep her up to date. Gets ready to pull their team together.

"First steps- we gut everything in there we don't want. Then you and I head out and pick up some of the big pieces. Countertops. Sinks. All that shit that makes it a home. I have a few ideas already, so what I'll do is pick out choices and you decide from there, sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds great!"

"What do you do if we don't like any of it?" Octavia chirps next to her. Always on the defensive. Always asking hard questions.

"She will  _probably_  have a harder time picking from my choices but- if she doesn't we will walk through and talk things over and pick again." Anya shrugs, though her eyes are studying Octavia and there's a poke of hardness behind her eyes.

"O, you can back down now." Clarke shoots her a warning look before turning back to Anya. "When are you starting to tear down?"

"I'd like to get started as soon as possible, but that's Lexa's arena." She looks off to where Lexa and Lincoln had parked their truck before they left in a weird hurry. "We'll let you know."

"Okay, thanks, Anya," Clarke offers warmly. Excited to officially begin.

When Anya pulls smoothly out of the long driveway, Clarke rounds on Octavia. "Dude, what the fuck? You have  _got_  to chill! I'm not a doormat."

"Ugh, I know. Sorry," she throws her hands up. "I just- I got thrown okay? And I really wanted to use that sledgehammer."

Clarke laughs at her scowl, "I know. It was  _awesome!_ "

 

Xx

 

The internal structures put up no resistance to coming down. Lexa didn't think they would, given the state of the old house when she first surveyed it, but she is still pleasantly surprised.

The teardown and removal of some of the big walls and old wood goes smoothly, the crew gets in and out quickly. It only takes a few days to remove the junk and throw it in the two large dumpsters they've placed on the lawn.

And those fill up quickly.

She can hear two of the guys up on the roof and that seems to slide off with ease, falling past the big windows and onto the lawn. They'll have to run through the area with their sweepers and metal detectors for a  _long_ time to make sure all these nails and screws are gone.

At the very least, Lexa is happy to be rid of the hard hat, now that all of the big shit is out of the way.

Clarke and Octavia had stopped by the first day they began work. Both of them in zoo polos and work boots. Both of them excited.

Lexa didn't miss the way Clarke's eyes landed on her toolbelt. Or her short sleeves. Or the orange hard hat on top of her head. Or the peek of her tattoo that can be seen.

She didn't miss it but she shoved it away from her like a burning branch and politely answered questions as quickly as possible, more worried about two civilians in her workspace while shit was literally flying around.

She definitely forgot how wonderfully geeky Clarke looked in her own hard hat.

Definitely.

Octavia seemed more concerned with wandering around than her own safety and it prickled at Lexa. She only felt calm when Lincoln pulled the other girl aside and into easy conversation, leading her out of the way of debris.

She didn't miss his smile. Or the way his body leaned toward hers. Or the way Octavia noticed and got closer, too.

And how Clarke didn't even seem to care.

It was odd and… nope. Not going there.

Since then, Clarke has not stopped by. Octavia has made a few more check-ins, asking questions and reporting back to Clarke.

She always has a big smile for Lincoln and barely any softness for Lexa and honestly, Lexa feels the same. If she is more comfortable talking to Linc, then so be it. It leaves Lexa out of the mix of whatever may be going on.

 

Xx

 

"Hey, do you know if Clarke is planning on stopping by anytime soon? I have questions about some of the existing woodwork in the house." Lexa waltzes into Anya's office. It's been a long, brutal day. She was happy to see Anya's light still on.

"You're sweating on my couch," Anya reprimands, still typing something hastily. Her keyboard groaning in protest.

"Answer the question and I'll leave." Lexa glares at her, making it a point to sink even further into the couch.

It's just so  _damn_ comfortable.

"Do you want me to tell you how many times Raven and I have fucked on that, or would you like to stay in blissful ignorance?"

Lexa knows she wants a reaction but doesn't give it to her. She's too exhausted.

"Every surface in your house probably wouldn't meet any CDC codes so, fuck if I care."

Anya's laptop makes a  _woosh_  noise and she spins her chair to face Lexa. Her face has softened a little, she's always been able to read her sister.

"Are you alright, kid?"

"Long, long day. Tommy called out, so extra stuff to do."

"When would you like me to tease you about Clarke? Now or after you've had a good night of sleep?"

Lexa holds up her middle finger as her head turns more into the plush cushion.

"You're in luck, your girlfriend is actually meeting Raven and me at the property in," she pauses and looks at her watch, "thirty."

Lexa perks up at that. Tries not to show it but Anya is as fine-tuned to her as ever.

Her heart flutters in her chest.

She wasn't expecting to see Clarke  _tonight_ , but they need these questions answered.

She groans a little and pushes up off the couch.

"You and I both know I'm not a homewrecker."

"And I told you before, there's no way she and Octavia are together. That girl has  _eyes_  for our little Linc-y Loo."

"You've noticed that, too?"

"Oh yeah, girl is drooling."

"I think you're nuts. She only does that when Clarke isn't around. It bugs me."

"Lex-"

"No, shut up. I don't want to hear this again. But I am gonna go wash my face. I'll meet you over there."

The look on Anya's face is unreadable. It settles on Lexa and follows her out the door.

Whatever Octavia is doing,  _whoever_  she is doing, is none of her business.

And yet, it eats at her.

No one deserves to be played.

"Don't worry, she looks like the type that enjoys the smell of physical labor. Plus, she works near animal shit all day so, you'll probably smell like a bouquet of roses to her."

"You missed your calling as a poet, An." Lexa leaves without another word, filling her water bottle with some cold water from the fridge and splashing her face in the bathroom. It's all she can do, really. Besides fix her hair and hope she doesn't smell as rank as she feels.

She tells herself it's merely because she wants to look professional. Quiets down that other part of her that rails against her chest.

 

Xx

 

Clarke is already waiting in the driveway when a truck pulls up. It's not Anya's sedan or the Trikru truck so she assumes it's Raven.

Except Lexa climbs out. Lanky and lean. She fidgets a bit before joining Clarke by the car.

"Hey- sorry I'm crashing your meeting." And god she looks so nervous, Clarke swoons just a little.

"No,  _I'm_  sorry because I only brought three coffees… here, take mine." She pulls a cup from the holder and tries to offer it but Lexa shakes her head.

"I'm okay. Thank you, though." A soft smile sits on her face for an instant before it's gone. "I don't have caffeine after six, keeps me up all night."

Clarke nods, tucks that smile away somewhere safe. Sips at the cup as her eyes study Lexa. She looks tired and droopy. Sweaty and like someone who had a tough day.

Clarke lets her eyes linger on the muscles she can see on Lexa's forearms. The hint of bicep, and the black ink embedded in the skin that teases her. The shirt that rests against her flat stomach.

"Yeah, I don't seem to have that problem. I could drink this and fall asleep a minute later. Which, kind of sucks because it defeats the purpose." She shrugs and Lexa's eyes slide up from where they were studying her waist.

Seems they both needed a minute to appraise. Clarke preens a bit, a wave of warmth pulls her under. She tries to pull herself together, but Lexa's eyes are wonderfully green in this light.

She sips again and tries to distract herself from dirty, dirty, thoughts. Like getting Lexa to smile again by shoving her against the Jeep and working her mouth on the long column of neck that haunts her dreams.

Instead, she clears her throat. "You guys have gotten a lot done! I can't even believe it- I hardly recognize the place."

Lexa's lips tilt up and there's a hint of blush on her cheeks. At least, Clarke hopes it is and not a trick of the fading light.

"We have. Has Octavia not kept you apprised of our progress?"

"Oh- pfft. I don't think she's really paying attention. She's just checking in because I can't. This isn't really her thing."

"Ah," Lexa shifts. Tucks her hands on her pockets. "Wanna walk through while we wait?"

"Sounds good," Clarke offers cheerily. A genuine smile on her face as she gestures for Lexa to lead the way.

They start at the exterior. The roof is being patched and replaced. The old crooked stairs are gone, now a couple of cinder blocks act in their stead. The hinges on the front door have been fixed, so it doesn't stick anymore.

Lexa bumps her shoulder against it and opens it for Clarke, looking at home in the space.

That settles nicely in her belly, waking her up more than the coffee.

Lexa flicks on the large work lights that exist in the space, and it becomes supernaturally bright. Clarke hopes Lexa can't see the bags under her eyes or the bruises on her arm from wrestling with Dave this week.

"Holy shit…" It looks like a completely new house already. Clarke spins around in the main hallway and notices the walls that are gone. The beams that have disappeared. The railings and molding that have been removed.

She finally looks at Lexa again and there's another smile there. Bigger than before and beautiful in this light. Open. For her.

There's a moment, right then, where everything feels real and possible.

Lexa's eyes get wide, focus on Clarke's face and dip to her mouth.

Clarke can feel that look. It's tangible.

It pulls her in like a homing beacon.

She steps closer. Her hand rests on Lexa's bare forearm. Goosebumps rising on the skin just under her touch.

Those eyes watching her.

Clarke's flit to full lips. Beautiful, wonderful, lips. She aches to know how they feel. If they're as soft and welcoming as they look.

Inches in.

The space between their mouths almost nonexistent.

She feels Lexa's nose graze her cheek, inhales a small gasp, her stomach flip-flopping and her blood racing through her ears.

And then Lexa jumps away, skittish and frightened. Clarke is confused until she hears Anya talking to someone on the porch, their loud footsteps in the open space.

Her heart is racing and her head is cloudy. She looks up at Lexa and locks onto that gaze. In that instant, she looks torn. Completely and utterly torn.

She clears her throat and steps back. With that one step away from Clarke's body, Clarke's lips, Lexa has already buttoned herself back up.

But her eyes are still dark and deep. "We're in the back," she says, pulling her attention away from Clarke.

"Lexa?"

It's a voice Clarke doesn't know. She takes a staggering breath and screws on a smile, trying not to live in that chasm of disappointment that opened when their lips did not meet.

"That's me. I have some questions for Clarke, I'm showing her what we've done so far."

Anya strides into the room with a shorter woman on her heels.

The first thing that strikes Clarke is that she's fucking gorgeous. She wonders if otherworldly hotness is actually a prerequisite of Trikru employment.

"Clarke, you finally made it back!" Anya picks up one of the coffees resting on a random workbench. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way. This is Raven Reyes. Accountant extraordinaire and electrical wizard."

Raven holds out her hand and shakes it politely. Her smile is friendly and Clarke likes her instantly. "I handle the money and the lights, two things you don't want to fuck with. I also handle her, but she likes to leave that part out."

Clarke laughs and Lexa steps back even more, studying the space instead of Clarke.

"Wow, that's… impressive."

"Some of us get bored in college and decide to double major. Who says electrical engineering and accounting don't go together?"

"Uh-" Clarke laughs, already liking how easy Raven fits in. How she unapologetically is herself. It's refreshing.

Lexa finally joins the group, standing next to Clarke. Every inch of her body realizes it and reaches out for her. It's a screaming war inside of her skin.

"Lex- did you ask Clarke about the woodwork? How far did you get?" Anya asks, her eyes are glued to Lexa's face.

Clarke stupidly hopes she can't read her sister that well. Stupidly hopes because she hasn't known Anya very long and already knows that not to be the case.

Lexa still looks a little  _too_  stiff.

"Sorry, we're late, by the way," Raven interjects. "This one was putting the finishing touches on a model for you, Clarke."

"Oh, let me see!"

"Wait," Lexa finally speaks up. The sound of her voice sends a shiver down Clarke's spine. She is still trying to shake the lust off herself, but it's just not going away. "Let me talk about the wood while you get that up. Then I can get out of here."

She is making it a point to look at Anya when Clarke turns her head to study her. Not at all ready for her to disappear.

Clarke hasn't been able to stop thinking about her for weeks. And now that she's finally here to see the changes, and here to almost kiss the impossibly guarded woman next to her, she is not eager for her to leave.

"You can't stay?" she asks quietly before she thinks better of it.

Lexa's eyes find hers and there's still something alive and sparking in them. She shakes her head gently. "It's been a long day and I have an early start in the morning."

It's a quiet let down.

Anya and Raven look at the scene with an odd amount of interest. Anya starts fidgeting in her bag for the computer and Lexa ushers Clarke into the hallway.

"You have original Versailles parquet floors through this back room, the whole long hallway and right to the door of the kitchen. I'd like to see if we can salvage them. I know they look really, really bad right now, but they were part of the house when it was built."

Clarke takes a good look at the floors, dirty and not looking at all like anything special, and then back up to Lexa's face. She noticed the way Lexa's voice got higher and remembers the words Lincoln said the first day they met.

Lexa is a design nerd.

Clarke studies the floors, Lexa's body language, and nods. "Okay. Keep 'em. Do what you have to."

"Yeah?" That hint of a smile is back, and if Clarke wanted to kiss her before, she aches with it now.

"Yeah. We can talk to your money guy," she tilts her head to where Raven and Anya talk in the other room.

It breaks Lexa out of whatever trance she was in, because in a second she's got her hands behind her back and is walking into another room.

All business again.

"We also need to talk about the crown molding and the mantle around the fireplaces. They fit in with Anya's design schemes, if you want to keep them. We'll have to do some hard refinishing on the areas that had mold and water damage."

Clarke's head spins not only with Lexa's abrupt shift but with the information coming at her. It's… she hasn't had time to sit and think about any of this even though it's all been going on without her.

She nods, "Let's take a look at Anya's mockups."

"Clarke, I-" Lexa starts and stops. Her eyes flitting to the door.

"Right, okay. I'll let them know."

That hope in her deflates in a second. She can't explain what it is that wants Lexa to stay. What draws her to Lexa, wants to be in her orbit.

She can't explain it, she just likes it.

Lexa's eyes dip to her lips again and Clarke can see it all right there on her face.

That  _pull._

But she backs away slowly down the hall and calls out a goodbye as she disappears out the door.

 

Xx

 

Lexa doesn't know how she makes it home. Goes through the motions of grabbing her mail, feeding Fiona and calming her crazy mews, jumping in the shower and washing up.

She studies her face in the mirror as she braids her wet hair back. Unsure of the person who looks back out at her.

Clarke almost kissed her tonight.

She almost let her.

Would have fallen into it for one perfect, upending moment.

And then everything would have been ruined.

She can't risk it. Not this job. Not her integrity.

Fiona purrs and rubs up against her bare leg and she bends down and scoops her up, hoisting her against her shoulder and feeling the calming vibration. It's soothing and she's tired again in an instant. The warm water on her sore muscles and the warm affection from her cat getting her ready for sleep.

She passes out after five minutes in bed, only just remembering to switch off the light and turn on the alarm. Softly stroking the pretty calico bundle on her hip.

She vows to herself not to let her guard down like that again.

Her resolve is tested as soon as she pulls up to the property in the morning. Clarke is there with a box of coffee and a couple boxes of donuts for the crew. A warm smile on her face as she talks to Lincoln and Ryder. She brushes her hand on Lincoln's arm and Lexa feels the scowl settle into her own features.

She pulls her sunglasses back down and hops out of the truck, sauntering over to the table.

"Mornin' Lex," Lincoln greets.

Clarke spins around and the smile on her face almost knocks Lexa out.

Her hands get sweaty and her stomach jumps.

"Lexa." And fuck, the way her name rolls off Clarke's tongue is a slice of heaven.

"Lincoln, Clarke. You're here early and I see you brought us some treats today. Trying to bribe my guys?"

What the fuck is she doing? Why is she  _flirting?_

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll never know." Clarke shrugs and sends her a blinding smile. Feigning innocence. Her eyes land on the toolbelt Lexa is holding at her side. Drift over her waist.

She is not as savvy with her ogling as she thinks she is.

Lincoln laughs and Lexa is glad for the sunglasses hiding her eyes. Eyes which haven't stopped mapping Clarke's face.

She laughs prettily and Lexa's knees wobble.

Something on her person chirps and she reaches in her pocket and pulls out an old school beeper. Lexa smirks, schooling her features before Clarke notices.

"I hate to eat and run, but," she reaches in the box and pulls out a frosted ring with sprinkles. "I gotta go poke around in the mouth of a very grumpy tiger."

She bites into the donut and it takes a moment for Lexa to catch up. Her eyes and thoughts entirely focused on Clarke's mouth. Her lips.

It hits her after a long few seconds of agony.

"A tiger?" She gapes.

"Yep. My old buddy has an oral abscess. Gotta patch him up. And that's all before I check on my pregnant lion. It's gonna be quite a day!"

"How? What?" Lexa laughs. Actually laughs.

"I can't reveal my secrets, Woods." She pulls her own sunglasses down and raises the donut in salute. "See you around, guys. Enjoy the sugar high."

And she's gone, just like that. Off to help a big cat with a tiny tooth.

It doesn't get any easier for Lexa as the day goes on.

As much as she tries to focus she can't stop replaying the scene from the night before. When Clarke had gotten close, so close, and brushed a soft hand on her arm and had leaned in  _just_  right.

She can't. She can't be thinking about this. She can't be wondering how Clarke helps a tiger with his mouth. Or how far along the lion is. Or what else her day to day life could include. And how, quite possibly, she just met someone with one of the most interesting jobs in the world.

The crew bears the brunt of her mood.

Of the confusion and frustration that create the perfect storm in her head.

Lincoln sends her more than one look telling her to calm down, but the snapping and the barking is still going strong into the afternoon.

She isolates herself, works on the details.

Hides until a car barrels up the drive again and Octavia bounds out, heading straight for Lincoln with a smile.

And just, what the fuck.

 

Xx

 

"Alright, big guy. This should help. Before you know it, you'll be back to gnawing on those big old bones again." Clarke runs a hand over Lenny's head as he sleeps in his drugged stupor. Trying to calm his spirit, soothe the aches.

She's been doing this for a long time, but she'll never get over it. She is still in awe. Every single day.

His large paw sits on the table and faces her. Bigger than her whole head. His mouth is so large and so powerful, and yet it hangs open right now. Slack-jawed and bleeding from her work. His fur is coarse but soft. So soft and unique under her fingertips.

She fucking loves this so much. Her job and these animals. Is always excited to go to work. To respect and care for the wildlife within her realm.

They push more pain meds and clean up his mouth as best they can before they move him onto the roller and get him in the recovery area. He will have to stay here for a few days so they can check on his mouth before they release him back to the exhibit. He'll be grumpy, but hopefully less grumpy than when he had a gaping hole in his jaw.

Octavia finds her in the back of the clinic, finishing up her notes on the procedure and making sure Lenny's chart is updated for the night crew.

"Have fun with your Lincoln fix?"

Octavia slams into a chair and props her legs up on the desk, groaning. "He's just so fucking hot."

"He is. Did I tell you I met Raven last night? I think it might actually be a requirement to be model hot to get hired there."

"God, it's annoying."

"You're telling me…"

Clarke gets warm and flushed remembering what happened before she met Raven, hopes Octavia doesn't notice.

"Yeah, too bad being nice isn't a requirement. I don't know what crawled up the ice queen's butt, but she has  _got_  to lay off."

"The ice queen? Anya?" Clarke looks up at her, confused and distracted.

"No, Lexa."

"What do you mean Lexa? She's great."

"No, she's not. That's your pussy talking. Go feed it something else and you'll see."

"Octavia," Clarke snaps. She gestures around the clinic, her  _workspace_. Octavia shrugs in half-hearted apology.

"Why are you surprised by this? She's kind of the worst. I don't know how she's allowed to go out and interact with the clients. She's barely said five words to me since they started. All she does is glare at me like I'm about to blow up a village or something. And when she  _does_  have to talk to me, it's all rude and attitude."

Clarke just stares at her, this picture of Lexa not at all aligned with anything she knows about the other woman or has observed. Sure, she's quiet and professional, and yes she has definitely shifted and become more serious when other people are around and they're no longer alone.

But she's never been anything but kind and patient around Clarke.

With Clarke.

Something buzzing and brewing between them whenever they're together, no matter how short the interaction. Since that first day, that first touch of hands as they shook in greeting.

Clarke hasn't been able to stop thinking about her.

She's even worked a few smiles out of her.

Almost kissed her.

If she closes her eyes, she can still see that look on Lexa's face. It's burned into her retinas, just like her open mouth, waiting for Clarke's.

She shakes her head and plays it off.

"I think you're reading into it, O. She's probably just annoyed you seem to spend more time there trying to mount Lincoln than here doing your job. Plus," she reaches over and shoves Octavia's boots off the desk. "You're keeping them from  _their_ jobs… you know, fixing up my house so I can live in it and get out of your fucking spare bedroom."

"No, Clarke. I'm definitely  _not_ reading into it. But I do definitely need you out of my spare bedroom because once I get Lincoln to come home with me, I will not be held responsible for anything that might keep you up at night."

"Gross."

"You know you're jealous." She stands and shakes her ass, giving it a hard slap as she leaves the clinic.

Octavia, the storm that blows in and the storm that blows out, at her own will.

"Griffin, come in."

Clarke picks up the walkie-talkie. "Yeah, Wells."

"Kala is gonna go any day. She's gotta be isolated in her area and we need to pull the big dude out."

"Roger that," she checks the clock. "It's almost time for the afternoon feeding, we'll do it then."

"Sounds good. How's Lenny?"

"Oh, he's peachy. Still asleep. I feel bad for Harper, she's gonna have a dramatic cat on her hands."

"Harper loves that guy."

"She does."

"Wanna grab a drink after work?"

"Yeah, that sounds good Wells. I'll be down in a bit to help you move him into the other habitat."

 

Xx

 

The next few weeks pass slowly.

Lexa only notices because she perks up every time someone comes to check on the house and deflates when she notices that more often than not it's Octavia.

Which shouldn't surprise her. Clarke has an important job and a lot of responsibilities, she can't be dropping by all the time to come and chat at the house. And it's better this way. She's almost convinced herself if she doesn't see Clarke regularly, this inappropriate crush will work itself out of her system.

So when Octavia is here checking on progress to report back, she stays out of the way.

Raven is there looking at the specs for running better wires when Octavia pulls up and must notice the way Lexa's jaw clenches because she cracks an inappropriate joke then gets annoyed when Lexa doesn't laugh.

"Wow, you two are so similar sometimes it's strange. Like, just… fucking weird."

"What?" Lexa snaps.

"Jesus, Lex. What's got your panties in a bunch? I'm making a joke about you and Anya but fuck that." She sets her tools down and walks out of the house, out to the yard where they've set up the beverage station.

Lexa watches from the window, notices how friendly Octavia is with Raven. It just pisses her off more.

Heavy footsteps come up behind her and she can tell just from the gait it's Lincoln. He stands close and watches. Waving when Octavia sees him.

"You like her," Lexa says.

"And you don't."

They both let the conversation stop for a second.

"Let's go get lunch, no, come on," he argues when she starts shaking her head to say no. "I'm buying. We need a change of scenery for a little bit."

"Fine. But we're going to that deli across town that has the homemade pickles."

"Anything you want, Lex."

Lincoln waits until they've each made it through half of their sandwiches before he turns the topic from what they're doing with the porch renovation to Octavia.

"Why are your hackles always up around her, Lexa? I've never seen you like this."

"She shouldn't be around so much," Lexa grumbles. She knew the conversation would come back, tried to figure out how to attack it, but Lincoln always surprises her by taking a different route and throwing her off her plan.

"She's checking on progress and reporting to Clarke."

Lexa tries not to react to that name, but it happens anyway.

"Oh,  _oh._ "

"No, stop. It's not… that." Lexa tries to salvage it, but it's too late.

"Lexa, they're not together. Octavia is trying to get up on all of this and she's trying hard."

"I really, really don't want to talk about this. I just need her to be more careful around my worksite okay? She waltzes in and doesn't pay attention to shit. We don't need anyone getting hurt and we don't need a lawsuit."

He looks like he's going to fight her, but he nods and takes a sip of his iced tea. "I will agree with you on that, Lexa."

They dig back into their food, Lexa is seriously obsessed with the homemade pickles and steals Lincoln's off his plate.

"Better get used to Octavia though. She said they had their lion cubs and Clarke has been working extra hours."

The picture in her head is swoon worthy. Enough that she doesn't reply to Lincoln. Just nods her head and crunches into the pickle again. Wondering how many cubs they had and what Clarke has to do with them and if they're as cute and wiggly as they seem.

The fact that one Clarke Griffin is standing in the middle of the yard in scrubs when Lincoln pulls the truck back up to the house is enough of a shock that Lexa has to do a double take.

"Speak of the devil..."

"And she shall appear," Lexa finishes for him. Takes a deep breath and wills herself to remain calm.

But as soon as Clarke turns around and spots them, as soon as she smiles a wide, welcoming grin, all hope is lost.

Lexa's heart hammers in her chest and yeah, this crush has sunk its teeth in.

"Wow, you  _actually_ leave this worksite? From what I hear I was pretty sure you lived here." She doesn't even greet them, just starts giving Lexa a hard time.

"Hard to believe, I know. It's good to see you here, Clarke." It slips out. She can't stop it. Clarke's smile gets wider. Her eyes bluer.

"I wanted to drop in. See what you're up to."

"You're in luck. The rest of the crew is still on lunch. Want to walk through?"

"I do, yeah."

Lincoln peels away and sits down with the guys while Lexa guides Clarke inside. "It's actually good you're here. I know Anya is getting antsy to have you start picking out tiles and cabinets, so let's walk in and get a feel of the place."

"She hasn't called." Clarke seems worried.

"Oh, no. She wouldn't. She's not gonna rush you and we're not there  _yet_ , I just know how my sister is when she's excited."

Clarke licks her lips and nods. "Everyone seems excited."

Lexa smiles, guides her back to where she and Raven were working this morning. "We are. This is kind of a dream property, Clarke."

Clarke beams. Holds Lexa's gaze for a long, long moment. They study each other, draw closer together. Eyes flit over her face and down to her lips for a breath of a second.

And Lexa feels it too. That draw, that magnetism to Clarke.

To everything about her.

She feels happier just being back in her orbit again, and shit if she's not fucked.

"I heard you had some new arrivals," she says, breaking the moment. Clarke gets even more excited at that.

"We did! Kala delivered five cubs for us about ten days ago, and they're all healthy and wonderful and so stinking cute."

Her excitement is palpable and Lexa smiles along as she talks.

They complete their walk through but Lexa doesn't remember a word of what comes out of her mouth. It takes longer than usual, too. They keep getting distracted by other topics and asides and Lexa doesn't want to stop Clarke when she starts talking about something outside of renovations. She wants to learn all the little pieces that make up this incredible person who is standing here with a shy smile.

She's not usually so unprofessional and unfocused but she can hardly be blamed. Raven butts in and Clarke laughs at Raven's jokes and asks thoughtful questions and inserts herself back into the rebuilding of her home.

Lexa watches and resigns herself to the fact that yes, she likes Clarke Griffin.

And this is one pickle she doesn't enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Clarke, hey," Anya says into the phone. "I know it's been a couple weeks. But we're at that time, tile time."

Clarke laughs, "Tile time? Lexa warned me it was coming."

"Well it's here and I need to steal you away from the literal zoo you work at to get your opinions and choices on our selections. What does your schedule look like for the week?"

"For this? I can make myself available whenever you need me."

"Alright, how's tomorrow? No rush, you can come to the house after work and we'll take a drive over to some spots. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect actually. Are you ready to start putting things inside the house and stop taking them out?"

"Oh, Griffin, you have no idea. Lexa has been drooling to get your cupboards installed and start building back up. Don't get her started on countertops, you'll never hear the end of it."

Clarke warms at that. She hasn't seen Lexa in a few days and she still can't stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss her.

"Noted. Okay, I'm penciling you in, but I have to go now. I have an appointment with a chimp and he will drive everyone crazy until I get there."

"Someday I'm gonna need you to sit down and tell me about a day from start to finish."

"Whenever you want! I love talking about work."

They hang up and Clarke makes a mental note to try to stop by the house again tonight on her way home and see what's happened for the past few days. Then again, with the way her walkie has been blowing up on her desk, she might not get the chance.

 

Xx

 

Lexa leaves the site early to go home and clean up before their shopping venture. Anya and Clarke are set to meet her at the house and go from there. Clarke hasn't been by in a few days and there are some notable changes Lexa would like her to see.

And yeah, she wants to show off a little bit.

Most of the crew is gone when she makes it back to the house. Clean jeans on and a new shirt, buttoned up and untucked- trying to remain relaxed. Though her sleeves are rolled precisely, and she definitely debated which one to throw on. She doesn't know why she's nervous and blames everyone around her for fueling this…  _thing_  even more.

She shakes her head when nervous anxiety grips her stomach at the first sight of Clarke's Jeep.

Clarke hops out with that signature smile on her face. She's wearing shorts and a loose, soft t-shirt tucked into the front, and flip-flops. Her hair is wavy around her face and she is every bit the picture of effortless.

She is beautiful.

Lexa almost cannot breathe.

Clarke is on the phone, standing by the door to her Jeep. She furrows for a second and nods along, but Lexa doesn't step closer. Affords her some space and privacy. When she hangs up, there's another brilliant smile on her face and she really needs to stop it because Lexa is inconveniently half in love with her already.

"Hey!" She greets.

"Good evening, Clarke." Lexa doesn't stop the smile on her face. Couldn't if she tried. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, that was your sister. She's stuck at the office, said it's just us tonight." She makes a little face that Lexa can't decipher.

Lexa rolls her eyes and swallows a groan. _Of fucking course_ Anya did this. She had a weird look on her face when Lexa left for the day.

"Ah, yes she told me she might not make it, but I know what she's picked out." Lexa lies about Anya's intentions but is well prepared for the outing. Versed in all things Anya when it comes to her designs and how she selects her materials.

Clarke nods and inches closer. Her eyes soft as she studies Lexa. "Your hair… I never- I mean it looks- I just. Um, yeah. You have great hair." She stammers, her face completely red by the time she's done. She avoids Lexa's eyes.

Lexa's stomach plummets to her feet and her throat is dry.

"Thank you. I don't get the chance to wear it down much, I like to take advantage when I can." She self consciously tucks a strand behind her ear.

"Are you driving?" Clarke's voice sounds shaky. Lexa tries not to put any stock in it.

"Oh, yes. We've got a couple stops to make, hopefully we can fit them all in. I know your schedule is demanding." She tries to sound lighthearted, tries to tease.

Clarke nods and they walk to the big black Trikru truck. She hops in with ease and Lexa watches her settle before climbing up herself.

"I'm always busy, but I can make time for the important things." Her eyes slide to Lexa's and it feels like more.

She nods and starts the car, ignoring her sweaty palms. "Tile or lumber first?"

Whichever you prefer.

 

Xx

 

The ride to the store is kind of wonderful. Lexa asks questions about the zoo, Clarke's day and her background like she genuinely wants to know and isn't just making quiet, safe conversation for the car. To be polite.

It causes Clarke's heart to stutter stop in her chest.

She seems enthralled and enchanted by even the smallest details and Clarke can't really blame her. She knows her job is pretty amazing.

At the first mention of Octavia in one of her stories, Lexa visibly bristles.

And maybe Octavia wasn't being dramatic.

"What was that, just now?" Clarke doesn't beat around the bush. Doesn't have time for it. Is enjoying this excursion and Lexa's attention far too much for dramatics. Not entirely sure just when it became possible for her to get this good of a read on Lexa in this short amount of time.

"What?"

"That thing you did just now when I said Octavia's name?"

"It was nothing, Clarke."

"Okay."

They sit in stony silence for a stretch. She waits. Can tell Lexa is attempting to either approach or change the subject.

"She's been around a lot."

"She has, is that a problem?" She keeps her voice quiet. Pulls any accusatory tone out of it. Genuinely needs to know so she can tell Octavia not to be underfoot.

"No. But she has been stealing a lot of Lincoln's attention."

"I know." Clarke shrugs. Hoping that what comes next is what she hopes it is.

"You know?"

"Yeah, I'm all about it. Lincoln is hot, and he seems like a great guy. Octavia needs a good guy."

"Clarke-"

"Is he not a good guy? Tell me now, maybe I can try to put the breaks on it."

"What? No- Lincoln is wonderful and definitely single. He's… he's special."

"Okay, great. I am glad I have your shining endorsement of Lincoln."

"That's…" she gulps. Clarke actually sees it. Doesn't turn her gaze away even though Lexa looks like she'd rather be anywhere else. "Yeah."

Clarke laughs. Hope floating in the air all around them.

"Okay, Lexa."

Clarke doesn't notice that they've pulled to a stop in front of a small storefront. Lexa puts the truck in park and they both get out. She walks in step with Lexa, who texts on her phone and grumbles under her breath.

When they walk inside a pretty girl greets them, seemingly waiting for the appointment.

"Lexa, welcome back!"

"Hi Luna, this is Clarke. We are here to look at the samples my sister requested."

"Of course. I'm surprised she's not here with you."

"I'm not," Lexa admits with a slight scowl.

Luna leads them to the back area. A few different piles of lumber are stacked so Clarke can view the color and quality of them. They're underneath various cabinets and shelves, so the wood can be viewed as a finished product.

"Have a look. Take as long as you need, I've gotta man the front but you know where to find me if you have any questions." Luna turns to Clarke now. "Which you won't, because you're in great hands. Lexa is the best around."

"I am swiftly coming to that conclusion myself," Clarke says with a smile.

Lexa still hasn't really looked at her. She seems awkward and tight. Clarke hates it.

Waits for Luna to walk away and Lexa to start pointing out the different qualities of each wood.

She seems so passionate and engaged. It's literally just piles of wood and lumber to Clarke, but to Lexa it's possibility.

"Octavia and I are not dating. Just, for the record," Clarke blurts out and stops Lexa's sentence mid-word.

"What?" Her mouth hangs open and it takes her a minute to catch up. Clarke sees the moment realization dawns on her face.

"Never have been. She's my friend and I'm staying with her and she's helping me out. But that's it."

"Clarke, I-"

Her ears get so red and her cheeks pink up and she opens and closes her mouth a few times.

And that's too much for Clarke.

She steps closer and grabs Lexa's collar, waiting to see if Lexa will fight it but she doesn't before Clarke is pulling her into a kiss.

Their lips crash together and Lexa is stiff with surprise for a breath before she relaxes into it, softens her lips against Clarke's and exhales a sigh of relief. Hands grab her waist and lips slide against hers and Clarke loses all rational thought.

Lexa kisses her back and Clarke isn't sure how she's still standing.

She pulls away slightly and takes in the shell-shocked look on Lexa's face. Giggling just a little and holding her wide gaze.

"Believe me now?"

Lexa nods. Her mouth gaping and her eyes affixed on Clarke's lips. When she dives back in a second time, Lexa is ready. Meets her in the middle and takes control. Running her tongue along Clarke's bottom lip and gently licking inside of her. A moan slips from her throat and Lexa cups the back of her neck, keeping her there.

It's the headiest kiss Clarke has ever experienced. Dizzy and shaky from just one moment with Lexa's mouth against hers. One perfect, pure moment.

When Lexa pulls away this time, her eyes are still dark but there's a shy smile on her lips.

"I've been wanting to do that since I shook your hand," she admits. Her eyes dipping back down to Clarke's mouth.

"Me too. Guess you shoulda figured that out sooner, huh, Lex?"

"She's very touchy feely and protective," Lexa argues, frowning slightly.

"I've known her since she was barely out of diapers…" Clarke teases.

"She calls you babe."

"Again, I've known her forever. This is just how we are."

Lexa sighs and gives up.

"I can see why you  _maybe_  thought that." She pushes up and brushes the hint of a kiss on Lexa's lips. "But, nope."

She rolls her eyes and places a kiss on Clarke's cheek, pulling her in for hug

And honestly, being in Lexa's arms like this, held against her body, Lexa's wild heartbeat drumming against her own, feels almost as good as that kiss.

"We have to pick out this lumber for the kitchen or Anya will have my head."

Clarke laughs, placing a soft kiss on the underside of Lexa's jaw. It's almost too intimate and her heart clutches in her chest, but Lexa's grip around her shoulders gets tighter with it.

"Yeah, sure. Remind me to send her a thank you card or a gift basket or something."

Lexa laughs and it's the best sound. Melodious and sweet.

"Please don't boost her ego, she's already insufferable as it is. She's been blowing up my phone this whole time."

"Her reputation as a mastermind was definitely not overrated."

 

Xx

 

Somehow, somehow Lexa gets Clarke to focus on picking out the lumber.

Somehow, somehow, Lexa focuses and doesn't return to getting lost in Clarke's lips and Clarke's kiss.

It was…

She still can't believe it happened, though she can still taste it. Can still feel Clarke's hands on her shirt, pulling her down and into it.

Is shaky. Her voice not entirely her own and her hands a little clammy.

She gets Clarke to pick out some wood and notices just how often Clarke's eyes slide down to her lips. And how Clarke stands just a  _little_  too close and how Clarke's perfume seems like the only thing she can smell even though they're in the middle of a lumber shop. Completely overpowering one of Lexa's favorite scents and working its way into her brain and fusing the memories together.

During the drive to the next store, the air in the cab of the truck feels heavy. Lexa rolls the windows down and the warm air fills the truck.

Clarke seems happy, sends her soft looks and asks her questions in a soft, curious voice. They share quiet conversation and walk into the next store closer than before. Shoulders knocking together every few steps.

When she looks, she sees a secret kind of smile on Clarke's face that makes her melt.

Clarke doesn't take as long picking out tile for the kitchen, the bathrooms, and the backsplash. She likes each of Anya's choices except for one and picks something Lexa actually prefers for the master bathroom.

And then they're back in the truck, trading more of those shy smiles and more of that charged air. Clarke distracts her with stories- talks about Dave the penguin and her new lion cubs and how crazy the last few weeks have been.

Lexa finds herself relaxing and laughing along with her easily. The trip back to the property seems short. Too short.

She pulls up and throws the truck in park, eyeing the large yard and then finally turning her head. Clarke's eyes are already waiting for her. And she is so, so stunning.

"Do you want to see what we've done the past couple of days? I think you'll be pretty happy."

"Lexa, it's late."

Her words sink into Lexa. Rife with possibility.

"It is."

"It's more fun to see it in the light." There's an apologetic tilt to Clarke's mouth.

Her stomach sinks. Not ready to say goodbye. Not at all over this night.

She nods. Looks down at her lap, trying to think of something, anything to say.

"Lex-" Clarke's voice is closer and her fingers tilt her chin up. And she's right there, placing a soft kiss on her lips. It is so tender, Lexa cannot fathom it. Clarke takes her time with it. Smiling as she pulls away. She bites her lip, opening the truck door.

"Goodnight."

And she's gone, twirling through the yard to her Jeep, waving up at Lexa with that smile.

Her quick, happy footsteps matching the thundering beat of Lexa's heart.

 

Xx

 

It mirrors the night of their  _almost_  kiss so much. Lexa arrives home on autopilot. Reliving every second of Clarke's lips on hers. Of Clarke's smiles and laughs and her eyes twinkling.

Her heart doesn't stop jumping wildly in her chest and she feels almost sick with the flurry.

Fiona greets her with a happy little chirp when she gets home and follows diligently through the small house. Curling up on the couch when Lexa stretches out and drafts the new idea she has.

The ideas flying through her brain now, flooding through with her absolute giddiness.

She grabs her phone more than once to text Clarke, remembering each time she doesn't have her number. Which is foolish because she's doing major work on Clarke's property and has no direct way of reaching her should something go wrong.

But perhaps her self-preservation knew more than she did at the time they began construction- keeping her from adding the ten digits and crossing any lines.

Except those lines have been crossed now. Tonight. In a major way.

Thinking about it brings a smile to her lips and a flush over her whole body.

Clarke's eyes were so wonderfully liquid when they broke apart. Locked on her lips and then scanning her face, before looking directly into Lexa's.

A bridge to somewhere being built in that instant.

And then they were kissing again.

Lexa already addicted to the taste of Clarke's kiss.

And they're still not even halfway through this renovation.

Fiona lets out a little purr-chirp again from the bed, content that Lexa is home and perhaps offering some moral support on her own kind of way. Lexa flips off the light then, climbs into bed and scratches under her chin enjoying the soothing vibration of tiny cat purrs on her chest until they both fall asleep.

 

Xx

 

Clarke wakes up with a smile on her face before her alarm and immediately happy. She thinks about that kiss all morning, the feeling of Lexa's hands gripping at her waist and Lexa's relieved sigh.

And Lexa falling into the kiss too.

She needs more. Immediately.

Goes to the donut shop and gets another box of coffee and some donuts to drop off on her way in. Needing her Lexa fix and needing it now. Except Lexa isn't at the site when she arrives. Off to get something or other, Clarke doesn't know. Tuned out after Lincoln let her down with a gentle smile.

She drives to work and promises herself she will leave early and stop by instead.

"Lincoln is definitely single, just so you know." She doesn't look up from her rationing of the new special diet for Dave, attuned to Octavia's footsteps.

"Did you think that was a newsflash, Griffin? I know. Boy has  _eyes_." Octavia says it with a certain emphasis that has Clarke huffing in amusement despite herself. "How'd you find out?"

She blushes, unable to hide it. Lexa's confusion was impossibly cute and endearing and ugh, she wants that soft kiss again. "Overheard a few things," she shrugs.

"Bullshit. I know that face." Octavia gets closer and moves into Clarke's space. "Holy shit, the ice queen?"

"She's not an ice queen. For the record, she thought you and I were shacked up." Clarke's face is a flare now, bright red and hot.

Octavia studies her for a long moment before doubling over in a peal of wicked laughter.

It lasts for quite a long time.

"It's not  _that_ funny… I am a catch you know," she grumps.

It sends Octavia into another spiral.

Clarke sighs and sets the three meals for Dave to the side, peeling off her gloves to mark notes in his chart for the keepers.

This fucking penguin.

"No offense, Griffin. You're hot and all, but  _so_  not my type." She wipes a few tears from her eyes and gathers herself.

"Yeah, no shit."

"Alright, what gives," her hand waves in Clarke's face. "Why the frown?"

"Besides the whole you just laughed for like three minutes thinking about the prospect of dating me thing?"

"Oh please, I've said worse to you. What's wrong? Is little miss scowly-face currently attached?"

"No."

"Not interested?"

"She is."

"Okay…"

"Hey, can you run a new batch of meds to Indra? I forgot to refill Ned's this morning. He's low." She tosses the container to Octavia.

"Sure. You can try to swerve this but you know I'm just gonna keep asking."

Clarke shrugs and grins and pushes Octavia out of the clinic.

 

Xx

 

Lexa has been in a mood all day. She knows it. Everyone knows it.

She's been in a mood for three days, actually.

She missed Clarke's drive-by stop that morning after by mere moments and it's got her in funk. She woke up more refreshed than ever, ready to attack the day and give Lincoln the scope of her new ideas. Then she missed a chance to start the day with Clarke and she's just mad.

And now Clarke hasn't been by in a few days and it sucks.

Her lips still tingle with Clarke's kiss.

The only good thing to come from her mood is the near relentless drive with which she attacks the work in front of her. Getting a good chunk of her new project out of the way. Not looking up until Lincoln taps her on the shoulder in the afternoon.

"What," she snaps.

"Look outside." He smiles and nods to the large window next to her.

Her heart leaps into her throat before she even looks. Knowing what she'll see.

The reality is so much better than the idea. Clarke in jeans and her zoo polo. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head as much as it can be with its short length. A wide smile on her face as she listens to one of the guys tell a joke.

She glances up then, eyes landing on Lexa. And that spark flies through her. Ignited from just that look, that acknowledgment. That smile.

She shucks off her work gloves and shoves them in her back pocket. Walks outside and swigs a sip of water from her bottle. Feels a little nervous because she's sweaty and probably stinky. But Clarke is here with her eyes and her lips and her throaty laugh and Lexa doesn't care.

Clarke's face brightens as she gets nearer, though she still laughs with the guys. Lexa can see how she shifts ever so subtly to her as she walks up. And how did that happen?

"Clarke," she says, smiling briefly.

"Hi!" Clarke steps away from the guys who all disperse like mice when the light turns on. Back to their work now that the boss has seen them. "I stopped by to uh-" blue eyes land on her lips. Lexa licks them. "I didn't get to see the new stuff yet…"

Clarke gets closer and Lexa can't breathe.

"I missed you the other day," she says. Not hearing the double meaning until Clarke's eyes widen just a smidge. "I saw the donuts," she tries to recover. It's useless.

"Yeah, hope they saved one for you." Clarke smiles so wide again and bites her lip. Lexa wants to pull it out from under those teeth with her own.

She stares. She knows she stares. Completely uncool.

"Wanna see what I've been working on?"

Clarke nods, her eyes soft and sparkling again. Lexa commits it to memory and leads Clarke into the house.

It's a bad idea.

Such a bad idea.

Clarke crowds next to her. Invades her space. Body heat prickling Lexa's skin, causing goosebumps. Her scent hanging lightly in the air. Clean soap and hay. Sweet.

Her voice low and hushed, huskier than normal.

Lexa can't think, can't breathe.

Sees how dark and hooded Clarke's eyes are as she points to a few details of the project.

Aches to reach out and clasp their hands together.

Pulls her focus from Clarke's lips like her life depends on it.

Wants to yank her into a dark corner and kiss her like she's been thinking about all day.

But they can't. Not here.

Not around the crew.

Clarke doesn't make it easy though.

Her gaze is hungry and dark and the intention is written all over her.

She can sense Clarke's pout even if she refuses to look at it. Can feel the tension that hangs in the air between them. Brushes the back of her fingers against Clarke's wrist and sends her an apologetic look.

Clarke nods subtly.

They complete the walkthrough and Lexa doesn't rush. Enjoying this time with Clarke, wishing for once in her life her guys would pack up and skive off early.

They don't. Clarke hovers reluctantly by the door and asks a few more questions and Lexa guides her outside and walks her to her Jeep. Hands practically tied behind her back so she won't reach out and touch.

They share a look then. A look that says what they can't. A look that has her almost throwing caution to the wind and sweeping Clarke into a wild kiss right here.

But, it's not time yet.

And when Clarke backs down the drive, Lexa sighs and thinks about leaving early.

She doesn't. She stays later than everyone and works on the small details she knows Clarke will love. Stays late. The cool of the night falling over her before she realizes she should go home and get some sleep. Feed the cat.

She surprises herself when instead of just getting her house keys from the office after dropping off the Trikru truck and leaving, she walks into Anya's dark one.

Clarke's file is close to the top and she flips through it quick, spotting the number she's looking for and copying it into her phone before she can second guess it.

Blood rushing through her ears the whole time. Hands shaky on the keys.

She sits in her car debating. Doesn't even preface it with anything, just types it out quick and hitting send.

No going back.

 

Xx

 

 _I wanted to kiss you today_.

It's there waiting for her. Has been since 10:43 PM.

Which is late, for both Clarke and Lexa.

And this morning as soon as her alarm went off it was there. Unread and beckoning.

The unknown number flashed on her screen and the message sent a flush straight through her.

Clarke's butterflies are out of control. She can't stop smiling, typing out a reply.

_I wanted you to kiss me, too_

_Why didn't you?_

While she waits, she saves the contact.

_L: You know why…_

_L: Though I thought long and hard about pulling you into a corner_

_Lexa… that's not fair_

_L: What's not fair?_

_You can't just waltz around and say this kinda stuff to a girl and not follow through..._

_L: I intend to follow through very soon, Clarke_

Clarke thinks of a handful of responses. Some of them witty. Some of them serious. All of them flirty.

Before she can type any out, Lexa interrupts.

_L: I'm glad you stopped by, even so_

_L: I've been wanting to show off the progress we've made_

_I'm glad I stopped, too_

She sighs heavily as she notes the time.

_I'm going to be very late for my morning walk through at the clinic and my check in with the keepers._

_Maybe you should stay late at work tonight…_

_L: Maybe I will_

 

Xx

 

"Aren't you looking just peachy keen this morning." Wells greets her with a smile and a knowing look as he fiddles with the walkie-talkie on his hip. "Late? I'm gonna dock your pay."

"As if you could, Wells. Nice try, though."

"Mhm... something's got you in a good mood." He follows closely as she sets her things down and grabs her iPad to round.

"I had a great night of sleep. I'm feeling very refreshed, you should try it."

"Is sleep a euphemism for something…" he winks.

"Nope. Alright come on these guys waited long enough."

Wells follows dutifully as they check on their menagerie. Keeps notes while Clarke examines and discusses their plans. She shoves this morning and texting Lexa from the warmth of her bed to the back of her mind. But she can't deny, she hasn't been this happy in a long time.

"We moved Dave back to the exhibit yesterday, we gotta go get eyes on him. You want to start down there and work back up?"

"Yeah, lemme get the golf cart, I want to take some time with the otters today, too."

"Sounds like a plan."

Wells leaves to get the golf cart and Clarke's hands itch to pull her phone out of her back pocket.

She leaves it there. Needing a clear head for their assessments this morning. And not at all above playing it a little coy.

 

Xx

 

Lexa is too busy to check her phone all morning. It's hidden in the car while she helps Lincoln clear out the master bathroom and get everything ready for the new furnishings. It's probably unnecessary, but she wants to make sure everything in this area of the house is perfect.

"Do you think she'd care if we opened up the wall a little bit to get more counter space in here?" Lincoln stands back and studies the blank space.

"I don't know, probably not. but I know Anya is going to bulk up the closet a bit too. We don't want to infringe on her space too much- this room has a great layout as is."

"It does, which is surprising for an old house." He turns, his sneaky smile on his face. "Why don't you go ask her?"

Lexa sets her mouth in a straight line. "I think I'd need to ask my sister first, so you can put that smile away."

"Mhm, I saw you checking your phone in the truck. More than you've ever looked at it I think."

"Now you're just lying." She brushes dust off her pants and slides past his hulking frame and out the door.

She does need to find her phone and talk to Anya, but she takes her time meandering to the truck where she'd purposely left it. Stopping to check in on the kitchen work and the roof.

When she does finally retrieve her phone, there are two texts waiting from Clarke.

Tingles erupt all over her body.

She slides open the phone and tackles the business first.

"Yeah," Anya answers coldly.

"Linc wants to know if we can open the master bathroom up a little. How much are you planning to do with the closet?"

"How much is a little?"

"Maybe a foot."

"To bring in more counter space? I'm fine with that, but we should run it past Clarke."

"Okay, keep me posted."

"When will you be ready for the new tub and furnishings in there?"

"Soon I think, Lincoln doesn't have to do too much with the pipes up here. They're somewhat new and in good shape."

"The only thing that is in this place," Anya doesn't hold back.

Lexa laughs, "seriously."

"Stop by for lunch?"

"Why do you want me for lunch? Oh wait, you're asking for me to drive over because my route takes me past Grounders."

"Duh. I basically only keep you around for food delivery."

"Yeah alright, I'll be there in like an hour."

They hang up and Lexa turns her body away from the house and any prying eyes as she opens Clarke's texts. A smile already on her face that only grows wider when she sees the picture waiting there.

It's a penguin. A very angry penguin. He looks ruffled and grumpy and Lexa laughs.

Clarke has captioned it with  _the man, the myth, the legend himself: Dave!_

Lexa tries to hide her smile as she replies, but it's useless.  _You did not undersell his attitude_

 

Xx

 

Anya greets her with sass as soon as Lexa walks into the office even though she's carrying food for them both.

"Are you planning on putting in a double sink and vanity in the master? Because, I gotta say, Lex, it's definitely the right call. You'll love having that extra space in there just for you."

Lexa blushes and hates herself for it. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." She grabs the bag out of Lexa's hand. "Did you get me extra onions?"

"Yes, and please don't mix them up this time. I swear I don't know how Raven kisses you."

"Thinking about kissing someone, are we?"

"I would prefer not to kill the crew with that onion breath, thanks. I don't need to be a pungent dragon today."

"Whatever you say, Lex. I'm sure Clarke will appreciate the hospitality."

Lexa just sighs loudly and plops down to eat her burger, enjoying the reprieve and the soft couch. It's only now, in this moment of relaxation, that she realizes how tired she is.

But when her phone buzzes in her pocket she flutters again. She doesn't check it, not here and not with her sister so close, but with the crew all on lunch and Anya right here, there's really only one other person who'd be texting her. It makes the exhaustion worth it, almost non-existent. That one thought about that one girl enough to boost her up again.

She's only saved from more sass when a distributor calls Anya and she takes it, foregoing her own lunch to yell about missed delivery dates.

The afternoon goes smoothly and Lexa tries to focus but all she can seem to think about is Clarke stopping by. She wills the time to move quicker but it passes by like molasses. She tries not to roll her eyes when Octavia bounds up the long driveway with her wild energy but fails.

Clarke is nowhere in sight.

Octavia distracts Lincoln for a good long while before she leaves and he sends a sheepish grin to Lexa, shrugging his shoulders and not at all upset about it.

Most of the crew has packed up for the night when Clarke's Jeep pulls up the drive.

And Lexa is suddenly nervous.

Suddenly struck with her crush again, a million different things happening in her bloodstream.

Her mouth goes dry and she wipes the sweat on her brow as Clarke walks up with a light step and a smile.

"Hi."

"Hi," Lexa says. Somehow forcing the words from her mouth even though it doesn't seem to want to work anymore.

"Good day?" She asks, her eyes bright and somewhat teasing.

"You could say that, yeah." Lexa nods, relaxing.

"Hey, Clarke," Lincoln passes by carrying a few slabs of tile from one of the bathrooms to go in the dumpsters. "Lex- you should ask her about the master now."

"What's this you're doing in my bedroom?" Clarke realizes the double meaning of her words too late. And again, Lexa blushes a bit and shifts her feet.

Lincoln has the good grace to walk away and not say anything, but she knows she'll get enough of a hard time soon enough.

She clears her throat, "Feel free to walk in and scope out the kitchen for now. I have to pack up a few things and get some stuff in Lincoln's truck, but I'll be in shortly."

Clarke nods and dips inside, buying them both some time to get their shit together and stop acting like total fucking idiots. She throws the last of the boxes that need to go out in the bed of Lincoln's truck and waves them off.

Taking a deep breath and walking back in the house.

Clarke is in the middle of the kitchen and she looks beautiful. She's running her hands on the freshly sanded wood that makes up the island they're refinishing. Her hair is down and it looks slightly damp and she's changed out of her zoo clothes.

Lexa's chest feels tight just looking at her.

"Every time I come by, it looks different! I was just here yesterday." She's more astounded than anything. Her eyes wide when they find Lexa. Amusement clear on her face. "I don't know how you do it," she continues.

Lexa blushes again. Wonders if she will ever stop.

"You're kind of amazing," Clarke adds quietly, and Lexa's heart beats wildly inside of her.

"Yes, well, not all of us can wrestle with penguins and perform oral surgery on big cats," she says, her lips lifting up in a smile she's coming to associate as Clarke's.

Clarke laughs, "And that's just on the good days. It's not all glamor, believe me."

"Oh, I do." Lexa inches closer. An invisible pull in her belly that needs to be in Clarke's space. She doesn't fight it.

"Do you want to see the master?"

Clarke's eyes drop to her lips and she can read every intention there on her face.

"Yeah," Clarke husks out. Waiting. Close.

Lexa doesn't move. Can't.

Wants so badly to close the distance but still feels nervous, unprepared, even though it's all she's thought about for an entire day.

A soft hand touches her wrist and blue eyes scan her face, and Lexa freezes. Addicted to everything about this moment and yet paralyzed by it.

Clarke's warm breath dusts her chin and she's there. Right there.

And the air grows heavy with everything.

Just when Clarke inhales and wets her bottom lip, Lexa leans in and closes the distance. Presses their lips together and runs her hand along Clarke's face, pulling her closer.

And they sink into it.

There's a little happy sigh that Lexa swallows, not sure if it's from her or Clarke, but it fuels something inside. Her free hand grips Clarke's waist and pulls her tight, their bodies as close as can be. She swipes her tongue on Clarke's lips and asks for entrance, earning it and a squeeze on her hips.

It's better than the first time. Even more alive. Every synapse in Lexa's body fires off. The press of Clarke's mouth against her own overwhelming and soothing at the same time. A conundrum Lexa is in no hurry to figure out.

Clarke's hands travel up her back, loop around her shoulders and pull her down, pull her closer. Lexa with boots on and a few inches of height on her happily obliges, pulling away only slightly to change the angle of the kiss and smiling as Clarke's lips chase her. Not ready to end it.

Not yet satisfied.

She dives back in and there's a little noise at the back of Clarke's throat that drives her wild. She tugs and pulls Clarke even closer, kissing her deeper and falling, falling, falling.

Clarke rubs the top of her shoulders in warning before pulling away, resting her forehead against Lexa's to breathe. Lexa keeps her eyes closed and feels it out. Recording that moment for the rest of her life. Clarke tips back up and brushes a soft kiss on her cheek and she finally opens them.

"Told you I'd follow through."

Clarke huffs once in amusement, rests her cheek against Lexa's shoulder and fawns against her.

"Don't wait so long next time…"

 

Xx

 

Lexa has swagger.

Understated and downplayed, but there deep within her.

Like part of her DNA.

She has  _game_.

For someone who seemed so flustered around Clarke, she sure knows how to make a move and make it quick.

Her kiss in the kitchen left Clarke staggering.

And now she corners Clarke again in the master bathroom. It's been cleaned out and she showed Clarke where Lincoln wants to expand into the bedroom. It's all business until it's not.

Until Clarke feels herself pushed back and eventually up against the wall, with Lexa's lips on her own.

And it's glorious.

Clarke's hands work their way back to her collar and hold on for dear life. Take the opportunity when Lexa pulls away to breathe and drop kisses along her jaw to gain the upper hand. She nudges Lexa's lips back to her own and kisses her hard like she's dreamt of.

Lexa groans and becomes pliant. And Clarke sinks into it. Into the press of hot mouths, tongues exploring and swiping. Harsh breaths and grabby hands.

A bolt of arousal going straight between her thighs.

Her whole body absolutely buzzing.

A thigh works its way between Lexa's and she falters in her kiss a bit. Pulling back with a nip to Clarke's lip. A peck in her dimple.

"Clarke," she gasps. Falling on it for a second before straightening up. Her eyes are still so dark, her cheeks flushed and her lips more swollen than ever before.

"Sorry," Clarke can barely whisper.

Lexa smiles, tucks a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear and tilts her forward again. The softest kiss lands on her lips and is over before she can deepen it. It feels different.

"Don't be."

Clarke nods and studies Lexa's features for a moment. She is soft and open like this. So much more than Clarke ever imagined.

She craves more of it.

"Well, I like what you've done with the place."

Lexa laughs. It does nothing to quell the raging heart inside. "I should certainly hope so."

There's this smirk Lexa wears, the familiar one that comes with twinkling green eyes.

it's on display now for Clarke.

She can't help it, kissing Lexa again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... you guys are digging this it seems :) I would be remiss if I didn't publicly thank Nachos for her enthusiasm, contributions, and beta-ship on this. She's the best! Also, GramJams did a pretty great manip over on tumblr. Go check it out.


	3. Chapter 3

It is somehow the slowest and fastest week of her life.

Slow in the sense that the days crawl by, even though she's busy actually working and building something tangible and real.

Slow in the waiting. Waiting for what seems to have become routine very quickly. The guys pack up and leave, and Clarke arrives with food for them both to share.

Lexa isn't sure how it happened, how it became a thing.

But it did.

After the first night she gave in to her impulses and kissed Clarke in the kitchen. And then pushed her against the wall while they made out in the master bathroom. Clarke looking at her with bright, brilliant eyes and kiss bruised lips and it was enough for her to shake off her usual professional decorum and throw caution to the wind.

After that night, Clarke texted her a simple, benign question about something or other. Sent a picture of a ridiculous looking turtle or tortoise, she's not entirely sure which. Asked her about her day and what she wanted for dinner.

And then she showed up, that smile alive on her face, with a takeout bag of food and a six pack of beer and a picnic blanket. An impromptu date.

And fast because every night has ended the same way. Food. Beer. Clarke under the stars.

Clarke under the stars and under Lexa as they inevitably always end up sharing heated kisses until one of them remembers some sense of poise and reluctantly pulls away. And then flustered and flushed and entirely full of lust and heat, they pack up and share a quick peck by the cars and head home.

Lexa is amassing nights with Clarke so quickly it feels like a dream.

And something has got to give and soon.

All of these impromptu and yet perfect dates.

All of the kisses already imprinted on lips.

The roaming hands that never stop long.

It's all itching under Lexa's skin.

She craves more.

Craves Clarke.

Craves this passion and fire she can feel already building between them, even though it hasn't been that long. The same passion she felt the instant Clarke's lips were on hers in the middle of the shop. Hands gripping her shirt and her fearlessness in that moment.

Yes, Lexa wants that.

Wants to feel all of Clarke Griffin.

Needs to know if that same amount of life she injects into her kisses will bloom under her touch.

She hopes, oh does she hope.

 

Xx

 

"You're packing up early…"

"I am, is that okay  _boss_ ," Lincoln jokes back, completely aware that Lexa would never call him out on his impeccable work ethic or the fact that she technically outranks him.

She simply rolls her eyes and continues sanding down the spot they're waiting to stain.

"I have a date tonight," he admits with a wide smile. Lexa isn't sure if she's ever seen him so smitten.

Must be something in the air in this house.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm taking Octavia to the Icebox Brew House."

"Can you please let me know how their new special is? I haven't had a chance to get there." She gestures at the house and the yard.

"You should take Clarke sometime. I hear she's a big fan of their stout."

Lexa's stomach flips and she fights off a smile, sanding the spot with even more gusto than just a moment ago.

"Come on, cuz. You can't hide this from me. Or your sister for that matter. You know you had a little half-hickey the other day, right?"

"Shut up, Lincoln." She smacks his arm and he bursts with his booming laugh.

"It's about time." He scoops her into a bear hug and she fights it, she does, but she can't win.

"I hate when you do that around the guys," she glares.

"I know. But, seriously, what are you waiting for?"

"I don't know… I don't want to fuck anything up. We're working on her  _house_. It could get complicated." She keeps her focus lasered in on the one corner that won't seem to finish right.

"It's already complicated, Lex. And it's already too late for any of that to matter. This is the first time I've seen you get actually nervous around a girl and, fuck, embrace it. Life is too short to fight the good stuff."

She nods. Suddenly overcome with a blip of something. She swallows down the frog in her throat, thinking about her mother young and vibrant and slipping away into something frail and brittle in a hospital bed until she was nothing but a few scattered memories.

He pats her heavily on the back as he walks by. "I'll make sure to order the special. But, think about it…"

 

Xx

 

"Would you ever want to go to Icebox sometime? Or… another restaurant." Lexa's voice is shakier than usual and she looks out across the yard bathed in moonlight instead of at Clarke.

"Are you asking me out on a date, like officially?" Clarke leans in and rests her shoulder against Lexa teasingly.

She twirls the beer bottle in her long fingers and nods. "I figure it's about time to go on a real date."

She's more confident now and Clarke's palms feel tingly. "It's definitely about time."

"Is that a yes?" She tilts her head and there's that confidence Clarke loves.

"Yes."

"Good," Lexa nods. Dipping in to brush a gentle kiss on her lips, sealing the deal.

It's not enough for Clarke, and she leans over and pushes Lexa down against the blanket. To their familiar spot. To the kisses they can't seem to stop sharing and yet haven't expanded on yet. Both seemingly content in this slow-building between them.

But Clarke can feel that pull that gets tighter and tighter in her belly.

It's going to break soon, and when it does there will be no holding back. She has had more than one daydream of Lexa pushing her up on the newly installed counters in the kitchen and having her way with her.

Not to mention the hint of a dream of Lexa's lips on her own and warm skin sliding against hers that the alarm pulled her out of the other day.

It's all building between them.

For now, for today, she is content to kiss Lexa under the stars. To plan something outside of her property. To fall even deeper in her crush.

But they wait. Learning the curvature of mouths, the feel of hands on hips and shoulders, how their smiles taste.

It's torture, but Clarke thinks it'll be worth it.

 

Xx

 

She's busy checking on the elephants when her phone buzzes in her pocket. The keepers are informing her about some odd behavior at Wells' request. It's continued for weeks despite their attention and now Clarke knows there's something wrong besides the heat.

They take cultures and Clarke runs her hands along the wrinkled skin, in the usual spots. Feeling for any inflammation or clues as to what could be up.

Wells drives them back up to the clinic and they discuss ideas. She slips her phone out of her pocket and welcomes the temporary reprieve.

_L: Meet at the house at 7? It'll give me time to go home and change_

_Okay. I guess I should shower too then_

_If we're getting fancy_

_L: Hardly_

_So you like it when I smell like zoo?_

The ellipses starts and stops a few times and Clarke bites her lip, amused and wondering how flustered Lexa actually is.

_L: I like you however you are_

A gasp leaves her mouth. It's the most they've said about… any of this. She blushes fiercely.

_Same_

Octavia is waiting for her, propped up at the desk in the clinic.

"Finally! I thought you'd never get back." She bemoans.

Clarke hands the cultures off to Wells to test, and pushes Octavia out of her chair, pulling up the iPad quickly to jot some notes down.

"The drama with you… How do you entertain yourself no one is around?"

"Lincoln and I had sex," she blurts. A wide, bashful grin on her face.

It takes Clarke a moment to catch up. "What?"

"Last night. Holy shit, Clarke… it was… I- I have no words, honestly."

She flares with jealousy, thinking about last night and how Lexa's kisses grew needy even though they both stopped it.

"That good?"

"Oh my god, how did I wait so long? He is…  _perfect._ "

Clarke laughs, "Alright, I get the picture."

"No, I don't think you do. I don't think I have ever gone that long or had that many-"

"Hey, watch it we are still at work." She looks up and around, making sure no one else can overhear. "And, welcome to the club my friend," she adds slyly.

"The club? Have you and Lexa…?" She waves her hand oddly in the space, indicating something that Clarke assumes is related to sex.

"Nope," she grumbles.

"Oh… then what did you mean?"

"I meant that is one of the perks of sleeping with women."

"Right," Octavia sighs happily. "What's the deal with that then?"

"Soon, I hope. It's kind of killing me, actually. Which is why, as happy for you as I am, I  _really_  need you to shut up."

"Oh, Clarke."

"Can we not, Octavia? Please, like just this once?" She tries not to snap but she hears it creep into her voice.

"So you don't want to hear exactly how good the sex with Lincoln was? How I climbed that man like a tree?"

She glares and Octavia cackles.

"Come and find me when you finally get notes and we'll compare. Hopefully, the family shares many talents." She waltzes out the clinic door and continues laughing outside.

"Bye!" Clarke yells, more grumpy than ever and thinking about tonight even more.

When she pulls up her driveway, showered and changed and hair pulled back off her face in a kind of half knot, Lexa is standing in the front yard already. A white v-neck tucked into her jeans at the front, her belt buckle glinting in the headlights. Her hair is down and pulled over one shoulder, wavy and beautiful and Clarke itches to touch. Lexa takes her breath away.

"Hey," she says as she walks up, drops a kiss on Lexa's cheek.

"Hi," Lexa smiles. Tilts her head and brushes another one of those achingly gentle kisses on Clarke's lips. She drags her fingers on Clarke's wrist and Clarke moves to twine them together.

Her collarbones peek out of her v-neck and Clarke has the urge to attach her lips to the protruding bones she can see. Suck and sink her teeth in and hear that breathy moan that Lexa always releases when Clarke gets the pressure just right.

Lexa must notice her staring because she chuckles. "You look nice."

"So do you. Are you sure we have to go out? We can't just slip around the back to our blanket and make out like teenagers all night?" She's teasing, but Lexa's eyes darken all the same.

"I'd like to take you out, Clarke."

And she swoons. Nods and swallows. "Let's go then. Do your taking, Lex."

 

Xx

 

Their date is easy. So easy.

The conversation flows from one topic to the next without any weirdness or silence.

She makes Clarke laugh and feels proud. Prouder than she has in a long time and almost silly with it. But making Clarke laugh, being the cause of that joy and glee is amazing.

Lexa isn't going to hide from it.

Shares smiles and laughs of her own with the brilliant and beautiful woman sitting across from her. The one toying with her feet under the table and the one sharing sips of her beer for Lexa to try. And the one who makes cute little noises of delight around bites of food.

Lexa doesn't even pay attention to how good the food is- she finally got to try the special- or the new beer they have on tap. She's too enraptured with Clarke.

"We've talked a lot about my zoo adventures, but how did you get started doing this, Lex?"

She loves it when Clarke calls her Lex. It sounds different from her lips than from anyone else's. Said with care.

"Drinking beer and eating? Well, we drove here and sat down and then I picked up this fork-"

Clarke cuts her off with a scoff and a huff of laughter before leveling her with a look. Lexa can't help but smirk.

"My dad was a contractor. He taught Anya and me a lot. It kind of just stuck."

"Was?" Clarke looks worried, Lexa quickly amends her statement.

"He retired. Sold all of his stuff and bought an airstream. He drives all over now, setting up when he likes a place and moving when he's ready. Just him and his little dog."

"That sounds… incredible." Clarke's eyes widen with awe as she takes a moment to think.

"What's incredible is that he fits inside the damn thing! My dad is not someone you'd ever describe as slight."

Clarke laughs again and Lexa leans forward, chin on her hand watching the way her blue eyes twinkle. "Tell me more."

"More?"

"Yeah, about getting into it all."

"To be honest, I never thought about anything else." Lexa leans back, runs her hand through her hair. Remembering what it was like to be so small, so young and lost. It was the only thing that kept her afloat. "He didn't really know what to do with us most of the time. I think it was more for his sanity than anything else."

"Dads…" Clarke says, sharing a secret look.

"He started off having us measure. Taught us math. Then screwing things in," she pauses when Clarke shoots her a dirty look. Feels her cheeks blush. "Hammering, placement… it all kind of just snowballed. Before I knew it was actually working for him during the summers and picking up the trade. Trikru was his third child."

"It's amazing," Clarke says. Her eyes are bright. "Why did he retire?"

"Because of Anya. I think that's partly why he handed it over. She… she is so talented. Started expanding what he was doing. She'd ask me questions, she'd think of projects to take back to school. He waited until we both finished college and then he scaled back. Once he trusted her vision, it was like he knew he could leave. That we'd be okay."

"Was it touch and go?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I don't know if you've noticed but my sister tends to be," she pauses to choose the next word carefully, " _precise_ in what she wants. They used to butt heads. He was more sensitive about his life's work. It was fun." Lexa laughs, reminiscing of the arguments that could take days. "I'm lucky. I never had to look anywhere else, my life just sort of happened and unfurled before me. The road was there, the education was there, the job was there."

"You are. But that doesn't take away your talent. There's a reason Trikru was at the top of my list."

"It was?" She smirks, but there's a flutter in her belly.

"Oh yeah. I didn't even call anyone else because your sister got back to me right away. So, lucky for you I guess." She shrugs. "You landed your dream project without lifting a finger," Clarke teases.

_And my dream girl_  clangs around Lexa's head, but she bites back the retort. Opts for something safer. "I think my sore muscles would have something to say about that, Clarke."

Clarke holds for a beat and then laughs. It's thrilling, the way she collapses into happiness like that. She nods and smiles, before settling into something calmer. Deeper.

Before Lexa can even begin to process or deal with that look on Clarke's face, the waitress comes back and clears their plates and asks if they'd like dessert or another round. Clarke's eyes slide to Lexa's and they both shake their heads.

"I think we are all set, just the check for tonight."

Clarke's foot slides up her leg again and warmth blooms inside.

She reaches over and clasps Clarke's hand in her own when they walk back out to the car. Clarke sends her a smile that ignites something in her. She leans over and kisses Clarke, leans her up against the side of her truck and takes her time with it. Presses gentle lips against Clarke's. Teases with her tongue. Slides her free hand up along Clarke's jaw, holding her close.

Swoons when Clarke tangles her own fingers in Lexa's hair at the back of her neck and sighs heavily into the kiss and pulls Lexa tight against her.

"Clarke," she says against Clarke's lips. Waits to see the same decision in Clarke's eyes.

Gets a thrill when Clarke nods and pulls her back in. Kisses her harder. Deeper.

After another long moment they part, sheepish and grinning. Giddy.

Clarke hops up in the truck and Lexa moves quickly to get in the driver's side.

Clarke grabs her hand and plays with her fingers on her lap as they go. Pulling them up to her mouth and kissing them softly.

And Lexa, Lexa tries to focus on the road but all she wants to do is pull over and kiss Clarke until they both can't breathe.

They pull up the long drive and Lexa parks her truck behind Clarke's Jeep, her hand still in Clarke's lap.

"So…" she says with a grin, suddenly nervous but trying to push through.

"So," Clarke meets her grin, eyes soft. She kisses Lexa's hand again and tugs until Lexa moves across the seat. Closer. Close enough to kiss.

She does, brushing lips against Clarke's sweetly.

"This is so not comfortable is it?" Clarke laughs into her mouth.

"Not at all," she giggles. Suddenly goofy.

They both spring apart and out their respective doors, meeting in the middle. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's shoulders and pulls her down to lips. Slanting together hotly, working with more fervor than before. Lexa twists her and pushes her against the Jeep, hands roaming before settling on her waist with a squeeze.

Her thigh works its way between Clarke's of its own volition and Clarke gasps, teeth biting her lower lip.

"Lex," she gasps again, leans back for another kiss and lowers herself on Lexa's leg.

Lexa doesn't stop, hands sliding up the hem of Clarke's shirt seeking skin.

"The blanket," Clarke pushes against her slightly. Stopping her advances and ducking her head from Lexa's next attack. She smirks at the low growl that Lexa emits. "The blanket out back…"

Lexa nods. Stands up and grabs Clarke's hand, leading them back around the house. Surer than ever about this moment and this woman and ready to prove it.

 

Xx

 

Lexa is a wild thing. Alive and sparkling.

Kissing Clarke again as soon as they're within sight of the blanket and pushing her towards it. Her hands dip under Clarke's shirt again and her pulse races and her desire throbs steady and low.

It's even better than the daydreams when Lexa lowers her to the blanket, a wolfish grin and dark eyes.

She finally, finally has Lexa on top of her and the weight and press of her body is so satisfying, Clarke isn't sure where to start.

Lexa takes the lead though. Her lips moving along Clarke's jaw, to the spot behind her ear that makes her shiver, down her neck.

She pulls at the shirt to gain more access and Clarke squirms beneath her, needing so much more.

"Off," she husks out. "Take it off."

Lexa's hands slide the shirt up further and it's the only sign that she heard Clarke's request. They move up, up taking the shirt with them. Calloused and hard from working, sending shivers down Clarke's spine. Lips pulling away to sit Clarke up and take the garment off.

Clarke giggles at Lexa's reaction to her chest. Eyes wide as the moon and her mouth gaping.

"Good, right?" She jokes.

Lexa nods still transfixed, and Clarke takes the opportunity to lean forward. To press her lips against those collarbones that have been driving her crazy all night.

Sucks and nips and enjoys the growl, the way Lexa wraps her hand around Clarke's neck and keeps her there.

The breathy little noises she makes.

Her abs twitch as Clarke works her hands underneath. She has been able to feel the solid muscle of Lexa beneath her clothes since their first kiss and she is aching to see it. To feel it without barriers. To finally glimpse the ink that subtly peeks out from hems.

Lexa's shirt is up and off in a second, her long arms looping over her head to help Clarke rip it from her, tossing it to the side and close to Clarke's.

And oh is reality better than Clarke's imagination. There is definition  _on_  definition and all lean, wiry muscle. There's an intricate, geometric pattern on her right arm. Three pieces stacked on top of each other. Clarke reaches out to touch, goosebumps erupting below her fingertips.

She can feel Lexa's heavy gaze on her as she inspects the skin.

Burns with it.

Reaches around and unclasps Lexa's bra, pulling the straps down to reveal pert, perfect breasts.

Lexa's hands cup her face then, take her into a bruising kiss. Her taut body moves on Clarke's and pushes her down on the blanket. The cool grass below the fabric feels divine and a sharp contrast to the heat from Lexa on top of her.

Jeans are unbuttoned and the zipper slides down. Slim hips wiggle on top of her, sliding out of them and kicking them off with her shoes.

"These, too," she says against Clarke's mouth. Not even willing to pull her lips away from Clarke long enough to speak clearly. Tugging at the waist of Clarke's shorts.

She slides them off easier, even with Lexa on top of her.

"Lexa-"

Lexa nips that spot behind her ear and settles on top of Clarke, working her underwear off and looking up at her with a dark, dark gaze.

Clarke nods and yanks her down for another kiss.

Clarke groans loudly when Lexa's fingers relieve the tension for a split second, before building it back up methodically. She shudders and pushes her hips up into Lexa as she moves and dances, her back tight beneath Clarke's hands. Muscles coiled and full of promise. Already so close, Clarke holds Lexa's gaze as long as she can until it's too much and the wave washes over her, pulling her under.

When she can finally breathe again, Lexa's watching her with a self-satisfied smirk that reeks of the swagger Clarke has felt in her kisses. She brushes Lexa's hair behind her ear and sighs, catching on a laugh.

Lexa's kisses are sweeter and slower, but Clarke can tell she is burning. Her skin hot and flushed and her hips moving with Clarke's kisses.

She nudges her up, twists her hips and flips them over. Lexa lets out a surprised  _oof_  and smiles up at Clarke. She trails a hand on Clarke's jaw and up into her hair, needing another kiss.

Lexa needs so many kisses.

Clarke is starting to get used to this.

Enthralled with her lips.

She works her hand between them and Lexa stumbles in her kiss as soon as Clarke touches her. She inhales sharply and keens with need.

Clarke works quickly, not willing to tease. She wants more, wants to taste and drink from her, but can already tell Lexa won't last long.

Her own arousal hits again at the noise Lexa makes. Half groan, half sigh of relief.

She works her lips on the strong column of neck before her. Lexa's pulse fluttering strongly beneath the skin. She kisses the mark she can already see forming on Lexa's clavicle. Harsh breaths set the tempo as Clarke works, whispers and whimpers. Small noises she would have never assumed would come from someone like Lexa.

It's all the more thrilling. Clarke already needs her again but she needs Lexa to come first.

Craves it.

Smiles when hands grip her.

Looks up and finds Lexa's eyes, coming undone beautifully.

 

Xx

 

She takes a staggering breath, lungs burning as they expand.

Clarke is watching her. An awestruck smile on her face, her eyes shining so bright in the moonlight.

The air around them feels cool but good on Lexa's flushed skin. She smiles and leans up to kiss Clarke. Greedy and passionate.

Clarke sinks on top of her again and they settle against one another. Skin to skin. Sweaty and happy and satisfied.

Finally.

"You know, the blanket in the yard was definitely not how I pictured this going," she says. Breaking away from Clarke's mouth to breathe.

"So you  _did_  picture it…" Clarke smirks again and nips at her jaw.

Lexa laughs.

"Yes, Clarke. Frequently." Lexa's eyes darken as she admits it.

"Took you long enough to kiss me." Clarke can't let the opportunity to sass go.

"I thought you had a girlfriend! Excuse me for having some propriety," she says, fake offended.

Clarke giggles into her skin and she doesn't think she ever wants it to stop. When she looks up at Lexa she is smiling so big and so wide it rivals the Grand Canyon.

"You could have asked," Clarke teases and Lexa groans.

"I'm never gonna live this down am I?"

"Not a chance." When Clarke dips down again, the kiss is tender.

Fond.

Rattles something inside of Lexa.

She twists her hands around Clarke's shoulders and into her hair.

Clarke pulls the edges of the blanket up around them and they fall into their usual habit of kissing under the stars.

Except now it's better than ever before.

 

Xx

 

Lexa can't wipe the smile off her face.

She drives home grinning like an idiot. Picks up Fiona and hugs her, scratching under her chin and feeling strong purrs. She sets the cat down and fills her food dish, sauntering to the bathroom.

Reliving every kiss and every touch in the shower.

Reliving the date, the ease of their conversation. Smiling, even more, when she thinks about how Clarke laughed and smiled at her.

How they stayed there wrapped in the blanket after, not ready to let go of each other yet.

How their kisses had turned into something more. Clarke's wandering hands, brushing and caressing. Clarke's tongue working with intent. Clarke's mouth moving down her body until she was licking into Lexa.

And when Lexa broke again in her mouth, their fingers were tangled together.

Clarke smiled then.

It devastated her.

She worked herself along Lexa's thigh, throwing her head back and moaning freely into the night air under the stars.

Her mouth was soft and searching when she leaned back for another kiss before it was all over and her grunts and moans were expelled into Lexa's mouth. She swallowed them happily, soaking up as much of Clarke as possible and weaving her fingers through Clarke's hair. Keeping her close even when Clarke had to pull away to breathe.

They dozed like that. Naked and sweaty and wrapped up in one another under the stars. Fell into that blissed out half asleep, purely exhausted but too happy to actually succumb, state for a while. Lexa running her hands along Clarke's smooth back. Clarke tightening her hold around Lexa's ribs every so often. Kissing her chest at random, causing Lexa's heart to jolt every time. Lexa watched the stars come out, brighter and brighter as the night got deeper and deeper. The crickets and chatter of the night time creatures the perfect soundtrack.

How even after they stood up and got dressed, sharing shy smiles and giggles at the thought of how the end of the night transpired, Clarke still kissed her softly. Held her hand and walked her to the cars, stealing shy looks and bumping their shoulders together like kids.

They way they kissed so softly for another long stretch of minutes before finally parting ways with more of those shy smiles. Getting in separate cars and driving home to think about how perfect it all was.

Lexa can't think of a better first official date.

 

Xx

 

Clarke doesn't even make it five minutes into her next day before Octavia is sauntering into her clinic.

"Don't you have your own duties? I know you're not clinic staff."

"I have half an hour before Indra expects me to clock in, plus I know how much you love to see my pretty face every morning."

Clarke rolls her eyes.

There's another pretty face she'd like to see every morning. The ten minutes she spent in bed texting that pretty face before work was not even close to enough.

She blushes just thinking about last night. The date. The sex. The kisses that flowed and morphed and snuck under her skin.

"Is there a reason you just started blushing? Has our stoic contractor started unbuttoning a little?"

Octavia leans forward and into Clarke's space.

"I'm not blushing," Clarke argues, knowing it's a lost cause.

"You are!" Octavia squeals. "Oh my god… dish, now."

Clarke wants to fight it. Wants to tell Octavia to piss off, but there's this other war inside that wants to shout it to everyone. A smile overtakes her face.

"Lexa took me on a date last night."

"No shit! Finally. Where? How was it?"

"It was great. Perfect actually."

"Perfect? You totally boned, didn't you?"

Clarke's face gets redder. She bites her lip, still picturing the look on Lexa's face when she was inside Clarke.

She nods, "we definitely boned."

Octavia's response is a little weird jump off the desk and a laugh. "Fuck yes, thank god. That shit was about to get tragic if you didn't stop the pining."

"There was no pining involved."

"Clarke, there was  _pining_. I've never seen you look at someone like that. It was getting ridiculous."

"Just because we weren't having sex doesn't mean I was pining. There was… other stuff happening."

"Other stuff?" She smacks Clarke's shoulder. "Such as? Have you been holding out on me?"

"No, but I was definitely holding out on Lexa for a little bit. We've been having some pretty good makeouts, a little dry humping."

"Wow, you're an animal, Griffin," Octavia replies drily. "Glad that's over. When are you seeing her again?"

"Hopefully tonight if everything goes as planned, which never happens because this place is a zoo."

"Well I have another date with Lincoln so hopefully Lexa will decide to pack it in before midnight as well and take you out again. Or just come over and fuck."

Clarke levels her with a glare.

"So… how was it?"

Clarke bites her lip and flares again. "Let's just say, worth the wait."

"Do I get details or do I not get details?"

"Dude-" Clarke has to remind Octavia  _again_ of their surroundings.

She shrugs and holds her hands up defensively before backing out the clinic door.

Wells bumps into her as she leaves, still backwards. "Blake," he greets.

"Jaha. Good luck with this one today." Octavia throws over her shoulder before she disappears.

"Ignore her. Harper didn't leave too many notes from the overnight." She gets right to work, hoping if she focuses now she can have fun later.

And still not entirely over the feeling of finally, finally having Lexa.

 

Xx

 

"How am I here before you?" Lincoln says warmly, his eyes teasing. He unloads the trucks with the guys who have started setting up and hammering at various things already.

"Stranger things have happened, Linc. Don't get used to it though." She holds out the coffee tray for him to take one.

"Since when do you get me coffee?" He eyes the coffee with skepticism but picks one up and removes the lid, setting the coffee on the workbench

"I was feeling generous today," she shrugs. He picks up two of the creamers from the center of the cardboard and she ignores the blatant curiosity on his face. "Are we ready to tile the bathrooms? Please say yes, because the delivery is scheduled for today."

"Yeah I know, I did a couple things to the plumbing up there but everything looks good. In both the master and the other. They must have had work done here recently, at least on the internal stuff."

"Too bad they didn't expand on that," she adds. Sipping her coffee. "Everything else in this place was falling apart, but those pipes were new…"

"Then we wouldn't get to have all the fun, Lex."

"You're right." She smiles.

"Okay, seriously you know you're smiling, right? The guys are gonna think something's up."

"I'll lock it down." She pulls her face into something more serious. Something familiar.

"You better, because your sister is coming by to meet the tile guy and she'll sniff that out in two seconds."

"Sniff what out?"

"Clarke," he smirks and walks away with a chuckle. Lexa curses under her breath and finds a project that will keep her out of the way if and when her sister shows up.

 

Xx

 

It's the longest day ever for Clarke.

Partly because she hasn't had much sleep- what little she did get was light and filled with thoughts of Lexa. She woke up feeling refreshed and happier than she would normally be on such little sleep, but the afternoon is dragging now.

It's also because work is nonstop.

She has made several exhibit visits all over the expansive campus of the zoo, as well as dealing with more than one semi-emergent issue at the clinic.

She doesn't get a break until it's almost the end of the day, and she hasn't even  _looked_ at the charts yet. Her phone has been in her pocket and ignored and it's almost burning a hole and touching skin at this point.

When she finally extricates it, there are two messages from Lexa.

A simple  _have a good day_. Sent this morning.

And another sent hours later asking something about tile. She doesn't know. She can't focus on anything other than  _Lexa._

She sighs and finally sits down at her desk. The mountain of work in front of her is almost teasing.

_How late are you gonna be working today?_  She types out and hits send before she can change her mind or get called away. Completely ignoring the tile issue.

She starts on the pile while she waits.

Lexa's text comes fairly quickly, considering she usually has her hands full.

_L: not sure. I have to stop by the office and go over some game plans with Anya. Are you out already?_

_Ugh no, I wish! I think I have to work late._ She adds the frowny face emoji.

_L: are those animals giving you trouble?_

_Always._

_L: we may both be working late then, Anya loves to torture me with strange details_

_You realize you're working on my house right? I need all the attention to strange details. In fact, I require and demand it!_

_L: demand? I see how it is_

_Damn straight_

_L: let's just be clear that we both know, after last night, that neither one of us knows how to deal with "straight"_

That pulls a laugh out of Clarke. Full and throaty. It brightens her mood considerably.

_Touché_

 

Xx

 

"Alright, out with it." Anya looks up briefly from her computer when Lexa walks into the dimly lit office.

"Would you care to specify?" Her brain shifts from the tile delivery she came to discuss to confusion.

"No, you know what I'm talking about." She finishes her typing and folds her hands on the desk. It's an odd look on her face, one Lexa has never seen before and cannot for the life of her decipher.

"Do I?"

"Come on, Lex. You got laid. Stop playing games and fess up!"

Lexa blushes wildly and plops on the couch, hand over her face.

"How the  _fuck_  do you always do that?"

"I'm your sister. There is not one thing you have  _ever_  been able to hide from me. Not since birth, kid."

Lexa just groans again. She can feel Anya's eyes boring into her.

"Lexa, come on… this is kind of a big deal."

"Not really…"

"Uh, yeah kid. Your painful to look at, self-imposed celibacy has come crashing down all at the hands of a hot blonde with a killer bod. How are you not shouting from the rooftops and singing pathetic songs and all that shit?"

Lexa can't help but smile. Just a little.

"She does have a killer bod."

"No fucking shit, Lexa."

"I… am screwed."

"No, you  _got_  screwed. Big difference."

"Who got screwed?" A third voice joins the conversation and  _shit_.

Raven walks over and shares a quick kiss with Anya, propping herself up on the edge of the desk and looking over at Lexa expectantly.

"Lexa. Finally," Anya replies, with extra emphasis that is entirely unnecessary.

"Ooooh," Raven squeals.

"Do we have to do this?" Lexa whines, already knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah, Lexa! Anya, Lincoln and I had a bet going on how long you'd make it with Clarke around and I think I may have just won."

"You what?" She sits up and scowls.

They share a look between them and start laughing.

"This is why never tell you anything," Lexa says. Stands and crosses her arms. She can feel the petulant look she wears but leaves it there.

"We already covered this, kid. You don't  _have_  to tell me anything. I always  _know._ "

"Come on Lexa, please don't leave me hanging!" Raven whines and Lexa rolls her eyes.

"Yes, okay! Clarke and I had sex. It was magical and wonderful and I can't stop smiling.  _Happy_?"

"Fuck yes!" Raven hops off the desk and offers Lexa a high five. Looks expectantly at her when Lexa doesn't slap her hand right away. "Dude?"

She does. With another eye roll.

"Damn. Lexa- how do you always bag these uber hot babes? You don't even fucking talk and you look like you're about three seconds from murdering someone pretty much at all times."

Anya laughs at that, stands from behind the desk and walks around, an arm going easily around her girlfriend's shoulders. "Babe, it's genetic." She kisses Raven's cheek and Lexa wants to gag.

"Babe?"

"Am I not one, Lexa?" Raven cocks her hip and glares at her.

Anya just laughs again. As much as she hates their odd relationship and need to divulge entirely too much information about their private life, Lexa will never deny that Raven seems like a perfect match for her sister. She's never been this happy.

"I suppose."

"Oh, she supposes!" Raven throws her hands up in the air with affected drama. "Seriously,  _how_  does she get these chicks."

"What can I say, they like the strong silent types." Lexa holds her seriousness as long as she can before they all laugh.

"Did you actually need to talk to me about the design plan or just harass me?"

"I did need to talk to you, but let's go do it over drinks. I'm hungry."

"Sure," she takes a second to respond and hates how easily Anya latches on to it.

"Oh, did you have plans tonight?"

Lexa scratches her neck and ignores the twin looks of delight mirrored across from her. "No, not really."

"Okay. Well, bring your phone in just in case lovergirl decides to text you. I definitely do not need to stand in the way of her cleaning the cobwebs out of your vagina."

"Anya!" Lexa bites. More embarrassed than anything.

"Babe, Clarke is a doctor. Use her title." Raven stage whispers and honestly Lexa wants to melt into the floor like the girl on that old TV show they used to watch.

Anya swallows her laughter and pats Lexa on the shoulder. "Sorry, my bad.  _Doctor_ Lovergirl."

 

Xx

 

"Seriously, what the fuck today? Is it a full moon? Is mercury in retrograde? What?!" Clarke is exasperated.

"Probably all of the above, plus it's fucking hot as hell out there," Wells grunts out as they pick up the wallaby that's still somewhat sedated and place her in an overnight bay. "I can't wait to go home and have a beer. Or a shower. Maybe a shower beer."

"Shower beer, definitely." Clarke nods. "I don't even think I've thought of that since vet school but fuck, if it's not a day for it."

She's covered in puke. She's sweaty. Still exhausted and it's way past her shift end. Harper is doing her regular rounds as the evening vet assistant on call, while Clarke and Wells tend to their wallaby.

There's no way she'll be seeing Lexa tonight. Which is bumming her out more than she realized. She's already slightly used to her new routine of work and then dinner and kisses with Lexa.

And she was kind of looking forward to getting Lexa out of a tight shirt tonight.

They place the wallaby down and Clarke checks vitals one more time before exiting the cage. Her purple gloves snap off and she wipes her brow, smelling the grit of the day all over her.

By the time she showers and feels clean enough for Lexa's lips, she will be half asleep.

With a sigh, she heads back to her office to chart quickly and try to get out in the next thirty minutes.

There is another message about tile on her phone from Lexa and she smirks.

_Is talking about tile your way of reaching out?_

_You could just say "hey" you know…_

The ellipses pops up before she sets her phone down.

_L: Anya is seriously breathing down my neck about it_

_L: Also she has poured several drinks down my throat_

_L: Most importantly, hey_

Clarke definitely swoons. Hates that she's still at work even more.

_I wish I was several drinks deep right now_

_I was just agreeing with my coworker Wells that it looks like a shower beer is in my future._

_L: how very sorority girl of you_

_I will admit that it is and I don't even care_

_It's been one of those days_

_L: I am sorry to hear that Clarke_

_Me too. I wanted to see you._

_L: oh?_

_Yes._

_L: I wanted to see you too_

_Good_

_L: how humble of you_

_L: Anya still needs the tile answer. She is about two seconds from stealing the phone and you do not want her to start texting._

_The answer is yes, the blue-grey_

_L: thank you_

_L: get some rest tonight_

_You too_

Clarke sets the phone down and feels both better and worse. And maybe is pouting a little over missing tipsy Lexa. She likes tipsy Lexa.

Tipsy Lexa doesn't hide how much she likes to kiss Clarke.

Tipsy Lexa gets a little handsy.

Clarke likes when Lexa gets a little handsy. Wants those hands on her skin again and soon.

Has to settle for a steaming hot shower and grilled cheese instead. Tucking herself in bed earlier than normal but falling asleep in seconds.

 

Xx

 

"You're serious about her," Anya's quiet voice breaks the comfortable silence of the car.

"What?" Lexa doesn't know how to react or tamp down that wild truth that reared up.

"You are."

"We just met, I don't even know… we literally just had sex like a day ago!" She tries in vain to get her sister off the topic.

"Doesn't matter. I saw how you were smiling at your phone. This is real, Lex."

Lexa sighs. "I'm drunk, An. My defenses were lowered. That's why you're driving me home." Of course she was smiling. Clarke makes her fucking smile, but Anya doesn't need to know that.

"Yeah, I know. But ever since we started this job you've been different."

"Okay," she adds skeptically.

"Don't do that. You can admit what you feel," Anya says it so genuinely that it strikes a chord. They run at a frequency of sass and borderline insults so often that sometimes Lexa forgets this part of it. The big sister part who cares about her so much she would tackle a bear if Lexa was in peril.

Lexa swallows the frog that suddenly appeared in her throat.

"I like her. More than I've liked anyone in a long time and it scares me."

Anya places a comforting hand on her knee for a second, two, then removes it.

"Just because Costia decided she couldn't live this life doesn't mean- what I am trying to say is- Clarke doesn't seem like the type to run away from a challenge. Look at the house she bought."

"Our schedules actually align." Lexa leans against the window, the cool glass feeling amazing on her flushed face. She should have said no to that last shot of whiskey Raven ordered.

"She also doesn't seem like someone who takes things lightly."

"I'm not scared of  _her_. I don't want to fuck with this job."

"You couldn't. You're not that person, you know boundaries. What you do off the clock,  _who_  you do, is all you, kid."

"You've called me that too much today. You've reached your quota."

"There is no quota, hate to break it to you." They pull into Lexa's driveway. "If it was anyone else but you with this dilemma, I'd give them a lecture about messing with clients. But you're… this company  _is_  you. It's me. It's us. I know you're not going to do anything you don't trust yourself with.

Lexa sits and absorbs her sister's pep-talk. Nods and reaches for the door handle.

"Anyway, even if you tried any of that shit, Raven would come after you so. I'm doubly not worried."

Lexa rolls her eyes, "Thanks for the ride. I'll have Lincoln pick me up tomorrow since you'll be late."

"Oh, fuck off," she shoves Lexa. "Don't get all up in your head about this. She's great. We all like her… that never happens."

"As if I don't remember." Lexa shuts the door and laughs when Anya rolls down the window.

"Listen to your instincts, Lex."

Lexa waves her arm in the air and doesn't even turn around. Anya hits the horn softly as she leaves.

Fiona greets Lexa with a hungry meow and she trots to the kitchen, none the wiser to Lexa's dilemma or feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you guys might like this one! Worth the little bit of an extra wait, yeah?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey." Clarke keeps her voice gentle in the way the early morning hours demand. She's so early to the house, only half the crew is there.

It's worth it, though, for the shy smile she gets out of Lexa.

"Hi," she replies warmly. Stepping closer to Clarke, eyes raking over her face, pausing on her lips, before finding the coffee Clarke has outstretched.

"I don't know how you take your coffee so I just grabbed a handful of stuff." Clarke is suddenly nervous. They haven't seen each other since the sex the other night and she tries to assess if the air between them feels different.

It does, but in the best way. More real.

Comforting.

Lexa's eyes are so, so green in this light. Clarke wants so badly to kiss her but she knows Lexa needs to keep up her professional appearances.

"I like a little cream," she says softly. A tilt to her lips and a glint in her eye.

And just like that Clarke's nerves fly away and she's overtaken by Lexa's quiet kind of charm and swagger.

"Noted." She bumps their shoulders together and sets the coffee tray down on the workbench. Clarke enjoys the way Lexa's eyes study her zoo polo, drift over her chest.

That familiar stirring begins behind her spine with Lexa looking like that.

She clears her throat and offers Lexa two of the little creamer packs. Preens a bit at the unfocused eyes that find hers. While Lexa readies her coffee, Clarke lets her own eyes study the lean form before her.

No flannel today, Lexa has a light chambray shirt over dark jeans. She hasn't buckled her work belt on yet, it still sits on the ground and Clarke itches to pick up the heavy accessory and snap it around Lexa's slim waist.

If only for a moment against her body. Sharing the same air.

"Thank you for the coffee, Clarke."

"You're welcome," Clarke smiles. Lexa sips hesitantly, checking the temperature and trying to avoid a burn. "I thought you might need it, I doubt Anya goes easy when she drags you out."

"Your assessment is correct, but it's also Raven you have to watch out for. She's the dark horse there that sneaks up on you with something and that's always what does it."

Lexa smiles and laughs lightly, rubbing her free hand over her tired eyes for a moment.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She fidgets, more and more of Lexa's crew starts arriving and talking loudly. "Is there any way you maybe wanna stop by the zoo later? We are doing something really cool today and I think you might like it."

It's amazing, how quickly her features brighten even more.

"Yeah?" A wide smile. Clarke is entranced by that smile.

"Yeah, I know I'm biased, but it's actually pretty cool."

"What time?"

"Maybe like four?" She pulls a face, it's earlier than Lexa usually leaves the house.

"Four? Alright." She nods and sips again at the hot liquid. Her eyes shining.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Okay- meet me by the front gate but over by the little extra side lot we have."

"I will be there," her eyes are focused on Clarke's lips again. She feels the tug towards them. Keeps her feet rooted to the spot.

"Oh, and keep it quiet. This is kind of… invitation only." She winks. Lexa's ears redden.

Before either of them can say anything else, her beeper goes off.

"Shit," she groans. "Okay, I have to run. Text me if you get stuck here…"

"I will see you later, Clarke." She grabs Clarke's elbow softly for a beat, dropping it and stepping away so Clarke can go back to her Jeep.

 

Xx

 

Lexa pulls up to the zoo with an extra fifteen minutes to spare. She cut out early, her stomach bursting with butterflies all day after that quiet, quick exchange with Clarke at the house. Not able to get Clarke's soft smile or her bright eyes out of her mind all day.

She went home to shower and change. Pay attention to Fiona who always feels slighted whenever Lexa is working a job.

Spent way too much time debating what to put on and hating herself for it. So here she stands waiting by the front gate and fidgeting. Brushing hair off her face and tugging at her shirt. She pulled on the jeans Anya always likes to tease her about because the fit is quite snug on her ass. She tied back half of her hair, getting it off her hot, flushed face but leaving enough down for Clarke.

 _For_  Clarke.

Who always seems to appreciate her wild mane.

She checks her phone again, more out of habit than any worry over work. Lincoln teased her when she left, so she doesn't mind the payback of making him stay late to handle the crew.

The whir of a golf cart catches her attention and she looks up to see Clarke driving over, sunglasses on and talking into a radio with one hand as she slows to let people walk by. Lexa knows the moment she catches sight of her, the smile that breaks out over her face gives her away. She parks the cart and hops out, opening the little door in the gate that says "exit only" and waving Lexa inside.

Her sunglasses go up over her blonde waves and her eyes sparkle with a certain happiness Lexa is becoming addicted to.

"Hi," her voice is soft, huskier in the effort it takes to keep it between the two of them.

"Hey," Lexa replies. Stepping closer to Clarke.

They stand there for a long moment like dumbstruck idiots and Lexa flutters with the way blue eyes appraise her.

She takes a moment to notice the little bit of makeup that now lines Clarke's eyes. How she wasn't wearing it this morning and how it's thrilling to see now.

"Are you ready for the show?" Clarke finally breaks through.

"I don't know… am I?" Lexa teases back and enjoys the smile she earns.

"Definitely. Hop in, we'll be late!"

"As if your job wasn't already cooler than mine, you failed to disclose that you have your own golf cart- complete with animals painted on it and your names along the bottom."

"Oh?"

"Nope. Not one mention."

Clarke looks at her as she takes the golf cart out of park and guns it around a turn.

"Buckle up, Lex."

Lexa can't help the laugh that bursts from her mouth as Clarke drives them through the zoo, on and off back pathways. She can feel the shy looks Clarke sends her way from time to time. Though, she spends much of the ride marveling at how big this zoo actually is.

It's been a long time since she was here, and it's the same yet different from her childhood memories.

They start slowing down as Clarke leaves the private pathway for good and starts working her way through the crowded areas.

"We are closing early today, so we won't have this many people to worry about on the way back."

Lexa hums a response.

"I'll probably give you a proper tour then…if you're up for it." She's looking straight ahead as she says it. Tips of her cheeks pinker than before.

"I would love a tour, Clarke."

Clarke nods and finally parks the cart. She looks at Lexa again now. Her twinkling eyes and a soft give of her mouth.

One that Lexa wants to kiss. Feel on her own and swallow down inside.

"We're here. This shouldn't take too long, but it's definitely going to be cool." She leans in closer and Lexa's heart skips a beat, thinking soft lips will meet her own, but Clarke gives her an apologetic smile as she reaches for something in the back seat and backs away. Blue eyes focused on her mouth for a beat, before she's standing and pulling a blazer on over her polo shirt.

Lexa has to shake the lust off. Refocus on what is actually going on around her. Admires Clarke's ability to switch into work mode so easily.

"You keep saying that, so now I'm expecting something decidedly boring." Lexa works her way out of the golf cart and catches just enough of Clarke's eye roll to feel good about it.

"Yeah yeah, come on." Clarke waves her hand forward and they walk down the path to where a small group of people are gathered. Lexa spots Octavia next to a stern looking woman, and a few other zoo employees. "These are some of our highest donors and friends and family of the zoo crew. I know you're an  _avid_  follower of Polis Zoo on twitter and facebook and tumblr and instagram… so this shouldn't be a surprise." Clarke cocks an eyebrow with her teasing.

"I only have two of those personally, but I'll make sure to amend this grievous error."

"You better, Woods. I'll be checking. Anyway, go find a good spot. I'll find you in a bit." She leans close and whispers that last part in Lexa's ear. A thrill going down her spine with the hot breath that lands on her ear, her neck. The way Clarke's hand drifts and drags slowly on her elbow and forearm as she steps away. She winks and then turns around to move to the front of the crowd.

And Clarke, Clarke is astounding when she switches it on.

"Good afternoon," she speaks louder than normal but the small crowd quiets down. "Welcome! Hi, it's great to see you all here. I am really,  _really_  excited about what we have in store for you all today. As you know, we've been working hard on updating our zoo and our exhibits and focusing on our conservation and education efforts. Leading the pack, so to speak, in this process is something Polis Zoo has always taken great pride in. We couldn't do any of this without your support, so we are very happy you're here with us as we bring these guys in."

 

Xx

 

Clarke sees Lexa just at the edges of the crowd the whole time. Fidgeting and watching with eyes that don't seem to miss anything. She's always studying her surroundings, always searching and seeing.

Clarke's belly flips.

She watches Lexa gasp a little when Wells opens up the door to the exhibit and the big guys come out. She smiles wide and waits for green eyes to find her. Waves her forward when the actual presentation part is out of the way.

They stand there for a while, observing the rhinos move through their new home.

Astonishment works it's way over Lexa's features.

"So… cool or?"

"Definitely cool," Lexa's eyes slide to hers and she smiles. "I will concede that point, Clarke."

"Oh good, I love concession." Clarke nods and they both laugh softly. She inches closer to Lexa, turning her attention back to the animals in front of them.

The crowd ebbs away after a while. A few patrons stop to ask Clarke questions, and she answers and doesn't rush them. Lexa content in her periphery. Octavia waves as she walks by with Indra, deep in conversation and Clarke feels silly for the slight relief at not having to deal with that odd jealousy Lexa had before.

She closes the distance again, leaning her arms on the wooden fence and watching Lexa watch the animals.

"I can't believe you get to do stuff like this every day," Lexa says. Her voice is light and her eyes are smiling when she finally looks at Clarke.

"Me either," Clarke admits. "Conservation has always been really important to me. Getting these guys was… it was hard work, but we have a plan to start working with other zoos to get their population numbers up. Work on a breeding program."

Lexa nods, her eyes appraising. "That's… just." She shakes her head and inches closer to Clarke. "It's amazing."

Clarke blushes. "I wish it was actually a reserve or something but… I told myself I'd work with what I had." She reaches her hand out and brushes against Lexa's on the soft, worn wood. "Are you ready for the tour?" Clarke asks quietly.

Lexa looks at her again and they share a soft smile. "Definitely."

The smile she gets out of Lexa could kill a lesser man, she thinks. It stops her heart in its tracks and slams into her chest.

As soon as Lexa is in the golf cart, Clarke cannot wait another second. Kissing her before either one of them know what is happening. Threading her hand through hair and resting on neck and pulling Lexa's mouth closer.

Losing herself in it.

Pulling away with a whine and a pout. Resting her forehead against Lexa's.

"I've wanted to get you here for weeks and now that you are, all I can think about is getting you home." Her voice is full of the lust that swirls in her belly.

"So make it quick." Lexa drops another kiss on her pout and backs away. "Come on, Clarke. Chop chop."

Clarke laughs at that and starts the golf cart.

"You're getting the super secret VIP tour, just so you know."

"Is that right?"

"Yep. Make good with people in high places and this is what you get."

"Guess the sex comes with additional perks," Lexa sasses and Clarke almost drives them off the path when she looks at her.

"You know, I never would have figured the serious girl who started work on my house had such a nice sarcastic and dry side, but boy am I glad we've uncovered that."

"You've uncovered a lot of things about me, Clarke."

"Case in point. Hey, by the way… I better not see any extra discounts on my final bill. I don't know how this all works but I'm pretty sure we have a very strict contract drawn up by your kind of scary sister."

Clarke can see something flicker over Lexa's face in her periphery. She clears her throat and the mood changes for a moment. "You don't have anything to worry about, Clarke. Anyway, if I even tried to pull anything, which I'm not planning on, Raven would come after me in the night and I don't need to put myself in that kind of jeopardy." She finishes with a smirk, and suddenly they're right back to flirting.

 

Xx

 

"Have you ever fed a giraffe?"

Clarke almost laughs at the incredulous look on Lexa's face. They're halfway through their tour and almost back near the clinic.

"I think you know that I have not…"

"Come on," she pulls a handful of large leaves out of one of the buckets she threw in the cart before she left her office and guides Lexa closer to the wooden fence. The big male of the group moves forward slowly, inching and curious. He's familiar with Clarke, and eyes her before moving closer and closer. Lexa stiffens next to her and she holds her breath, but reaches out a long arm. The leaves are pulled from her hands in a blink and she jumps a little at the quick movement. Her smile is so big and gleeful when she turns to Clarke.

"Oh my god!" She squeals. Clarke chuckles; this new side to the very serious girl she's come to know is so welcome.

"Cool, am I right?"

"Fucking amazing!" Lexa reaches for more leaves on her own and the big guy grabs them again, taking another few steps closer to her.

His tongue comes out, blue and long, and Lexa eyes it warily. She laughs again, her grin wide. Clarke's heart thumps and thumps in her chest. A few of the younger giraffes move closer to the fence and one reaches out to nudge Clarke's shoulder. Lips moving and searching for food.

"Alright, alright, girlie." She pats and pets with one hand and reaches for some leaves with the other. "Impossible," She chides the beast and feels Lexa's eyes on her.

"This one is trouble, Lex. Watch out for her." The young giraffe chews her food methodically, studying both of them.

"What's her name?"

"We call her Pam. She's a hoot. Shy sometimes, but once she likes you she's fun."

Lexa holds out two handfuls of leaves and a long tongue wraps around her left hand to pull the food free.

This time, Clarke doesn't hold back her laughter. Lexa's face is priceless and Clarke almost wishes she had her phone out to capture this moment.

"I have some water in the cart. And extra towels. I always have extra towels." Clarke offers once her laughter has died down.

"Hey, Lexa?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you get when two giraffes collide?" She can't help it. She usually saves these jokes for the kids, but… she feels too light, too happy right now to hold back. Lexa's confused look is so cute.

"Uh… what?"

"A giraffic jam," she finishes with a cheesy smile. Lexa groans and rolls her eyes and Clarke's smile gets bigger, more real.

All Clarke wants to do is kiss her again. Take care of that grimace and make it go away.

Xx

"Are you sure?"

"Clarke, please stop asking me if I'm sure."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Then don't let me."

"It's not that simple!"

Lexa rolls her eyes and Clarke takes it as her sign.

"Just… open the door, Clarke."

Clarke does slide the door open and the grumpy penguin waddles forward. "Hi, Dave!"

"I can't believe I'm meeting Dave…" Lexa says it quietly under her breath.

Clarke beams as the penguin scuttles up and messes with her boots.

"Everything you thought it would be?"

"He's small…"

"But he is mighty." Dave lands a particularly hard knock on Clarke's foot. "I don't have food for you, bud. Back off." She nudges him gently away and he eyes Lexa curiously.

"Why is he back in the clinic?"

"Because he's a grumpy asshole. He got in a fight with the big guy in there and we had to stitch him up. I'm keeping him here so he can calm down."

"Maybe he picked the fight, maybe he can't stand being away from you…"

There's a sly smile in Lexa's face that Clarke takes and tucks away in her memory.

"I mean, I have been told i'm irresistible."

Lexa's grin grows. "I would never be one to refute that claim, as braggy as that was."

Clarke shrugs. Dave settles down and inspects Lexa. "He might let you pet him, if you want to try." Lexa gives her a look that speaks a thousand words, most of them skeptical. Clarke giggles. "I mean it. I know he's an asshole, but he's calm right now."

"At the risk of offending him, I don't want to lose any fingers. I need them."

"You do, yeah." Clarke drops her voice.

Lexa quirks her eyebrow in that way Clarke is already addicted do. "Can't hammer as well without all ten."

"That, too." She smiles back at Lexa and feels that warm fire get higher and higher. "Do you know why penguins carry fish in their beaks?"

"No," Lexa says, looking up from Dave who is still pecking around her shoe.

"Because they don't have pockets." Clarke keeps her eyes on Dave while the joke lands. Lexa sighs and Clarke smirks.

"Are cheesy jokes part of the tour?"

"Nope, but they  _are_  part of the VIP experience, so lucky you." She leans in and wiggles her eyebrow, enjoying the way Lexa's eyes darken. "There's one more thing I want to show you."

"Bye, Dave." Lexa calls out to the penguin as he waddles away. He seems charmed in Lexa's presence and honestly, Clarke can't blame him. She leads Lexa into another small room, the cages in here are incubated better. It's kind of like an ICU but… not. And definitely not in this particular case.

Lexa gasps behind her, close, so close, and Clarke smiles.

"Is that...?"

"It is, yeah." She turns to find Lexa's mouth gaping in wonder. Another memory to tuck away. The little cub scampers over to Clarke, soft sounds leaving it's mouth.

"Holy shit… Clarke?"

Clarke bends down and picks up the small lion. Her freckles have faded slightly and she's grown a lot even in the last week they've had her isolated. "She got sick and she's the runt...mom wasn't really paying attention to her, so we brought her here. She needed some TLC." The lion cub rubs her face on Clarke, making her little happy noises.

Lexa stands in awe, watching the scene.

"You can pet her. We try to get all the new babies used to us. She's had a little more handling, obviously."

"What?"

"You can pet her, here." Clarke hands over the lion like it's a housecat. She doesn't expect Lexa's face to blanch before she takes the squirming cub in her arms awkwardly. "She's fussy because it's feeding time. I've gotta grab her dinner."

Lexa melts. Clarke sees the moment it happens. Her stomach swoops with it and she's feeling more than she has any right to. She grabs her phone and snaps a picture before Lexa notices. When Lexa catches her she smiles and turns more fully to the camera, allowing another.

"I have to grab her food, you got her?"

"Yeah," Lexa says around a smile so wide it could rival the sun.

 

Xx

 

Clarke doesn't have words for what happens when she hands a bottle over to Lexa and watches her feed the tiny, tiny lion cub in her arms. She has no idea what's going on inside of her body, with her heart or her stomach or the smile that won't fucking leave her face.

It's an image that is burned into her retinas, whatever happens at the end of all of this. It'll be there until the end of time, she thinks. For better or worse, she feels herself start to actually fall in love.

Just like that.

Lexa is sitting cross legged on the floor, cooing and melting over the miniature big cat who is sucking down her dinner at an alarming rate. A paw comes up and bats at her chin, and Lexa laughs with such happiness, it sets the butterflies already rioting in Clarke's belly to a fever pitch. She looks up at Clarke then, her eyes sparkling and her smile wide. She holds Clarke's gaze for what feels like an eternity and Clarke's heart stutter stops. Her knees shake and she sits across from Lexa. Takes a few more pictures of this girl with the smile and the lion in her arms.

"Take one with me," Lexa says, quietly, her gaze still focused on the furry bundle in her arms that will no doubt be scampering away soon. Her dinner very nearly gone.

"Hmm?" It breaks the silence that's stretched. The quiet that Clarke let settle over them as Lexa gave all of her attention to the cat.

"Take a picture with me. I want to remember this."

Clarke flutters. Has a response but swallows it. Spins her legs instead and gets closer to Lexa. She angles the phone and takes a couple selfies, sure to get the lion's face in it as much as she can all while hoping Lexa can't hear how loudly her heart is beating.

 

Xx

 

"So…." Clarke says, leaning in and crowding Lexa against her truck. Eyes focused so intently on her lips, Lexa marvels at Clarke's restraint.

"So," she answers quietly.

"I'd like to take you home now," Clarke whispers, leaning in even closer. Her breath is warm against Lexa's cheek and hands find her hips. "But, I am currently living with someone else while this hot chick fixes my house."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Clarke's breath is in her ear, Lexa's heart nearly drops to her feet. "Can I take you to yours?"

"Yes," She chokes out somehow. Brain frazzled by the girl standing before her. She's rewarded with a kiss on her cheek, another on her neck, before Clarke is moving away from her. Eyes twinkling in the early evening light. "Do you want to just follow me?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Drop me at my car?"

"Yeah."

 

Xx

 

The drive home is the longest one of Lexa's life and it only takes twenty minutes. She checks the rearview mirror so frequently for Clarke's jeep, that she could be going completely the wrong way for all she knows. She re-traces the steps she took before leaving the house earlier, making mental calculations of just how clean it is for a guest.

Not that they'll be doing anything she'd do with any other houseguest, Clarke will be otherwise engaged. A throb hits between her legs and Lexa checks the rearview mirror again. Clarke still there, still wonderfully beautiful and following her home.

She pulls onto the street, nods at a neighbor out walking his dog, and signals behind her before turning up her driveway. Her pulse is so loud in her ears and her legs are a bit shaky and it's all ridiculous because they've already had sex and they've already made out dozens of times now but something feels new.

Clarke hops out behind her and meets her in the yard, a smile on her face, eyes already dark.

"So, this is where she lives," Clarke greets, turning her attention to the small house Lexa has called her own for a while now.

"This is it." She walks to the front door, feeling Clarke behind her every step of the way. Fiona greets her as usual, with a hungry meow and a rub on her legs. She stops though, and sniffs very carefully, inspecting Lexa's jeans and shoes. Wholly fascinated by the new smells.

"You have a cat!" Clarke exclaims, more excited than Lexa would have ever thought at the simple truth.

She laughs, "I do, yes. Though I think she may be disowning me any second now." Lexa nudges her foot and Fiona doesn't even budge. "Her name is Fiona and usually she'd be running to the kitchen for her food but…" Lexa says, half to Clarke and half to the small animal who is still not letting Lexa off the hook for her indiscretions.

Clarke kneels down and holds her hand out for Fiona to smell. It takes a second, and Lexa swears if her cat blows this for her she will never be forgiven. "She's pretty shy…"

Just as the words leave her mouth, Fiona butts her head against Clarke's hand. Foregoing even a cautionary sniff. She arches her back and spins around, bumping Clarke's hand again. Clarke looks up at Lexa with a cocky grin and devilish eyes. "What can I say, I'm good with animals. Have you forgotten so soon, Lex?" She winks then, and Lexa swoons.

Fiona completely ignores Lexa after that, so she leaves her behind with Clarke and fills her food dish in the kitchen and checks her water bowl. Taking a breather to still the hammering of her heart in her chest.

Clarke sidles up behind her though and it's all for naught. Hands around her waist, lips on her neck, and Lexa is a goddamn goner.

"I never pictured you with a cat, but I  _did_  picture you with this amazing house."

"Hmm?" Lexa tilts her head and gives Clarke more room. The kisses get a little sloppy, and Lexa's hands ache to touch.

"Your house," Clarke says between kisses, "it's gorgeous. Is this a sneak peek of the finished product?"

Lexa spins around then, grabs Clarke's face and claims her mouth. Finally kissing her like she's thought about all afternoon.

"Do you really want to be talking shop right now?" She whispers into Clarke's mouth before kissing her again. Clarke follows her lead and it's so hot Lexa can feel herself falling and falling.

"No," Clarke breaks away and toys with Lexa's belt loops. "But I would like a tour of your bedroom."

"That I can do."

 

Xx

 

It's a soft unravelling

She doesn't expect it.

How intimate it is

It takes her by surprise

She thought it would be frenzied like their first time, like their kisses in the kitchen, but it feels different.

It already  _is_ different.

They move slow, in no hurry.

There's a hunger there, underneath the soft hands and soft lips. It pulls and pulls and still they don't succumb.

Clothes are peeled away, piece by piece as their maneuver through the space to Lexa's bedroom.

Clarke's lips never leave hers, hands cling to her. Steps falter and they bump and twist and still that heavy feeling stays.

Lexa taps the bedroom door shut behind her- Fiona will not be interrupting this. Not anymore.

This is Lexa's time with Clarke.

Lexa's time to make her loose and liquid beneath her.

Lexa's time to relish the freedom that comes with being in her bed, in her house, with a beautiful woman who makes her head spin.

There is a frenzy. It sits under her skin, coiled and tight. Lying in wait.

Patient while she takes her time and kisses Clarke deeper. Swallows her moans and runs her hands all over Clarke's skin.

Waiting until Lexa slips through her. When she does Clarke pulls away with a gasp, digs her fingers into Lexa's skin and groans. The animal comes alive then, feeding off of Clarke's response and relishing in it. Clarke holds Lexa in place, keeps their mouths close and moves with her, hips working in time with Lexa's fingers.

"What do you want, Clarke?" Lexa pulls away from her lips and whispers it into the skin of Clarke's neck, feeling her pulse flutter madly.

"You. I want you." Clarke's breathing is ragged and desperate. "Inside."

Lexa complies and thrills at the sound that leaves Clarke's lips. At the way her blunt nails drag into her skin. Clarke whispers and chants and it spurs Lexa on, digging deeper until Clarke is clenching around her fingers and falling over the edge.

Xx

"I don't have to work tomorrow," Clarke says, gasping for breath as Lexa hovers back up her body.

She's sweaty and sore and worn out in the best possible way after two rounds of Lexa.

Lexa quirks an eyebrow and kisses the space at the top of her breasts.

"I do," she says. Dropping another kiss in the hollow of Clarke's throat. It's so strangely intimate that Clarke shudders.

"If it's my house, I make the rules though, right?"

Lexa smirks. "You can run that by Anya if you'd like."

Clarke giggles a little, tucks a piece of long wavy hair behind Lexa's tiny little ear. "She's not your boss."

"No, she's not. But pissing her off is not my favorite thing."

"Yeah, well, I can take her." She pulls Lexa back in for a kiss that starts slow and works into a low, burning heat. It curls in her belly and sparks in her hands and suddenly Clarke has new plans.

She flips Lexa over and swallows her gasp of surprise, no longer interested in anything outside of making Lexa come again, and again, and again.

 

Xx

 

"Are you hungry?" Lexa is the first to stir in the dark room after they both fell asleep exhausted and sweaty. Her stomach angry at her for ignoring it for so long and working up a bigger appetite with Clarke.

"Yeah," Clarke yawns and tucks her face back into the pillow. Her legs slide against Lexa's and there's a secret smile on her face. "What time is it?"

Lexa leans up and looks at the digital clock she can see on her dresser. "After nine."

"Wow," Clarke says, shifting closer to Lexa and kissing her shoulder.

"I can whip up something quick- eggs or pasta- or we can order in…"

"Whatever you feel like, Lex. I'm not gonna make you work, you did a lot of that already today." Her lip curls up in a smirk and Lexa can't think about anything other than kissing that freckle that sits  _right there_. "I can get out of your hair, too. If you have to get up early in the morning."

"No, no." A strange feeling grips inside Lexa at that thought. She never assumed Clarke would be leaving. It never even crossed her mind. "Stay. I want you to stay. And, I have the morning off."

Clarke scoffs and pins her with a look. "Oh so you have to work tomorrow but you neglected to say what time on purpose? Here I thought I was going to have to worry about your exhaustion level and power tools. I see I've been misled." She fake pouts and Lexa smiles, tilts her chin down and pulls her into a soft kiss.

"Worth it."

 

Xx

 

"Okay, you just wanted to show off some more, don't lie," Clarke says, pinning her with a look as she eats the last bite of omelet Lexa prepared.

She laughs and Clarke's look only gets deeper before it breaks into a smile. She can't help it- she's enchanted.

And Lexa is a supremely qualified maker of eggs.

"Little bit," Lexa sasses with a smirk. "How's it working for me?"

Clarke ignores the bait, standing up to clear her dish away and scan the kitchen again. It really is beautiful- from the wood cabinets to the plentiful counter space perfect for cooking, to the large kitchen island that sits at the center, doubling as prep station and table. Clarke is a little bit in love with the room, and ignores the way her heart flutters when she thinks about the woman who calls it home.

Fiona rubs along her ankles and Clarke bends down to scoop her up, the cat purring loudly. Lexa's eyes are wide.

"What?" Clarke asks, scratching under Fiona's chin.

"I've never seen her do that before- she doesn't really even like Anya. Barely tolerates her."

"You keep acting surprised, but you know what I do for a living, right?"

Lexa stands up and loads the dishwasher before she says anything and Clarke watches, letting Fiona sniff her and snuggle up. The purring doesn't cease. Lexa turns finally and sets a dish towel on the counter after wiping her hands.

"I think it's more than your chosen profession," she says quietly, seriously. Clarke almost can't breathe, the look on Lexa's face pins her there in that moment.

They stand quietly, assessing each other as Clarke weighs the implications Lexa wanted her to hear.

"How'd you get her," she changes the subject, needing the safety of small talk even as her heart threatens to leap out of her chest and to the ground. She didn't think she was alone in this but, now…

"I found her. I kept hearing this little noise under the porch. I thought it was a raccoon or a squirrel so I didn't pay much attention, then I heard a meow." Lexa pauses and nods at the calico bundle in Clarke's arms. "There she was, all small and dirty. She fit in the palm of my hand- honestly I don't know how she survived. She was definitely too little to be without a mom. I got a towel and pulled her out of there, took her straight to the vet to get checked out."

"She found you," Clarke says around a smile, looking up from the contented cat to the person who claimed her.

"She did. I never thought I'd have a pet. I work a lot and I never felt strongly towards them, but I love her in this huge way. Even when she wakes me up at three am for food."

Lexa can't keep the smile off her face or the adoration from her voice.

"How long have you had her?"

"About a year now. I- uh-" Lexa shifts on her feet, suddenly unsure. "I found her after my girlfriend broke up with me. About a week after. Suddenly I had this thing to take care of and pay attention to and it… helped."

Clarke looks back at the cat. "They have a way, don't they." She pauses and Lexa inches closer. "She is really beautiful." Clarke coos at the cat.

"Clarke?"

"Yeah?" Clarke can't take her eyes of Lexa's mouth, suddenly so close to her. Can't focus on anything beyond the husky way Lexa said her name or the dark look in her eyes.

"Put the cat down now," she whispers. Leans in and waits for Clarke to react.

Fiona lands on the floor with a thud and a chirp and runs away just as Clarke swings her arms around Lexa's neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

 

Xx

 

The small diner is bustling, even for a weekday. A group of old men sit at the counter, buried behind newspapers and cups of coffee. Three harried waitresses rush between the tables, twining through the crowd with plates and carafes of coffee.

It feels like every diner in America, and like every time Lexa walls through the doors. Except this time it's different.

"They have really great coffee here," Lexa leans closer to Clarke's ear in the bustling space. "They get the beans from one of the local roasters. Have a special blend just for them."

She loses her breath for a moment and almost trips into the table beside them when Clarke looks at her with happy eyes, her hand finding Lexa's and sliding fingers into place.

"I love coffee," she states simply. Happily.

"I know," Lexa says, that smile Clarke always seems to draw out of her ready on her lips.

"I doubt the omelets will be as good as what you cooked up last night, though." Clarke shoots her a look and Lexa's belly fills with warmth remembering how fondly Clarke had studied her then. How blissed out and tired they were from an evening in bed doing everything but resting.

"Everything here is amazing. I've tried pretty much everything and I've never been disappointed," she offers instead of falling into Clarke's trap.

"Well, that's good because I'm starving."

And she probably is. Lexa is lucky that they're even here and dressed. After another round in the morning, all lazy and slow and breathtakingly good, and a few dirty, dirty kisses in the shower- she's surprised she even managed to get pants on.

"I bet," she smirks, squeezing their joined hands.

She receives a nudge to her shoulder for her efforts and that wave washes over her again.

They're finally seated when an elderly couple gets up and totters out past them. The busser hastily wipes down the small booth near the back and the waitress greets Lexa with a familiar smile and a greeting, and a subtle look at Clarke, before bringing them over to the booth and placing menus down. She pats Lexa on the shoulder as she walks away to grab them both coffee and water.

"What was that?" Clarke looks bemused.

"Oh, uh? Connie has known me for a while. Dad used to bring us here a lot on weekends when he wasn't working."

"Mhm, mhm." Clarke nods, skeptical. Lexa doesn't think she'll get off the hook.

"I haven't brought anyone in with me in a while…" she admits, studying the menu in front of her even though she's had it memorized for years.

Clarke's foot nudges her under the table. "Hey,"

Lexa looks up, her cheeks feel warm and she wants to not talk about this. She felt awkward enough about it last night.

"Hmm?"

Clarke's eyes are soft and warm, welcoming, and Lexa's heart kickstarts again in her chest. She bruised her ribs once playing softball in high school. A slide into home plate went awry, and she paid the price but got the run, even though she was out of commission for weeks after. If her heart keeps thundering as hard as it is when Clarke looks at her, it's bound to happen again.

Surely.

"It's been a while for me, too. My hours haven't made it easy and I've been told I'm married to my job. You don't seem too scared yet, so why don't we just take this one step at a time."

Lexa lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Grabs for Clarke's hand on the table. "I can do that, yeah."

"Okay. Good," Clarke smiles again and oh, the flutter it causes. If she's not careful, she'll say something stupid one of these days. "Now, tell me about this Magic Toast…"

"I don't know if you're ready for that, Clarke…"

"Oh, trust me, I never joke about food."

 

Xx

 

They're halfway through breakfast- the toast really is magic- when Lexa's face pales as she looks up to reply to something Clarke said. From the look on her face, it was about to be cheeky and flirty like all of their banter this morning has been, but she groans instead and her features pull into something more neutral.

"For the record, I'm apologizing for whatever happens…"

"What-" Clarke doesn't have time to finish her thought before someone is trying to sit in the booth next to her and nudging her over.

"Magic Toast- great choice, Clarke."

"Raven?"

"The only. What's up, ladies?" Raven has a smirk and a knowing look in her eye. Clarke hates it immediately. She hasn't known Raven very long at all but nothing good can come from that look.

"Raven," Lexa tries to smile but it looks more like a grimace. "I'm surprised my sister gave you a shot with manners like that."

"Oh, I have impeccable manners." She grabs at the bacon hanging off Lexa's plate and Lexa's jaw ticks.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Clarke steps in before Lexa's mood is completely ruined. Raven takes a bite of the bacon strip and tosses it back on Lexa's plate.

"I see you two lovebirds are carbo loading. Nice." She takes a sip of Clarke's water for good measure. "I'm here picking up coffee to go and maybe a cinnamon roll for An."

"A cinnamon roll? What did you do this time?" Lexa glares at her.

"Nothing! I swear! You know your sister."

Lexa stares harder and Clarke feels caught in some weird moment she has no right to see.

"I may have forgotten something she said the other night about some fancy dinner or something and definitely screwed the pooch by working late so…"

"Ah." Lexa relaxes a bit. "Yeah you'll need the cinnamon roll for that."

"To be fair, the pooch is  _not_ a pet name I use on your sister."

"Didn't think it was, but now that's all I can think about so thanks for that." And then to Clarke, "the rolls from this place are fantastic and also Anya's favorite."

Raven groans. "Anyway it's all Clarke's fault really, because I was working on those weird switches in the kitchen and lost track of time.

Clarke perks up again when she hears her name. "Oh, no, you can leave me out of it."

"I most certainly will not. Go apologize to my girlfriend for me, Clarke."

"You have your cinnamon roll for that. Better get a move on, by the way. Can't keep her waiting on breakfast, too."

"Speaking of, why aren't you at work right now, Lex?"

"Morning off, Linc can handle it."

"Interesting development." Raven turns and rests her head on her hand, studying Clarke. "The fresh sexed look is really working for you both. Anya will surely overlook my transgressions with this juicy piece of gossip." She offers a fake, saccharine smile in Clarke's direction and expels an  _ow_  when Lexa's foot makes contact with her leg under the table.

Clarke appreciates Lexa's chivalry and makes a mental note to thank her for it later. But, Raven doesn't scare her. "Bring it," she says, before casually sipping her coffee, completely unbothered. If she's being honest with herself, she is wholly amused by this situation and the dynamic between Raven and Lexa.

"Oh, I like her, I do." Raven looks at Lexa and nods. "You tell her Anya doesn't want her at the house again until we are done?"

Lexa sighs. "No, I was going to break that news much more gently…"

"With your shirt off?" Raven nudges Clarke's shoulder. "That woulda worked, right?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." Clarke says and she laughs along with Raven at Lexa's slightly horrified face.

"I'm not sure I like what's going on here," Lexa mutters and stabs at her pancake.

"Too bad, Lex." Clarke nudges her foot against Lexa's again to get her attention. "What's this about the house?"

Lexa softens when she looks at Clarke. Clarke tries not to melt with it, not in front of Raven who steals the slice of bacon again and finishes it this time.

"Anya's in her paint and make it pretty phase, which means she wants to surprise you with the final product."

"But I've seen all the designs," Clarke replies, hearing a little bit of whine seep in. She tries not to sink at the decree- she loves her stops at the house. Their coffee when she can make it in the morning and the makeouts on the blanket.

"It's different. Plus- the reveal is always great, I'm not gonna lie." Lexa smiles when she says it and Clarke feels her arguments fading.

Raven grabs her shoulder and with all seriousness in her voice and on her face adds, "it's her  _favorite_ thing out of all of this. Don't take away her happiness, she's like a kid on Christmas Eve. Also  _don't_ tell her I said that, they will  _never_  find the body, Clarke."

"Noted," Clarke giggles and shakes Raven's hand off her. "Can you go now though so we can finish our breakfast date?"

Lexa snorts into her coffee and Clarke winks at her across the table.

"Yep, I like you." Raven finally stands up. "Hey, Lex, can we use the baseball tickets tonight? The Flames are finishing out that series against the Wolves and I'm pretty sure that will seal the deal."

"Check with Lincoln, I've been too busy to go for a while."

"Yeah you have. Alright, I'll see you later." And just like that she sweeps up to the counter with a wide, wicked smile and is out of their hair as quick as she came.

"I'm sorry…" Lexa offers before Clarke can even turn her attention back to her fully.

"Don't be, she's amusing."

Lexa rolls her eyes. "That's because you don't have to deal with her regularly. She's usually worse."

"She's fun. She doesn't vibe with your strong, silent type but she's fun."

Lexa relaxes again and sends Clarke that smile that could probably make her fly if she really tried.

"So, baseball huh? Big fan?"

Lexa nods emphatically around a bite. "Born and raised on it, dad was a huge fan, took us to games whenever he had a chance."

"Interesting. And you've always liked the Flames?" Clarke sips at her coffee, studying the girl before her.

"Oh yeah, are you kidding?"

"Well, I don't know… how big of a fan could you be if you've never asked me about my last name?"

"What are you…" Confusion melts to befuddlement on Lexa's face. "Griffin? Wait, holy shit, as in Jake Griffin?" Finally excitement and realization.

"That's the one," Clarke answers. Not giving away how much she loves the look on Lexa's face.

"Wait… wait… you're telling me… wait, the best pitcher the Flames had, arguably ever, is related to you?"

"My father, yep."

Lexa's eyes widen even more. "My dad  _still_  talks about his no hitter in game five of the World Series. And the perfect game he pitched that year, too."

"Was a great year for him," Clarke tries not to smile too wide at Lexa's wonder.

"I can't believe I didn't know!"

"Most people don't make the connection as often as you'd think, but you had a pretty high leg up there, Lex. All this time with me...I'm surprised."

"I did, yeah. And I'll probably never live this down, so add it to the list right next to thinking you were dating Octavia. But, you know full well, I've been preoccupied." Her voice drops and leaves nothing to the imagination.

"For the past day, yeah. For the whole time you've been working on my house? Eh…"

Lexa grumbles a little and Clarke concedes. "If I had known I would have gotten you tickets."

"Anya and I have season tickets." She shrugs, defensive. It's adorable.

"I figured, but have you ever sat behind home plate before? Or in one of the suites?"

"Clarke, don't tease me."

"Why on earth would I be teasing?"

"You never know…"

"Definitely not, and now that I know you're interested, I'll see what I can do."

Lexa smiles then, it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Is it hard for you? To go?"

"No," Clarke answers, allowing the discussion she knew would be forthcoming as soon as she brought the Flames into it. "It used to be, but now it makes me think of him. I can hear his voice in my ear telling me about the game- different pitches and grips on the ball."

Lexa nods and hums, but doesn't poke. Doesn't push.

Clarke falls just a little bit more.

"It was a long time ago, and it was tragic. It was hard for my mom and I to… not that we ever really came to terms with it but, it was hard for us to find our new normal. So I stayed away from it for a while. I also didn't get on planes for a while either. Like… years. Not that I had anywhere to go, I was twelve but." She looks up and all she sees is complete understanding on Lexa's face. It feels like too much, too big of a moment. "Don't ever get a pilot's license and start flying little prop planes, okay? It's not worth it."

Lexa softens even more. "Okay, Clarke."

The moment stretches and pulls, tight and heavy after their light and flirty morning. Clarke downs the rest of her coffee and checks her phone for the time.

"What time did you say you needed to be in?"

Lexa studies her curiously for a long moment and follows Clarke's lead as she changes the subject hastily. "I'm the boss so… whenever I want to roll in."

"Does that mean you'll have to stay late?"

Lexa shakes her head.

"Good, because I was thinking about stealing you away for dinner again."

"Can you steal what comes willingly?"

Clarke gives her a look and they both laugh. Lexa's ears redden just the slightest and Clarke wants to kiss her warm cheek.

"Bring some amazing tickets with you and you can steal me away whenever you want." Her expression is bright, and wonderful, and Clarke aches with it.

This fucking girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave is my favorite


	5. Chapter 5

Harsh beeping breaks through the quiet of the room.

Familiar beeping that Clarke thinks she's dreaming until Lexa groans and shifts against her. All warm skin against her own.

Clarke is still not completely over the feel of Lexa in bed, curled up with her. Tangled limbs and soft skin and sleepy sighs. It's only been a couple of weeks, but they've settled into this routine. Clarke meets Lexa at her house after work, banned from visiting the worksite until Anya has finished with the  _prettyfication_ , as she called it. Earning a groan from Clarke that was echoed and approved by Raven.

It felt like a bigger approval than even that.

And Lexa gets out of her truck with a smile and a kiss and they settle into an evening together. Cooking, ordering in, stepping around the cat that's constantly following them through the house.

It's easy and fun and more than Clarke expected… or even  _wanted_  until she met Lexa.

The beeping doesn't stop and Lexa pokes her rib lightly. "Clarke, please." Her voice is muffled and her words are slurred.

"Hmm?"

"Your phone…"

That wakes Clarke up fully and she shoots up, heart racing. Her work phone rarely goes off when she's off for the day. Only if there's something the crew can't handle in her absence.

It's happened only five times in the last year.

"Fuck-" she swats at the bedside table and grabs it, barely able to find the button to turn it off. "Fuck!" Her brain moves in a million different directions, more than fully awake now.

She swings out of bed and searches for her clothes on the floor of Lexa's bedroom. She finds her jeans, but can't seem to locate her shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"Tree crashed onto one of our exhibits. Two of our hyenas got out." Her stomach sinks just saying it.

"Got out?"

"Yep," she huffs, pulling the pants up and buttoning them quickly. "I need a shirt-" she pulls hair off her face and looks around. There is a zoo polo is rumpled on the ground but it's remarkably dirty from the long day she had before she crawled into Lexa's bed exhausted and grumpy. Only to be cheered up in the best possible way by the girl snoozing there.

"Second drawer." Lexa props up on her elbows. "Got out like…"

"Not on zoo property. Like, in the streets of Polis. Fuck, this is bad." She opens the drawer in a hurry and pulls out the first shirt she sees. A Trikru v-neck she's seen Lexa wear under her flannels. It's a little snug but it'll do.

Lexa moves to get out of bed, "Give me a second to get ready."

"What? Lex, no." She pulls a flannel off the armchair in the corner by the window and over her shoulders. There's no way in hell she can button it, but the extra layer adds some comfort.

"I'm coming with you, you need eyes on the ground."

"No,  _no_. These are wild animals, Lexa. You're not a professional."

"Yeah, but I have eyes, Clarke."

Clarke shakes her head, her phone buzzing on the table now. "Please, Lex. I can't worry about that. Just, let me go do this and I'll be back soon, okay?"

She drops a kiss on Lexa's pout. Runs her hand over a furrowed brow. "See you soon."

"Be safe."

"I always am," Clarke sasses but it feels wrong for the moment.

Lexa must agree. "I mean it, Clarke."

"I will." Another short kiss. Too short. She struggles to leave even in the middle of the crisis when her eyes drift down to Lexa's naked torso sitting up in bed. "We're in the middle of our date. Don't think I forgot about that."

"You've been learning too much from those elephants."

That pulls a smile out of Clarke. She opens the door and lets Fiona in the room, ignoring her little chirp greeting and answering the call that's coming through. When she looks back over her shoulder, she finds Fiona curled up on Lexa's thighs.

And, yeah, she's never been jealous of a cat before.

 

Xx

 

"Did this emergency interrupt something?" Octavia eyes her with a smug satisfaction at getting an opportunity to tease Clarke openly about finally getting laid, and on the regular. Clarke grabs the walkie Octavia is holding out and surveys the zoo employees who are gathered around the parking lot.

"Don't act like you weren't huddled up with Lincoln all night. I know he left the site early…"

Octavia offers another smug smirk and doesn't deny the cold hard truth of it. "If you're looking for Wells he's already out there with Harper. Radio in- they were the first to go out on patrol. More keepers should be coming."

"Okay, let's take the truck and go out. I'll see what ground they've covered. How many people are looking around the zoo?"

"A bunch. They definitely are out there, though. Indra got a call from the sheriff just as you pulled in."

"Shit. So they've been spotted?"

"More than once. Plus kids are gonna be up and waiting on school buses soon so… the mayor is definitely a little testy."

Her stomach sinks even more. "Alright, let's get out and go." Marcus gives her a solemn nod as they walk over to some of the trucks waiting in the parking lot. "How are you with the tranq gun?"

"Pretty solid," Octavia answers and hops into the passenger seat. "Indra's got her work cut out for her with Marcus. I don't think I've ever seen that guy without a smile on his face or his hair perfectly coiffed."

Despite the stress, Clarke huffs out a breath of laughter and radios in for Wells.

 

Xx

 

Lexa waits on edge all morning for Clarke's texts.

Not even Fiona with her soothing purrs and her presence can help. Certainly not the coffee she brews or the breakfast she eats, or the update from Anya on a little tiny mishap with one of the doors that Lexa needs to come and repair before they can finish painting.

Definitely not that one.

That one earns a growl and a short phone call. She pulls on her work boots and decides to fix it now instead of wait until she hears back from Clarke. She might as well put her nervous energy to good use.

Anya at least has the decency to look apologetic when Lexa walks into the house.

"How?"

"You know me, I get excited and I can't control my movements."

"You realize I'm going to have to sand this out now and re-stain the wood, right?" Lexa surveys the knick in the door with a calculated grimace. It's not even that bad, but anytime she can give her sister a hard fucking time about not being perfect, she jumps at the opportunity.

"Which is why I called you right away. I know you want this to be perfect as soon as possible." Anya wipes at her brow and steps closer. She seems oddly sincere.

"Help me get it off and carry it outside?" Lexa asks, and still Anya doesn't sass. Just helps Lexa pull the hinges and tilt it so they don't hit anything else on the way to the work benches out in the yard.

"How's that all going?"

"How's what going?"

"Clarke," Anya says simply.

"It's… good."

"Good?"

"Yeah. It's good. I don't want to fuck it up. We're… good."

"Okay. Well, once this house is  _done_ done you have my blessing to do whatever you need to. We have a few new projects that could pan out."

"Anya- I know. It's half of my business, too."

"Right, yeah, I'm just saying. If you want to take a minute you can."

"Take a minute for?"

"To settle, to spend time with her."

"You mean take a few days off?"

"Sure, yeah."

Lexa laughs. "Alright, An. We'll see."

She's saved from more incredibly awkward chit-chat in the name of support by her phone chiming. It's a text from Clarke and she feels her shoulders finally relax.

_Clarke: Back at the zoo- can you meet me here?_

Lexa types out a quick response and ignores whatever type of teasing her sister aims her way.

_Sure thing_

 

Xx

 

Clarke still looks stressed when Lexa spots her in the crowd of zoo employees just inside the main entrance. Octavia spots her and lets her in the gate, through the throng of reporters and worried citizens. She steps over to Clarke and gets a small smile out of her.

"Thanks for coming, I have something to talk to you about but first we have to give a statement to the press."

"Is everything okay?" Lexa rests her hand briefly on the small of Clarke's back. Sees her relax a little bit more.

"Yeah, we found them behind one of the grocery stores attacking some food in the dumpsters. We were able to tranq them and get them back. No injuries were reported, although they did scare an old lady by wandering through her yard." Clarke runs her fingers through her hair, trying to tame it. She's changed out of Lexa's Trikru shirt and into another zoo polo, though the flannel still sits on her frame. Lexa enjoys the view, how it looks on her. She could get used to it.

"That's good, that's good."

Someone turns around and waves for Clarke to join those at the front of the crowd. She kisses Lexa on the cheek quickly before stepping up to the harsh glare, dipping her head to receive some last minute notes. The news cameras all flash on and the reporters all shuffle forward to get the best angle, the best shot. Lexa watches with a strange sort of pride. Clarke stands quietly while the zoo director and then head keeper both speak briefly before opening up the floor to questions.

Clarke answers those directed at her with an eloquence that would seem elusive to someone who had only a few short hours of sleep and a crazy morning. And yet, Clarke doesn't get nervous or let the reporters throw her off.

She is professional and warm and engaging and Lexa is in love with her. Wholly and completely.

"She's pretty awesome," a voice says next to her ear and pulls Lexa out of her trance. It's Octavia.

"She is," Lexa agrees quietly. Marcus, the zoo director, ends the questioning and the reporters thank him and quietly pack up and back away. Clarke speaks with him briefly for a moment, her eyes scanning for Lexa. She smiles when she finds her.

"I'm not going to give you the speech. I can tell that you feel a lot for her."

"What?" Lexa pulls her eyes from Clarke and gives her attention to Octavia.

"You heard me," is all she says, leaving Lexa to ruminate on her statement and rejoining the group of keepers.

 

Xx

 

"So, I have a favor to ask…." Clarke tugs Lexa's hand as they stop in front of the now closed Hyena exhibit. She eyes Lexa who drops her hand and moves closer, already assessing the damage.

"What would this favor entail?"

"Well, we need a quick fix and I was wondering if you knew anybody who could help us stabilize the damage before we reassess what else may be needed." She screws on a smile and bats her eyelashes and scoots just a little bit closer to Lexa.

Lexa studies her for a long second.

"I mean, the city crew is already here for tree removal so don't worry about that. And we have specialists that design our enclosures so you wouldn't have to do anything like that…. we just need to have a working fence- not that they'll be in this enclosure until things are fixed…" She can't stop rambling even as Lexa's mouth lifts slightly in amusement. She finally stops and takes a big breath, exhaustion all hitting her at once.

"Yeah, I think we can help with that." Lexa shrugs and returns her attention to the enclosure. She's so relaxed about it, Clarke is a little embarrassed with her ranting.

"Well, that's good," she starts, feeling her wits come back to her. "Because I already  _kind of_  volunteered my girlfriend to help." She scrunches her face and tries to look cute, even as her hands shake and her throat dries out.

Lexa's breath catches and Clarke claims her victory.

It feels good to say it. Out loud. Release it into the universe and between them.

She's been thinking it. It's been on her mind. She's been teased for it enough.

It feels good. With Lexa's flannel around her shoulders and Lexa's bite marks on her collarbones and the tops of her breasts. And Lexa's shy little smile appearing on her face. It feels right. It  _is_  right.

"So this means you get to volunteer me whenever you like? Is that what's happening?"

Clarke nods and fights back a smile to try to keep playing this game. "Definitely. It's one of the top five perks of a relationship with me."

Lexa rolls her eyes but her smile only grows.

"We might have to redefine your definition of a perk, girlfriend." She says girlfriend with a little tease and moves closer to Clarke setting a hand on her waist, squeezing.

Clarke reaches out and pulls her closer. "I may be amenable to persuasion." Her nose brushes Lexa's cheek and she wants nothing more than to go home and solidify whatever is happening. She drops a kiss by Lexa's ear, thrills at the way Lexa's hands grip her tighter. Slide up her back and pull her into a hug. It's like that first one they shared after their kiss in the lumber store. Whole and big and grounding. Safety and excitement all at once.

Lexa hums softly and Clarke feels it rumble through her chest more than hears it.

"I love you."

It's so soft Clarke almost misses it. Lexa says it with such assured clarity. So easily. Clarke draws back and finds shining green eyes looking at her. The morning light hits them just right behind the trees and they glow. They glow for Clarke. With love and with adoration and all the things that have been stretching between and tying them together.

"Lex…" Clarke can hardly breathe.

And Lexa shrugs and smirks, cupping Clarke's face in her hands. "It's true. I can't not say it anymore. Girlfriend."

"Are you sure? Because I'm a vet and I'm always covered in fur and feathers and other gross things and-"

"So sure. I'm going to kiss you now," she says softly.

She dips in and brushes the most tender kiss imaginable on Clarke's lips. A breath. A whisper.

More solid and real than anything.

"I love you," Clarke gets it out somehow. Her mouth forming the words she's had to bite back so many times. Lexa's smile and accompanying blush send tingles all through Clarke's body. Down her spine and radiating outward. Almost as if they're trying to reach the source of their happiness and excitement. The source that is standing right before her, with hands still cupping her face.

They share another beat of silence before they both lean in and meet for another quick kiss. It's heavy, even in its brevity. Sealing something. Weaving their lives together.

"I don't have to be here too long, but I still have some work to do." Clarke rests her forehead against Lexa's, holds on to her wrists to keep Lexa's hands on hers. Brushes a thumb along her pulse point, feeling the strong, fast, thrum just beneath the skin.

"I guess I do now, too," Lexa smirks and Clarke leans up to kiss it. Unwilling and unable to break this moment.

"Guess we both better hurry up then so we can finish our date."

"Oh, good, you didn't forget about that," Lexa teases and Clarke scoffs and they both giggle.

 

Xx

 

"Please for the love of god tell me you're joking," Anya's voice drips with disdain and Lexa cannot bring herself to look up at her sister. She knows the look of disgust and judgment painted on Anya's features. She's seen it enough over the course of her life, she could draw it with her eyes closed.

Instead, she blushes, her neck flaring red and her ears giving her away. "Uh…"

"Oh my god, you are seriously so fucking obtuse sometimes.  _Griffin_. Her last name is  _Griffin_." Anya slaps the bartop, almost spilling her beer in the process. Raven simply cackles on the stool next to her and Lexa's jaw clenches. Hard. So hard she'll probably get another lecture from the dentist about stress and nightguards.

"It's not  _that_  uncommon of a name, An."

"She looks just like him, you fucking asshole." Anya rolls her eyes and pokes Lexa in the chest. Some other patrons at the bar have turned an interested eye. Lexa prays Clarke is later than she said she'd be, she doesn't need to see this.

"I was focused on other things!" Lexa tries to defend, but it falls flat. Anya chugs the last few sips of her beer and slams the pint glass down. It doesn't break, but it does make enough noise that the bartender comes over. "I was trying to get to know her…" She hears the whine that starts sneaking into her voice. Hates that it's always her sister that can get it out of her. "It's not like you said anything about it, either. Fuck."

"I mean, you have  _eyes_ , Lexa. And you knew her last name. I'm just gonna keep coming back to that because, like,  _her last name_." Lexa glares at her but, she just keeps going. "I mean, I think I'm  _actually_  a little bit ashamed of you right now…"

"Fuck you," Lexa growls.

"I haven't seen you two get this rowdy in a while…" He smiles and replaces Anya's empty glass with another.

"Roan, listen, my sister the  _biggest Flames fan there is_ , didn't know she was banging Jake Griffin's daughter."

"Alright, hey, whoa, it's more than banging. Although that part is really great if I do say so myself." Clarke's voice rises above the din of the bar as she steps between Anya and Lexa and interrupts. Raven squeals and almost falls off her stool. Roan looks confused. Lexa's face flares bright red again even as Clarke places a calming hand on her back. Because of course she walked in at the worst possible second. "Are you not going to defend my honor?" She teases Lexa, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

The regret at agreeing to a double date with her sister and Raven, at the dive bar they frequent and get astoundingly drunk at, doubles. Triples when she sees that Clarke is wearing Lexa's flannel. The one she stole the night of the hyena outbreak and hasn't relinquished since.

"It's better if she wears herself out," Lexa grumbles. She eyes Clarke again, "You look nice."

"She knows better than to feed the monster, Clarke," Raven says before Clarke can respond, catching her breath and leaning onto Anya's shoulder to observe the scene before her with a wicked look on her face. Anya chuckles and thanks Roan for her beer.

Clarke raises an eyebrow and Lexa sees the glint in her eyes.

"What can I get for you, Clarke?" Roan leans against the bar. "I should tell you, baseball royalty doesn't pay here."

"I'm not the royalty, and don't worry, I wasn't planning on paying. Anya's going to buy drinks for the next three visits."

"Oh bullshit," Anya yells.

Raven and Roan high five and Lexa perks up.

"Looks like you can handle it just fine," Lexa sasses at Clarke. Stands up to offer her stool, which Clarke declines with a small shake of her head. She wraps her arm around Lexa's waist and pulls her close.

"Oh, Lex, I like her. I like her a lot," Raven sighs and hops off the stool to give Clarke a hug. "More than you, actually."

"Always a pleasure, Raven. Do you guys want to get a table now?" Lexa tries to distract. Clarke squeezes her hand and it shoots a spark up Lexa's spine.

"I don't know, do we?" Anya looks at Raven. "Do we really want to hang out with a new couple, babe? They're so shiny and lovey-dovey," she says with faux annoyance.

"It'll be tough, but I still want to hear about how Lexa's little gay lizard brain was so distracted by Clarke's-"

"Alright, alright, enough." Lexa cuts her off before she says something truly crass. And knowing Raven, it would be  _truly_  crass.

"Don't embarrass my girlfriend, Raven. Not unless someone has really great stories from either high school or college or drunken tomfoolery," Clarke says, in all seriousness.

"What?" Lexa stares mystified at the scene unfurling before her. It's already unspooled far past any point of control.

"Tomfoolery, you say?" Raven pats her on the back and pulls Clarke closer. Clarke's hand slides to the small of Lexa's back with the movement. Lexa flutters, just a little. "You've come to the right place, Griffin. Where should we start?"

"Hey, wait… no, what?" Lexa watches helplessly as Raven walks away with her girlfriend. Clarke is already throwing her head back in laughter, causing Lexa's stomach to squirm. She can only imagine what stories are being pulled from the depths and handed over.

"Oh, you're in trouble now, kid. She had two shots of tequila before you got here." Anya nudges Lexa's shoulder and follows behind Clarke and Raven as they head for a tall table in the back, deep in discussion.

"Anya! No!"

"What my baby wants, my baby gets." She smirks and lifts her voice to carry to Clarke and correct a detail in whatever story Raven is telling. Lexa lets out a small groan and Roan shoves a shot glass towards her.

"You're gonna need this."

"Yeah, thanks."

 

Xx

 

Fiona lets out a startled chirp when they crash into Lexa's house much later. She scurries away from shuffling feet and grabby hands and the door slamming loudly. Lexa's body slamming into it with gusto and a grunt.

Clarke doesn't relent. Hands sneaking back under Lexa's shirt, needing heat and skin and sweat and that little clawing noise Lexa makes in the back of her throat when Clarke grazes that one spot by her bellybutton.

She's wanted this all night. Since she saw Lexa pouting and grumbling at the bar as her sister teased her. Since she watched Lexa's eyes light up upon her arrival. Lexa's quick, approving appraisal of her outfit. Lexa's smile as soon as Clarke touched her back.

All of it.

And the alcohol and the flirting all night only made it worse. The pull growing and growing. Watching Lexa's cheeks flush with each new drink. The way she licked her lips before speaking. The sass she handed to her sister and Raven easily. A worn and wonderful routine and rapport between the three of them.

The hand that touched her throughout the night. Little touches and brushes keeping them connected. Jolts through Clarke's body. Pooling between her thighs. Shocking her heart to beat faster and faster, a challenge in every way.

But now they're here. Lexa, alive and hungry against her. Nipping lips and dipping her tongue into Clarke's mouth.

"Bed," she says, muffled against Clarke's lips.

"Hmm?" Clarke moves away from her mouth and drags her teeth along Lexa's neck. The long column of skin and muscle that teases Clarke. Lexa always melts when Clarke's lips are on her there.

"Bed," she husks out again, pushing against Clarke but moaning at the same time. Making no effort to actually move.

"What if I had my way with you right here?" Clarke whispers into her ear and Lexa clings to her. She moves her thigh between Lexa's and leans more weight against the door. Lexa lets out a harsh breath that ends on a moan. They fall into it for a moment. Lexa's weight on Clarke's thigh. Lexa's hands in Clarke's hair, her ragged breathing.

Until it stops all at once and Clarke's world is turned upside down as Lexa lifts her up with ease and pulls her body over a slim shoulder. It's… impressive. Beyond impressive. So fucking sexy Clarke can't stand it. It's a good thing she's no longer standing.

She's placed carefully on the bed by a smug Lexa with eyes that are dark, dark, dark.

"I'm going to have my way with  _you_. In my bed."

Clarke struggles to take a breath and swallows. She nods just once before Lexa's shirt is on the ground and she's leaning over her.

"But we can try that door thing another time."

 

Xx

 

Her phone buzzes loudly on top of the stack of paperwork that sits on her desk. It's been non-stop since the hyenas got out and, frankly, Clarke is sick of it. She shouldn't have to deal with as much of it as she does and yet…

"Are you ready, Clarke?" Anya's voice is cheery. As cheery as Clarke has ever heard it. It's hard to pair with the sardonic, quippy woman she's come to know.

"Ready for…?"

"I'm just about done with setting up your new house. But, I need one huge thing from you before you're allowed to come back and see all the work we've done."

"Oh? Okay!" Clarke gets a thrill just imagining it. She's been imagining it for days and trying to pester Lexa for details. Even her kisses have elicited no results. Well, not about the house at least. Her girlfriend is a steel-trap. Quite the consummate professional if you overlook the sex in the backyard of the worksite and the wooing the owner of the house.

"Glad you're on board. I've asked Linc to get the key to your storage unit from Octavia. We want to bring in the furniture and personal items you've stored away, to mix in with what we've picked out for you. I need a day or two to set the scene and then… it would be my pleasure to walk you through the finished product myself."

Anya is so professional at this moment that it's a bit odd. Odd only in the sense of the last few times they've spoken and seen each other their roles were significantly different. There was teasing. A lot of teasing. And alcohol.

"You have my full permission, Anya. I can't wait."

"I can't either, Clarke. I've been… I'm just, definitely excited for you to see how everything turned out. And maybe a little bit more anxious than normal."

"I trust you, and I trust Lexa. I know I'll be happy."

"That's why I'm anxious, thanks for piling that on, Clarke." She laughs into the phone, and a little bit of the nerves seem to fall away from her voice.

"Anytime," Clarke laughs. "Feel free to put Octavia to work, too. She's small but she's pretty fierce. She helped me load all that shit in there when I moved."

"I'll mention it to the team. We don't normally have people not on our payroll help… liability and such, but I think Lexa might get a distinct pleasure from this."

Clarke smiles, still enjoying how nervous and ridiculous Lexa was about Octavia when they first met.

"My thoughts  _exactly_. Plus, Octavia owes me…"

"Do I want to know?"

"No, you do not."

 

Xx

 

"Well, well, well, look what the lion dragged back." Octavia's voice carries through her apartment to where Clarke is stuffing clean clothes into the duffel bag she's been carrying back and forth between Octavia's and Lexa's.

It's been a long few weeks and she's so ready to be in one place again. Her place.

That is… she was ready. But now, there's Lexa.

And Lexa's cat. Who needs regular feeding.

And who knows what will happen.

It's all too much to think about way too soon, so she shoves it aside while Octavia leans against the doorjamb of the guest room.

"Been a little bit, Griffin. You look well."

"Cut the shit, you see me every fucking day at work."

"I do, yeah. But now you're in my house packing a bag like a bandit and I just feel the need to check on you."

"Just needed some clean clothes. I did a load, grabbed a few fresh polos."

"More sexy underwear for your girlfriend to tear off?"

"You're cute if you think I need that."

"Touche," Octavia says, entering the room and sitting on the bed. "I'm not gonna lie, I kinda miss having you around."

Octavia may be her oldest and dearest friend, but she still manages to surprise Clarke.

"Lincoln not keeping you company?" Clarke looks up, immediately skeptical.

"Oh, he is. It's  _great_  company, but… you'll be gone soon."

"You couldn't wait to be rid of me like a month ago, what changed?"

Octavia shrugs.

"How about I stay here tomorrow. We have a night in, just you and me?"

"Okay, yeah." Octavia shrugs again.

"I never would have figured you'd be this sad about me finally getting out of your hair."

"Me either, but whatever." She slaps her thighs and stands. "Guess it's true, we really do learn something new every day."

"Hey- I know you helped move some of my stuff over there yesterday… how's it looking?"

"Like you'll never want to leave," she answers with a smile. "But, I've been sworn to secrecy and Lincoln may have implied he'd withhold sex so… that's all you're getting."

"I'd never jeopardize you getting some quality dick, so, noted."

"Didn't think you had that in you, Griffin."

"Sorry. I've been spending quite a lot of time with Anya lately."

"I've noticed. I think she likes you. I think you're in."

"God, I hope so. She's super hard to read."

"I don't think you have to worry, babe."

Clarke smiles, a strange calmness settling over her. "How did this happen?"

"What?"

"This. Both of us, the two who didn't want anything ever, both finding these  _people_  and just-"

Octavia laughs and Clarke stops. "Fuck if I know. How'd you find Trikru in the first place?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly." Octavia levels a look at her and Clarke knows she has to fess up.

"I saw one of their trucks driving through an intersection. I was stopped at a red light and I had just left the bank after signing all the papers and I knew I had to get someone over there quick or it would all fall apart. One of their trucks drove right past me, I scribbled myself a note on an old receipt. Here we are."

"Talk about getting lucky."

"No shit. It was lucky that they took the job."

"Of course they took the job. Do you remember the way they both practically drooled all over themselves that first night?"

Clarke laughs now, she remembers so clearly the first time she saw Lexa. "I do. I'm just glad they like a challenge."

"Are you talking about the house, or about you?"

"Oh, fuck off now." Clarke throws a pillow at Octavia and scoffs.

"This is how you treat me? The friend who housed you and kept you fed while you were homeless?" Octavia shouts from further out in the hall.

"You know it."

 

Xx

 

Lexa is home before Clarke makes it back to the house. Her conversation with Octavia still sitting with her, and her nerves about what comes next more than apparent in her stomach. But she shelves it all when she sees Lexa's truck in the driveway.

It gets put on the backburner when she opens the door to find Lexa in the kitchen. Small cat at her feet, dish towel over her shoulder and something smelling divine on the stove.

"Hey," Lexa greets happily. Turning and crossing through the room to greet Clarke with a sweet smile and kind eyes and a soft touch on her hip. There's a kiss, dropped sweetly on her lips, and Lexa's warm scent overwhelming Clarke in the best way.

"Hi." She pulls Lexa back in for another kiss. "What's all this?"

"I've been effectively kicked off the site until the unveiling. Anya is being dramatic, as usual," Lexa says with a roll of her eyes. "I figured I'd cook you something. It's been a long couple of days for both of us."

While it's not entirely untrue, Clarke has no idea what she did on this green earth to get to come home to a beautiful woman cooking her something that smells amazing. But she'd do it again and again if she could. Even if she remembers it's Lexa who's been crawling home much later than normal.

There's that word again.

_Home._

It's fucking crazy.

"What are you making me?" She decides to play along instead. It earns her a dazzling smile and a lift of an eyebrow. It's amazing how easily Lexa can turn her on.

"Tagliatelle with mushrooms and parsley and parmesan and a white wine reduction, and some other stuff I guess."

"Oh, is that all?" Clarke laughs and pulls Lexa back in for another kiss. Longer this time. Full of words she doesn't quite have.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see," Lexa answers with a sly smile and all of Clarke's tensions fade away.

 

Xx

 

"Anya, please."

"Lex, no."

Lexa huffs, arms crossed and that same old worn petulance coming out again in front of her sister. She doesn't bother to wonder if it will ever go away. She knows the truth. Anya will always, always get it out of her.

"Listen, I need something to do and I want to make sure it's perfect."

"Go call Clarke then." Anya shrugs and finishes her coffee. Lexa can hear Raven ambling around upstairs. Her gait always worse in the morning, body stiff and tight. The only time Anya is up and ready to go before Raven is when she's finishing up a project.

"She's working. Come on, you know I love this part as much as you do."

"Yeah, but this isn't every other job, kid. You've got a vested interest now."

"Are you implying I can't be professional?"

"Not at all, I'm just saying I don't need you snapping at everybody. It's my turn to be the snappy one, and you know how I get when you steal my thunder. Besides, we had this discussion the other day."

Lexa groans.

"Someone's all pouty when her girlfriend stays the night with someone else."

"How did- what- who?"

"You know Lincoln, he's a gossip." Anya shrugs and sits down to lace up her shoes.

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"Nope, never heard that one before. There's a pile of paperwork back at the office though, be a doll and start tackling it, will you? Oh, and tell Monty if he doesn't have the special order ready by the end of the week, I'm coming for him."

"Noted."

Raven joins them in the kitchen, dropping a kiss on Anya's head and grunting something that sounds like hello in Lexa's direction. She makes a beeline for the coffee pot in the corner and pours herself a cup, clinging to the mug like a lifeline.

"Rough night?" Lexa asks.

"She didn't get home until after two and she was up before six. You tell me," Raven growls.

"You know how I get, babe."

"I do. And I love you. But now we all suffer."

"Meh." Anya stands, fixes her hair, and glances at Lexa. "Want to keep Lex company today?"

"Fuck no."

"Oh no," Lexa answers at the same time as Raven.

Anya pauses and huffs out a laugh. "Okay, I'll see both of your grumpy asses at the house no later than five. Got it?"

"Make sure they unload that item with care," Lexa warns.

"Already in the house, kid."

"Okay."

"No later than five," Anya directs again, shutting the door behind her. Lexa just stares at Raven, still leaning against the counter, both hands wrapped around her mug.

"I don't know how you handle all that…" she offers, more out of sympathy than anything. Forgetting entirely that Raven's sass holds no bounds.

"So, Clarkey left you for that hot piece huh?"

 

Xx

 

Lexa can't remember ever being this nervous. Not for anything.

Not for her first kiss.

Not for her first job with her father.

Not even when he gave them the papers and the keys and took off in his Airstream.

It's all new and unsettling.

She can't keep still.

She texted Lincoln quickly after leaving Anya's, needing to take out her sour mood on someone and he proved the best target.

_You know i got teased for that_

_Mercilessly_

_How could you?_

He responded quickly, and she could practically hear the way he was grinning.

_Lincoln: i had a free night and they asked why- i offered to take Raven to the Flames game to keep her company._

_Yeah well- next time remember who they like to gang up on!_

_Lincoln: i hate to break it to you, Lex, but you all gang up on me ALL the time_

_Lincoln: a little payback_

He sends several emojis and Lexa throws her phone to the side in disgust, ignoring the truth of it all.

Clarke texts randomly throughout the day, like she always does if she can. When she can. Lexa gets a few pictures of whatever creatures are keeping Clarke and Wells company in the clinic, and some stories of zoo antics. And it helps. It does.

But she's still nervous.

There hasn't been a bigger job for them. Not ever. Not in their entire career. She can feel it, could feel it since she first laid eyes on the property. Anya is buzzing. They're all buzzing. She always wants their clients to be happy at the end of the job. That's why they do this, why she does this. Works herself to the bone to get all the details just right.

It's never been like this though.

A pure driving desire to make sure Clarke is happy.

It's Clarke.

This woman she's fallen for, so quickly and so wholly. There is a need deep inside to see her happy. To make her happy.

She's also proud of the work they've accomplished and eager to show off. She longs to see the way Clarke's eyes light up when she's impressed with Lexa. With what Lexa's hands are capable of.

Eager still to show off what her team has done. The crew she surrounds herself with to ensure that everything will be quality, will be done right, that no corners will be cut and no expenses will be wasted.

This has been one of their biggest jobs. One of their best outcomes. She's impressed even with herself if she's being truly honest.

It's why she's not surprised to see one of the emails that sits marked in their shared business inbox. Flagged.

Her heart raced when she saw it. Sent two days ago and read by Anya, yet not mentioned. She uses it as fuel to work through the paperwork that needs to be completed, knowing her sister will in no way shape or form answer a phone call from her or the office line right now. But filing the information away for later when she can interrogate in person.

Someone texts and her phone pulls her away from those thoughts.

_Clarke: we finally figured out what was wrong with the elephants!_

_Clarke: some of them recognized one of the new handlers of the rhinos_

_Clarke: from their time at a different zoo_

_Clarke: elephants are amazing_

_Clarke: anyway there was a joyous reunion that we've captured on film- i'll show you later_

_Clarke: I might have cried…_

_You? Cried?_

_Clarke: I have been known to cry from time to time_

_Clarke: file that one away in your brain about me_

_I file everything away about you_

The ellipses starts, stops, and starts again. Lexa's smile grows the whole time.

_Clarke: remind me to thank you for that later_

_I won't have to remind you_

_You'll know what to do_

_Clarke: someone is cocky today_

_Clarke: feeling good about this house reveal or something?_

_Or something_

_Clarke: well alright then, hotstuff, i'll see you there in a little bit_

_You will_

 

Xx

 

Anya is finishing up some final touches when Lexa arrives at the house. She's moving a chair, slightly to the left, slightly to the right, slightly to center and then back again. Stopping to study it every time.

"Fidget. It looks great."

"What the hell would you know?" Anya side-eyes her and moves the chair back to center in the corner.

"I know that you're stressed and anxious like you always are before a final walkthrough and enough about design to know that the chair looks perfect so stop."

Lexa crosses her arms and glares at Anya until she stops, takes a breath, and spins to fall into the chair she was just worried about.

"I'm gonna miss this one."

"I'm sure Clarke will give you visitation rights."

"Yeah, once you're shacking up here on the reg, no doubt."

"Will you stop with that already?"

"Lexa. I've seen you. I know what it looks like when you're in love."

Lexa blushes fiercely and shuffles her feet.

"See? That. Have you told her?"

She nods and looks back at her sister. A wide smile blooming at just the thought of it. "Yeah, we've both said it."

"When you know, you know, kid. You've been like that since the day you were born."

"I just… I'm still…  _we're_  still… protective and moving steady."

"As you should be. But, I expect I'll be here again more often than not soon enough."

"Hmm," Lexa hums. Thinking about it, but not thinking about it too hard. Not yet. They don't need that pressure yet, they've only known each other for a few short months.

Anya tilts her head back and takes a big breath. "What time is it?"

"Almost five."

"Okay, I should get up before I can't." She makes no moves though, and Lexa steps closer to the chair.

"Hey, I saw a pretty interesting email today while I was working on those orders."

"Oh yeah?" Anya cracks one eye open but keeps her face devoid of any reaction.

"Yeah. When were you going to tell me  _Dwell_  reached out?"

"Oh, you know, as soon as we finished the job… and as soon as I knew one of us would be able to convince Clarke to let a camera crew here."

"An," she warns.

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"That makes it really real." Anya finally opens both eyes and sits up to study Lexa's face. "We knew this job was going to do something, we just didn't know what."

"We did. You've always said you wanted a magazine."

"And I still do. I didn't think it would happen this quickly, this easily."

"Easy?"

"You know what I mean," she grumbles. "Help me up, I'm so fucking sore." She holds her hands out and Lexa pulls her up easily.

"Getting a magazine feature isn't going to change us or why we started doing this in the first place. We won't let it, and Raven sure as fuck won't let us get too egotistical," Lexa teases. It's the right call, her sister's shoulders drop with a sigh.

"You'll ask Clarke?"

"We both will. You and me, Anya. It's always been you and me."

They share a rare hug. Anya squeezes and Lexa feels that bond renew. Three distinct beeps of a horn outside break them apart, and Lexa spots Clarke's Jeep. Her stomach flips and her mouth goes dry.

Anya pats her on the back and squeezes her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Ready," she nods, hoping she means it and ignoring the blood rushing through her ears.

 

Xx

 

Clarke knew the house would look different. She saw how it did steadily, week by week when she was allowed to drop by.

Objectively, she knew.

Knowing doesn't always translate though.

Knowing isn't the same as seeing.

Not when she's standing in front of a beautiful, picturesque scene. The large house has a fresh coat of white paint and deep green shutters framing the windows. The porch has been sanded and stained a light color, showing off the beauty of the wood that was chosen and the care that went into it. Two new chairs sit on one side of the door and a hammock swing is hanging in the corner.

It's already a stunning transformation and she hasn't even been inside the front door yet. It hasn't been that long since she was allowed on the site and yet...

"Oh…" her mouth gapes open a few times, but she can't find any follow up. Her eyes slide to Lexa, who looks nervous. Her hands behind her back and her jaw tight. She hasn't stopped looking at Clarke. She looks so cute in her Trikru shirt and jeans. Her hair is down and if it wasn't for the anxiety practically rippling off of her, Clarke would say she was the picture of relaxed.

Anya isn't any better. Her face is blank and her arms are crossed, but Clarke can tell she's being watched behind sunglasses.

"Ready to see the inside?" It's Raven who chimes in behind her, pulling her focus. Finally, someone with a smile. Someone who looks  _excited_.

"I need to wait for Octavia. She was with me from the beginning, I promised her I'd close it out with her."

Raven smiles wider and swings an arm around Clarke. "You're good peeps, Clarke. I give you that. Let's go inspect the porch then." She pulls Clarke forward and they all walk up the new stairs. Clarke's hand runs along the smooth railing. It's everything she pictured when she first laid eyes on the property. Everything she dreamed about. The place she would relax after a long day in the summer, feet up, cold beer and the evening air.

She glances at Lexa and offers her a smile.

Lexa seems to relax, the tiniest bit. She still hasn't said anything.

"Lexa built these chairs," Raven offers. Clarke is still looking at her, watching green eyes widen and a hint of blush liven up her cheeks.

"You did?"

She nods, "We had some extra lumber. I wanted to… I like to leave a personal touch on every property we work on." Her voice gets steadier as she speaks. Clarke gets closer to her and their arms brush.

"They're gorgeous. I can't believe you built me chairs!" She needs Lexa to understand how pleased she is with this seemingly innocuous detail that is more than Clarke could ever fathom doing.

"She pretty much built you a whole house," Raven interjects and the four of them pause and stare at one another for a second before the tension breaks and they all laugh.

"Hardly, Raven," Anya groans. Lexa preens.

"Octavia needs to get here soon…" Clarke whines, just a little and they saunter around the back of the porch. The grass has been freshly cut and there are more chairs back here as well. She lifts an eyebrow and looks at Lexa, a nod her silent answer. Her heart skips a beat inside.

 

Xx

 

Octavia pulls up the drive with Lincoln in her passenger seat, finally, and they all huddle around Clarke as she opens the door to her house for the first time.

Anya was right to schedule this for the evening. The light is fantastic as it filters through the large windows.

 _Golden hour_ , Clarke thinks.

Truly.

She hears her breath leave her body as she steps inside. The staircase off the foyer matches the woodworking on the porch, beautifully clean and simple and elegant.

She turns to her left and walks through the large room at the front of the house. Anya has turned it into the living room. Huge windows line one wall and open the space, offering light and a gentle breeze when open. The curtains are pushed to the side, but swaying with the cool air that joins them. It looks just like the mock-ups but better. New furniture mixes with old, with Clarke's personal items that were stored away for months. It looks like… her. Like the space she didn't have the talent to create, but always longed for.

There are new additions as well. Built-in bookshelves line one of the walls- dark wood filled with some of Clarke's books. Framed photographs. One of her dad's old mitts. Some trinkets Anya purchased to fit the design scheme.

The bookshelves are new though. Weren't included in any of the photos Anya showed her or any of the plans.

"We thought you'd appreciate that. Wanted to keep it a secret," Anya shares with her, eyeing Lincoln and Octavia conspiratorially. "I may have heard something about dreams of a library, I thought I'd do what I could."

"This is… this is…" she chokes around the frog in her throat. Emotion overwhelming her already and they've only seen one room in the house so far. She's not going to make it through this without breaking down.

A hand grabs hers as it hangs at her side, and she turns expecting to find Lexa, but it is Octavia who surprises her. "Wait until you see the kitchen, Clarke." She smiles, more gently than Clarke has seen in a long time. This brash, no holds barred human she's known since before she could remember is looking at her so softly and so happily it throws her off.

Clarke swallows around the frog and looks up at the rest of the Trikru folks who watch the scene quietly. Sharing a look with Lexa that speaks more than words could. She nods and huffs out an embarrassed laugh. "Okay, let's see the kitchen."

They all cheer and Anya gestures for them to all pass through the hallway.

The hallway with the parquet patterned wood floors that Lexa was so eager to ask her about way back at the beginning of all this. They gleam. She finds Lexa behind her with another shy smile and her heart blooms inside of her once again.

"Holy shit-" she says as soon as they walk into the kitchen.

The kitchen that looks like heaven. The large stainless steel appliances, the chef's stove, the island in the middle of all of it. The backsplash. The huge farmhouse sink embedded deep into the counter. The deep dark wood shelves and cupboards that line the white brick walls. The lights that hang down from the ceiling illuminating everything. The large window that overlooks the backyard.

"This is where that wall was. The one we knocked down." Lexa opens her arms and spreads out, mimicking a wall. "We wanted to open up this space for you to have more room in here. The island fits much better, and the nook in the corner over there doesn't look as cramped now." She nods at the corner where a small chair sits by a window. Clarke can easily picture Fiona curled up there and has to shake her head to clear the image out.

"I still can't believe you got to do that and I didn't," Octavia huffs.

"My house," Clarke says with a shrug and winks at Lexa.

 

Xx

 

They wander upstairs and tour the master bedroom, which has been completely reworked and given a new bathroom and a large walk-in closet. The walk-in closet of Clarke's dreams. Her bed is here, with a new frame and some new furniture. A new duvet and pillows, but some of Clarke's old comforts have found their way to her new home. The framed photo of her parents still sits on the bedside table. The correct one… she wonders exactly who put it here. The lamp she likes to use when she's reading before bed. Her favorite blanket folded and placed on the foot of the bed.

It's all here.

Lexa stands next to her but Clarke doesn't dare look at her. Not here. Not yet. Not with these other people around.

If she does, they'll never make it through the rest of the house.

Not with the memories of how Lexa backed her up into the bathroom wall with that look in her eyes.

Nope, definitely not going there.

They quickly walk through the other rooms, and bathrooms which have all received an upgrade, and clamber back downstairs.

"Is there a reason you saved the back room for last?" Clarke asks, still not wholly believing that this is her house.  _Hers._  Not some yuppie couple's on television from one of those home shows, or from television like a fake set. It's hers. It's real. It's… it's the best decision she's ever made.

Well, second only to hiring Trikru to fix it up.

"Yeah, because it's the best," Raven says.

"Better than the kitchen?"

"Better than the kitchen, babe," Octavia answers.

Clarke's eyes find Lexa's again, they're gleaming in this light. She's struck then, for the hundredth time since they've met, by how stunning Lexa is.

Simply stunning.

In a way that's unobtrusive and not overly fancy.

She just  _is_.

She could be a model or a movie star, but she works with her hands and makes things beautiful and cuddles with her cat and hogs the covers at night and Clarke is so in love with her it hurts.

 

Xx

 

Lexa hasn't said much. Instead she lets Anya take the reins. This is her gig, her favorite part. Her brain that picked out the accoutrements and creature comforts that make up a home.

Lexa prefers to let her work speak for itself.

And it does.

Clarke's eyes light up even more every time they walk into a new room. A look of awe falls on her face as she scans the areas, finding Lexa waiting for her.

It lights something inside of Lexa. Something she's never felt before.

An itch. A flame. A reality.

She watches Clarke struggle to hold back tears and speak, smiles as she laughs, and tries not to scowl when she hugs Octavia or clings to her.

Besides, she's standing back and taking it all in. A passive participant in this walk-through. The final walk-through. After this they officially hand over the keys and drive away, wait for the final check to clear and start ramping up their other projects.

She's had her mind working triple this week, planning out new specs for two new properties while finishing up Clarke's. Ignoring Anya's pointed reminders to take a break and enjoy this win.

Enjoy Clarke.

They stop in the middle of the back room and Clarke finally lets go. Her tears move freely and she hugs Raven, and Lincoln, and pulls a startled Anya in, before finding Lexa. Before finally curling her arms around Lexa and pulling her close. Holding her tight.

"It's perfect," she whispers. "It's all perfect."

Lexa doesn't miss the way Raven wipes at her eyes, or how Lincoln drops a kiss on Octavia's head. Octavia who looks like she's a second away from crying herself but her pride is the only thing holding it at bay.

Anya looks flustered.

More flustered than Lexa has seen in a long time.

"I can't believe this, I can't. My dream house. You built it." She's still crying and her face is wet when she moves her hands and turns Lexa's mouth to hers. Breaking the semi-professional wall that Lexa was trying to keep up. Kissing her with enough emotion to bowl her over. But somehow, somehow Lexa's feet stay firmly planted. Her hands wind around Clarke's waist and she kisses back for a moment. Clarke pulls away overwhelmed. Her eyes still so bright and so blue through her tears.

"Thank you, thank you all. This is everything I envisioned and then some. I don't… I don't even… Thank you doesn't feel like enough." Clarke wipes her face and tries to gather herself.

"That's why you pay us, Clarke," Raven says.

And once again, the tension breaks and they all breathe and chuckle and celebrate.

"We've got champagne chilling in the fridge, I think it's time to toast," Anya says.

She pops it easily over the sink and they quickly fill up their flutes, toasting to the house and to Trikru. The bubbles tickle Lexa's throat, but the drink is welcome. The anxiety is all but gone from her system and the exhaustion hits almost all at once. They stand outside on the deck and finish their drinks, Clarke's hand warm and soothing on her back.

And when they're done, they load the dirty flutes into the dishwasher and Anya grabs her bag and tablet from the empty pantry, digging inside for the set of keys Clarke had made for them.

"Well, Clarke. This has been an absolute pleasure. I say this with all honesty, it has been my favorite job thus far. I don't think another one will come close for a long time. But now it's time for us to go, and for you to make this place a home." Anya hands over the keys and Lexa feels a smile sneak onto her face.

Now that it's officially over, Lexa feels the air in the room start to fizzle.

"Thank you, again. For everything," Clarke says, pocketing the keys and pulling Anya into yet another hug. It's a testament to how much Anya loves her sister, that she allows it without any snark.

They all take their leave, all of them eyeing Lexa as she stays behind. Lingering in the kitchen with Clarke. They haven't taken their eyes off each other and as soon as the front door closes, Clarke rushes her.

Pulls her into a kiss, hot and heavy. Hands weaving through her hair and keeping their mouths locked together. Leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Lexa's hands find their way under Clarke's shirt and she tugs at the waistband of Clarke's jeans.

"You know we're going to have sex in every single room of this house you renovated, yeah?"

"I was counting on it." She barely gets words out in agreement before Clarke is kissing her again. Hungrily.

And so, so dirty.

A moan rips through her and she shudders. Clarke's mouth, her hands, her noises are insistent.

"Which room first?"

"Oh, honey… we're not going anywhere." Clarke backs up against the island that sits in the middle of the kitchen and pulls away from Lexa's mouth with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"I like the way you think, Clarke."

"Plenty more where that came from, Lex."

Lexa props her up on the island and a shirt falls to the floor behind them as they try to kiss through their excited laughter.

This, this might be Lexa's new favorite part. As exclusive as it may be from now on.

 

Xx

 

The sunlight out on the terrace that hangs off her master bedroom is perfect. Absolutely stunning. Clarke can already feel a new habit forming and quickly, leaning against the railing and looking out at her yard. Lexa placed two of her chairs up here as well. Smaller than the ones on the deck, but no less perfect.

They woke up in a dreamy haze, limbs tangled and hair messy. Soft sleepy smiles shared between them.

Her body is sore and aching.

They had sex all over the house, and on the stairs, before finally making it to the bed. Collapsing into it with the intent of sleep, but going one more slow, soft round. No less passionate, but new. Special and easy.

Her heart races as she hears a truck in the driveway. Quickens with the door slam that follows. Almost leaps out of her at the steps on the stairs.

She tightens the blanket around her naked frame and smiles as Lexa comes up behind her.

"You're gonna need to go shopping. We can't be going out for coffee and breakfast every time we stay here. Plus, there's no more champagne."

They found a second bottle in the fridge last night during one of their reprieves. Lexa popped it open and they took messy swigs of it naked in the kitchen, giggling and sharing bubbly kisses.

There is just something magical about champagne kisses.

Even if Clarke's head is pounding through a mild hangover.

Lexa sets down a coffee tray and tosses a white bag on one of the chairs. She eyes Clarke up and down, her eyes getting darker by the second.

"On my list of things to do today." She smiles, enjoying Lexa's attention.

"What else is on this list?" That smirk. That beautiful, maddening smirk.

"You."

"Me, huh?"

Clarke reaches out and pulls her closer. She's wearing one of Clarke's zoo polos, pulled from her closet when they couldn't locate any of their clothing from the night before. It's practically illegal what the green hue does to her eyes. Clarke cannot even stand it.

Leans into her as soon as Lexa is in her space.

"You, yep." She kisses her girlfriend. Breathes into it and stretches it out into something alive and buzzing. "But not before I have food and coffee."

"Something tire you out last night?"

"You could say that," she playfully rolls her eyes at Lexa's answering grin, cocky and wonderful, and pushes on her shoulder gently.

Lexa allows it, stepping back and picking up the bag she brought home. Clarke is delighted to find breakfast sandwiches inside. Greasy and just what the doctor ordered. Her stomach rumbles right on cue and her mouth waters.

And just like that they sit down and start their morning, sharing quiet conversation and soft smiles over coffee and breakfast while the day unfurls itself around them.

Clarke is happy. Clarke is in love.

Clarke is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been fun! So fun! I'm glad you've all enjoyed this little fluff piece. I need to publicly thank both Nachos and my bud @jaimeajamais for their support, encouragement, and beta-reading skills. Happy Pride, y'all :)


End file.
